Apotoxin 4896: The Switch
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: Conan and Haibara takes the latest drug against Apotoxin-4869, it was a success. But they find themselves in each other's bodies instead of their own. Haibara needs to work on a new antidote. Will they be able to return to their original forms? Or will they stay as they are? For the meantime, how will they cope of with each other's lives? [COMPLETE!]
1. Counter-Effect

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

So guys, this is my second fanfic for DC (after A Different Turn of Events). I hope you guys like this too. Please enjoy!

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

Summary: Haibara was able to make a counter-effect for the Apotoxin-4869. She and Shinichi took it immediately and ended up switching bodies. (So yeah, I just repeated what I wrote in the description).

 **CHAPTER ONE: COUNTER-EFFECT**

It was a late, rainy night and still the little girl with wavy auburn hair was up and typing at the basement. She couldn't sleep. She wanted this nightmare to be over. At least before graduating to the next grade of being a first grader she would change back already. Childhood memories with the Detective Boys weren't bad. But for an eighteen year old girl who already finished the first grade and even had a PhD, she's had enough of re-living what she already lived. Even Shinichi feels the same.

Hiding was over. The organization was gone. It was time to go back to their normal lives. Agasa said that even if Haibara grow back to her normal self, he wouldn't mind.

It was now at desperate measures that Conan was in the lab with her. This night was one of those nights. Although all he did was tell her how his life was before and how his life was now. Haibara was annoyed. She knew that a part of him blames her for everything that they are in now.

"Could you stop talking for once?" She couldn't take it anymore.

"Could you start working properly?"

The two had a stare down. But Haibara decided to cut the contact and start working again. Conan however provoked her.

"That's what I thought." He muttered but Haibara could hear it perfectly.

"I turned away because I was busy working with the ANTIDOTE!"

"That you've been working on since you got here!" He added. "And guess what, it never really had any permanent results!"

It hurts. It struck a nerve. Haibara might be a genius with a PhD but despite all that, she couldn't bring herself to make an antidote for the two of them so that their suffering could end. What a pitiful genius she was. She kept her eyes on the screen, typing and searching and scrolling. That detective is getting on her nerves.

"I couldn't finish because of your crappy mouth!" she shouted but she did not look at him.

"Oh so blame my mouth for telling the truth?!"

"For distracting and disturbing me from my work!" She typed hardly on the keyboard now, anger was rushing through her veins.

"Your work? What work? The drug? Well hilarious! I'm sure you did a pretty good job in making it and nothing good in making something against it!"

In anger, Haibara slammed her fist on the keyboard. It pressed Enter as it broke.

"Well what are you good at you jerk? You're pretty much nothing but a loudmouth!" She spin her chair around to face him at last, shooting him a death glare.

"I used to be the great Detective of the East!" he claimed. "But because of you, I have to work hard to get that back!"

The two continued to argue, not knowing that the screen popped a loading button of some sort.

"You know what, I'll stop creating that antidote! After all, I don't need it!" Haibara threw at him. Conan was definitely enraged.

"What did you say?!"

"Hakase doesn't care whether or not I'm a child, so I pretty much have nothing to chase as Shiho!"

"Haibara you selfish moron!"

"It's better than helping the likes of you!"

"Why you-?!"

Conan tackled Haibara at the chair. But the girl didn't hesitate on fighting back, pushing Conan off of her and jumping on top of him as he reached the floor. Conan rolled her over as she landed on top of him, pinning her to the ground.

It was then that the two heard a beeping sound from the computer.

"Eh?" the two ran towards the screen, forgetting that earlier they had a quarrel.

"What does it mean?" Conan said as he stared at the '100% Success' displayed on the screen.

Haibara closed the bar and scanned what she just did. Her eyes widened in surprise and Conan could only guess that it relates to the antidote.

"After I destroyed the keyboard, I probably pressed something to alter the formula and formulated this." She said, zooming in the results.

"It's the antidote?"

"I'm not sure. It looks like it."

"Well what are we waiting for? Quick!"

"I still have to make it. And test it."

"We'll test it together!" Conan said excitedly.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow."


	2. The Switch

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Note: Thank you for the review. Here's my reply :)

 **roankun:** I really apologize for cutting it short. I decided to cut it there because I felt like it might take too long if I inserted the whole chapter 2 back there. And thank you for noticing the typing of random keys *laughs* I was having a hard time thinking how to make it possible and that's all that came up. And I purposely wrote Apotoxin-4896 because just like Conan and Ai, the numbers have switched. I hope that you enjoy the story.

And advanced apologies for the OOC's.

Well everyone here's chapter 2, enjoy!

 **CHAPTER TWO: THE SWITCH**

"Ran-neechan! I'll be having a sleepover at Hakase's okay?" Conan said and rushed downstairs.

"Conan-kun wait!" she called but he already disappeared.

"That brat is up early." Muttered Kogoro.

"At least he's not drunk very early in the morning." Ran said, glaring at her father the moment she smelled that he reeks.

XXXXX

Conan was humming as he went inside Agasa's house. Or more like singing. (That's Break by Two-Mix, Minami Takayama.)

 _Break my lies_  
 _"Kakedasu senaka wo oikakete mou ichido"_  
 _Save my heart!_  
 _"Hontou wa matteru...dakishimete..."_  
 _Ima return to love!_

The door was open and the professor was out for a few days with the Detective Boys (Conan and Ai said they were sick so they couldn't come). Conan and Ai had the place for themselves.

"Haibara! I'm ready!" He said excitedly as he entered the lab, placing his bag down the bed and bringing out his teenage clothes. "This is the best day ever."

But then he felt a sting behind him. A needle in his neck.

"What the?!" He pushed Haibara away from him. "What was that for?!" He rubbed the part of his neck that she stung.

"Somehow the new formula wouldn't work. Every time I try to create it, it either evaporates or turn into an explosive chemical or something." She explained.

"And that explains-?" he spread his arms, gesturing at the needle in Haibara's hand.

"I needed a sample of your blood and DNA so I can try merging it with the altered formula. Maybe some slight modifications."

"Why not test it to yourself first?" He sat down the bed, somehow disappointed.

"I did. Just wait for a little while."

"And I woke up early for this." Muttered the detective boy.

"Then go back to sleep. I don't need you yelling at me again." She sat as she sat back to her seat. Conan didn't say more and fell asleep in her bed.

XXXXX

When he woke up, he didn't see Haibara anywhere.

"Haibara?" He called. But it was just him in the cold and dark basement. "Oi, oi, don't tell me she already took the pill without me."

He hurried to the desk. The monitor screen was off. There was a small little case on her desk where he could only guess that pill was found. He smiled. Conan grabbed the pill and was about to swallow it but then...

"Conan!" it was the voice of the same noisy kids he wanted to escape.

"Hey Conan, what are you doing here?" asked Genta.

"Yeah, this is Haibara=san's place. You can't be here!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed.

Conan laughed nervously. It was a close call. He returned the pill and pushed them out of the basement lab. They've seen enough. When they were back at the living room, Conan pulled Agasa away from them for a private talk.

"Hakase, why are you guys here?"

"Well, news spread out that a storm was coming. I couldn't bring the kids anywhere far." he explained.

"They almost saw me drink that pill. And with its immediate effects, I would've been compromised." he whispered, but he implied that he was mad.

"Sorry Shinichi. I had no choice." True. Conan sighed.

"Where's Haibara? Did she abandon us again?"

"Ai-kun is in her room."

"Right. Thank you Hakase." He was about to run to Ai's room but the kids stopped him. They're getting on his nerves more and more. "What?"

"Conan-kun is ignoring us. Why?" asked Ayumi.

"Of course not!" again, he forced a laugh.

"Then let's play. Hakase made a new video game for all of us." Genta suggested. Conan was pissed but he agreed.

 _That Haibara escaped again..._

XXXXX

Conan played with the kids until he's worn out. He fell asleep on the couch and Agasa let him be. Leaving a warm blanket wrapped around him before walking up to Ai who was in her room, also sleeping. Agasa could only guess she didn't sleep at all again. She felt like she had a fever, Agasa was worried even if Ai told him not to worry.

Agasa searched her drawers for any aspirin, seeing that she seemed to have a fever. He found a pill mixed with other medical pills, even without label, he assumed it was safe. Ai sat up as Agasa gave her the pill he took and a glass of water.

"I'm sorry to worry you Hakase." She said after swallowing the pill.

"Just rest up. It's alright." He said and kissed her goodnight.

While they were upstairs, Conan woke up. _Crap! I fell asleep!_ He rushed to the basement, worried that Haibara hid the pill she had for him. After all, they had an argument the last time. He took it and swallowed it after he wore his clothes as Shinichi.

 _Just you wait everyone... Kudo Shinichi is coming back!_

The night was the worse for both Conan and Ai. The two felt incredible pain and burning deep inside their bodies. It ached. Their muscles, everything. Despite the pain, they didn't care. They did it. They were finally able to grow back to their true forms.

XXXXX

Kudo woke up with a dizzy head. He finds his surrounding a little different from last night. But he paid no attention as he went to the restroom to wash his face. He took a face towel and wiped his face as soon as he's finished washing. But while doing so, he felt his face has gone soft. And somehow, his hair tickles his neck. His hands were also soft and they didn't feel that long. It was as if they were shorter.

He took a good look at himself in the mirror to see the face of Shiho Miyano instead of his.

"No." He said in complete denial. "This is some kind of joke Haibara is pulling on me." But his voice said otherwise. "No way."

He pinched his cheeks- or rather, her cheek, it hurts.

"This can't be real." He continued to deny and looked down on his chest. They weren't flat. There were two melons in there. "This has to be a dream."

He closed his eyes as he reached his hand down his private part and felt that his length was not there, but instead, a woman's anatomy was present.

"HAIBARA!"

He screamed as he went out of the restroom and bump into Haibara herself. Only... she didn't look like Haibara at all. She was him. She was in Kudo's body!

"Haibara what the heck?!"

"Quit shouting at me Kudo, you're annoying!" replied the boy in front of Shinichi who was massaging his aching head. Shinichi knew she had probably just woken up that her senses aren't even there yet. But then the boy paused when he realized who he was facing. "Kudo?"

"Yeah?" Shinichi teased and smirked.

"Why do you look like that?" When Shiho realized it, her voice sounded strange, manly. "It can't be!"

Shinichi was internally laughing at her right now. The expression of a shocked Haibara is a priceless thing to see.

"Oi Kudo, you didn't touch me anywhere, did you?" Shiho raises a brow on him. Shinichi only snickered. "Don't even think about it you pervert!"

Shinichi heard his body saying that, it didn't sound right at all. He was completely out of character. But Shiho probably felt the same seeing herself being controlled by him.

"Haibara, what do we do?"

"I don't know how this even happened." She said, confused. But then it struck her. "Last night, Hakase gave me a pill! He must've mistaken it as the aspirin!"

"That was your story. I took the pill by myself."

"You what?" Shinichi shivered at her glare, but seeing it in Shinichi's body, it didn't affect him at all.

"Wow you're really terrible being me." he said and without thinking about it, Shiho slapped her own body and Shinichi laughed.

"Shut up! Shut up!" She held herself down before she assaults her own body further. "Listen, you took the wrong pill. That was supposed to be mine."

"And what you took is suppose to be mine." He clarified.

"Yes."

"I don't understand, why did we switch just because we took the wrong pill?" Shiho sighed, massaging her forehead.

"You're obviously not listening." She muttered. "I told you, the formula altered itself after I accidentally pushed some buttons. So I also altered a special pill dedicated for each of us. Now for some reason, it didn't end well for both of us."

"So that's why."

"Should we tell the professor?"

"Are you nuts?! Things isn't already working good for us. We need to figure this out. Maybe this drug lasts us 24 hours."

"I hope so."

For updates and announcements, you can visit my profile. For questions, you can message me, for expressing your thoughts, you can send a review. Thank you :)


	3. How To Be You

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Note: Thank you for the reviews guys! It really makes my day!

 **Guest:** *laughs* You read my mind. The next chapter has Hakase in it.

 **Detective Cat:** Your wish is _about_ to come true. I hope it doesn't disappoint you though (when Shinichi and Ran meets) and I'm sorry if you have to wait for yet another chapter for it.

 **roankun:** It's alright. I'm actually happy that someone posts reviews and those reviews help me improve my writing better. I hope I don't disappoint you and the rest of the readers as the story goes. :)

 **Smiley-Nami:** Thank you for your review. Here's the next chapter!

 **Runa:** Thank you for your review, I hope you continue to enjoy the story :)

If you guys are wondering why I uploaded this chapter earlier than expected. It's because New Year is coming up and I'll be busy next week. I don't want to miss a post so I will upload the chapters I am supposedly going to upload next week, today. Without further ado, the chapter begins!

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **CHAPTER THREE: HOW TO BE YOU**

Shinichi and Shiho exchanged looks when they realized that Agasa must be nearby. They ran to check his room, see if he was awake. They saw earmuffs in his ears as he slept peacefully in his bed. The two sighed in relief and silently closed the door.

They went upstairs to Shiho's room to talk things through.

"24 hours. We wait for 24 hours until the drug wears off." Shiho repeated. Shinichi stared at her- or well his body- speaking like Shiho. It really doesn't suit him.

"Can you pretend to be me for the day?" He said at random.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm just thinking. Even if just for a day, I get to show up to Ran."

"Not when I'm the one in your body." She places both hands on her hips and glared at Shinichi. But seeing her body instead of him really changes everything. She quickly dropped her death glare and sighed. "This isn't gonna work."

"Why not?"

"I can't be you and you can't be me." Just by hearing herself talk in Shinichi's voice, she feels so wrong. Everything about her was wrong.

"We haven't even tried."

"Hearing myself say positive things just doesn't add up."

"And I don't sound like a gloomy person." He scoffed. "Look, it's just for a day. Let's spend our time as teenagers."

"You won't have problems portraying me since I'm not really anyone famous."

Shinichi stood up, took her hand and pulled her head closer to his. He wasn't comfortable being the one looked down on. He noticed how Shiho's body's height was good enough to reach his body's lips for a kiss. But he shook his thoughts.

"You're Shiho Miyano. And you're famous to me." He smiled. But instead Shiho thought that she just saw herself smile in the mirror.

"Alright. Let's get on with this."

"Great!" He hopped excitedly out of the room but Shiho pulls him back with force.

Unusually not used to a manly body with such strength, she unintentionally pulled Shinichi closer to herself. Strong enough for Shinichi to land in her chest. She lost balance after the impact and both fell on the bed.

Shinichi felt powerless against his own body after the pull.

"You should get used to that." He told Shiho who nodded at him.

"I guess I shouldn't go around pulling people."

"Yeah."

"And you should act more like a girl." She sounded like she demanded it.

"I get it. But it won't be easy to pretend I'm a woman." He complained as he pushed himself away from Shiho.

He brushed imaginary dirt out of his body and Shiho glared at him, seeing that he's actually touching _her_ body and not his. Shinichi realized it and stopped.

"How do you expect me to clean myself if I can't do a little touching?" this time he glared and Shiho shook her head. Seeing herself glare was a mystifying thing.

"Don't touch too much! I'm preservative!"

"So am I!"

"Ahh! Shinichi! Ai-kun! Ohayo!" The two were startled and almost jumped in shock. Agasa was awake and who knows what he'd heard.

"G- Good morning Hakase!" greeted Shinichi cheerfully. Shiho stood up and gently nudges him by the elbow. Shinichi immediately blocked the nudge and stared at Shiho, seeing her eyes that says; _Stop being so obvious._ It was his eyes. Not Shiho's. But Shiho is inside his body so it also makes it her eyes. Shinichi just shook the thought. It was confusing in so many ways.

"Good morning Hakase." she greeted.

"You two look like you're up to something. Did the antidote work?" He asked as now he saw them in their teenage forms.

"It worked alright." said Shinichi with a smile. Shiho rolled her eyes at him. _What part of 'don't be obvious' did he not understand?_

"But we're not sure how long the effects may last. We'll see in twenty four hours." She said and this time, it was Shinichi's turn to look at her.

Agasa saw the two kept on exchanging glances and glares. He didn't know what was up, but there was definitely something odd about them that morning.

"Well, while you two are here, I'll be taking my leave. I need to make up for lost time with the Detective Boys." Agasa said, not wanting to interfere with what the two teenagers seem to be fighting about. "Oh and Shinichi,"

"Yes?" The two said in unison. And immediately Shinichi slapped his palm in his mouth. He obviously forgot about his situation... that quickly.

"Ran called last night, she wanted to know how Conan was doing. You might want to do something about it."

"I will, Hakase." replied Shiho. Shinichi kept his hand in his mouth, not wanting to say anything out of the ordinary.

"And Ai-kun, now that you're a teenager. Should I call you Shiho now?"

Shinichi was waiting for Shiho to reply, his hand still in his mouth. But the fact that Shiho wasn't talking and is instead looking at him, he quickly pulled his hand away and tried to act as cold as possible.

"No. I prefer Miyano-san." He said and internally Shiho slapped herself for seeing Shinichi's terrible representation of her.

"Hakase, I'm sure Miyano-san is just not feeling well. But she meant that it's okay to call her by her first name." Her head turned to Shinichi, telling him to comply because he was in her body.

"Y- Yeah." Shinichi managed to say.

"Alright." Agasa said, not wanting to say more. Surely the two acted really strange. He thought it was the effect of the drug on them and so he left.

The two watched him exit the house before they start another argument.

"Can you portray me any better?" Shiho complained, her hands on her hips.

"I don't know how you act towards the others since you don't really socialize." He defended. "I'm sure you saw how I am towards others."

"As Conan. Not as Kudo." She corrected.

"You know what, for our own safety. We should stay here until the drug wears off." He finally decided and sat back on the bed with his hands buried in both palms.

"I agree." Shiho said. Finally, the two agreed in something.

But it didn't take long before they heard a loud sound echoing inside the house. They turned to each other with a big OH NO expression in their faces. Someone just rang the doorbell. And outside was a girl calling out Conan's name.

Ran.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

I just realized that this chapter is short. I apologize for that. Don't worry, next chapter won't be short. It'll be looooong!

See you guys in the next chapter!


	4. A Date!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

 **Detective Cat:** Thank you for the cookie. I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter. And I hope Ran isn't OOC. I tried my best.

 **chey721:** Hey, thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last one.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

Hey guys, I know I already uploaded for the week, but this is an advanced Happy New Year gift to all of you! Hope you enjoy!

 **CHAPTER FOUR: A DATE?!**

The two kept silent. None of them wanted to open the door even if they were right there, several meters away from opening it. Despite Shinichi's will to open it, while inside Shiho's body, he was nothing to Ran. And giving Ran the truth wouldn't be the best choice there is.

But ignoring it wasn't the best option they had.

"Hakase! Hakase, it's Ran!" she continued shouting and ringing the doorbell, anything to catch the attention of the people inside.

Shinichi turns to Shiho- or himself. They were at the living room, having no clue of what to do in the situation.

"Haibara, what do we do?" He asked, keeping his voice down. "I don't think Ran's going to give up on us."

"Did she hear us?"

"If she didn't, why would she knock persistently?" He reasoned, raising a brow on her. Shiho would swear that seeing her own face raising a brow on her was creeping her own.

"Maybe she's just like you. Stubborn."

"Wh-" Before another word comes out of Shinichi's mouth, they both heard the door creaked open.

 _Crap! Ran knew where the key was!_ The two thought in unison as they watched Ran enter the house. In their disbelief they froze as they watched her enter and she saw them. Her eyes widened. _She saw us?_ Again, the two thought. But still they did not move.

"Shinichi.." Ran said softly as she slowly walked towards them. "Shinichi, is it really you?"

Shinichi was about to walk forward, but he's fully aware that he's not in his own body. He nudged Shiho who stood frozen. _Earlier you were really cool in portraying me, what gives?_ He nudged her again. The next thing Shiho knew was that Ran's arms were wrapped around her. Shinichi didn't know whether to laugh or tease Shiho for this. Ran cried in Shiho's chest as her arms were around Shiho.

"Where have you been you idiot?! I- I thought you were never coming back! I thought that you left me!" Ran cried. Shiho didn't know what to do. Her mind is completely blocked out of reality.

 _Oi Haibara, do something_. Shinichi stared at her.

"Why aren't you saying anything? Shinichi?" Ran lifted her head to look at the stunned expression of Shiho in Shinichi's body. "Are you alright?"

Ran turned to the woman beside her. She wondered if she had something to do with it. _Crap! I should've made a run for it._ Thought Shinichi.

"Uh- er- you must be Ran." Shinichi said shakily.

"And you are?"

"Err... I'm just a friend!" He replied with a smile. Shiho swore that she saw Shinichi grin at Ran like he was hitting on her. "None that matters!" he added.

 _None that matters? Really, Kudo?_

"That's Haibara's cousin. She arrived here yesterday from America." Shiho explained, hoping it would be enough to clear the confusion.

"Oh. Ai-chan's cousin, no wonder you two look alike." Ran said, smiling at Shinichi. Shiho saw his cheeks go red- or rather her cheeks. _Darn it Kudo, don't act like yourself now._

Shinichi noticed the gaze that Shiho's been giving him and he shot back a glare. _Then do something to Ran you moron! She's waiting!_ Shinichi noticed that Haibara wasn't good at those things. Love and all. So he decided to do something about it.

"Anyway, Ran-san, you're here for Shi- Kudo, right?" Shinichi said with an excited voice. _What is he planning?_

 _"_ No. I'm actually here to cook lunch for Conan-kun and Ai-chan. The Detective Boys said they were terribly sick." The two flushed with nervousness. They needed to formulate a quick lie for their child selves.

"Ah, Conan and Ai were picked up by Conan's mother!" Shinichi tried. But he would shoot Shiho a death glare, telling her to help or they both die.

"Conan's mother? Why? Where did they go?" More questions than answers, Ran wondered.

"Conan's mother happens to be passing by from a trip. She decided to take Conan with her, spend a lot of family time together." Shiho added, trying to catch the manner of speaking of Shinichi. "Ai tagged along."

"Oh I see!" Ran said with understanding and mentally the two sighed in relief. "Well then, I'm here for Shinichi now!"

Ran grabbed Shiho's arm and pulled herself to that arm she grabbed. Shiho froze at Ran's action. It felt wrong. It definitely felt wrong. She could see how Shinichi wanted to laugh at the moment. But he pulled himself together, just a bit longer. Ran was happy being with Shinichi (which is actually Shiho).

"Oh speaking of Kudo," Shinichi started. A plan in mind. "he's planning to take you out on a date."

"REALLY?!" Ran said with excitement.

Shiho was only glad that Ran's back was turned that she didn't see how disgusted Shiho was at Shinichi's suggestion. She was gonna kill him after this. _How dare he set me up on a date with his girlfriend?!_ Again, that sounded so wrong. Shiho couldn't fix her mind to anything. It was like, she was against herself.

Ran turned to Shiho for confirmation and she nodded hesitantly.

"That's great! Where are we going?" Ran exclaimed.

"Er uhm- I'll pick you up tonight. It's a surprise." Shiho managed to say. Ran smiled gleefully and left the house. As soon as she's gone, Shiho cracked her knuckles as she faced Shinichi.

"Oi, Haibara, what are you going to do?" Shinichi said nervously.

"You dare set me up like that!" She shouted.

"I have it all under control. Just listen first!" Shinichi slowly stepped backwards as Shiho stepped forward.

"You better have a darned good plan because..." She cornered Shinichi when he's hit the wall behind him. "...I will kill you!"

"Y- You can't kill me. This is your body!" Shinichi reasoned. He's never felt so afraid of his own self before. His body dominating him. He felt so inferior.

"Can't I?" She smirked. _Crap she did that smirk with my body! She's not kidding! What is she going to~_ He couldn't finish his thoughts.

Because the moment Shiho placed a hand on Shinichi's neck, Shiho began tickling him. Shinichi fell on the floor laughing, Shiho didn't stop. She knew the exact area where to tickle Shinichi. She knew the part where Shinichi wouldn't be able to bear to stop laughing. After all, it was her body.

Shiho continued, her fingers tickling Shinichi's sides and the side of his neck. Shinichi was crying in laughter now, begging her to stop.

When she saw him had enough, she pulled her hands away with an amused smile. _Curse you Haibara!_

"I won't stop next time. Especially if your plan fails." She said.

"Don't worry. I have a pretty good plan in mind."

Shinichi dressed Shiho up to be him. He didn't want Ran to get suspicious of his sudden change of his sense of fashion. Or the way he wear clothes. The plan was simple. Shiho will say only what Shinichi says through the earpiece she's wearing. They will just talk. That's it. Shiho made herself pretty clear on that matter and Shinichi complied.

As promised, Shiho picked Ran up from her house and led her to a fine restaurant where Shinichi's parents dated once.

"Shinichi, I never really thought I'd see you again!" Ran said with a cheerful smile. Shiho nodded nervously, waiting for Shinichi to say something.

"Ran... I'm sorry I made you wait that long." Shinichi finally said through the earpiece and Shiho repeated it.

"I'm sure it's another one of those crazy cases of yours!" Ran guessed. "Are you not gonna rant about it?" She tilts her head to the side.

"Of course I will! After I remind you one of Holmes' case that's very similar to it!" Shiho did her best to repeat Shinichi's words with excitement. _Kudo's the one who should be here..._

"But I've heard it all before." Ran said, leaning back to her seat. "You just have so many cases that it's hard to keep track of them, Shinichi."

"Then maybe you should come with me next time. We could solve together and I'd give you some pointers!" _Kudo, why are you goofing about at a time like this? Mouri-san looks serious._

"And karate-chop the bad guys? Sure. But after you explain where you've really been!" Ran said, trying to sound angry. But Shiho could see that Ran couldn't bring herself to be angry at Shinichi.

Shinichi chuckles on the other end. Shiho didn't know what to do. All Shinichi ever talk about was returning to Ran because he loved her, and now, all he did was goof around. He keeps on joking and he's not taking the topic seriously. Shiho decided to give it a try to speak Shinichi's mind. After all, she's really perceptive of him. She might have a guess or two of what he thinks of Ran.

"I'm sorry, Ran. But it's best you don't know." Shiho said sadly. Shinichi heard her say it from the other end. _What the heck is she thinking?! I didn't tell her to say that!_

"What do you mean? Shinichi I'm tired of not knowing anything!" Ran's voice started to change. She really wanted answers. She didn't want Shinichi to lie to her.

"Do you know that I love you?"

"W- What?" Ran was taken aback. Did he just confess to her? _Oi that idiot! What is she doing?!_

"You said you're tired of not knowing anything, so I'm asking you, if you know that I love you." Shiho repeated.

"I-" Ran felt her cheeks hot. _Shinichi... loves me..._ "Stop joking around!"

"Would I joke about something like that?" Ran noticed the sincerity and seriousness in Shiho- or rather, Shinichi's face. His eyes.

"I.. I had a feeling. But I'm not entirely sure. After all, you left me on our date to solve for a case. I didn't want you to go because I had a feeling you weren't coming back. And still you chose the case over me." Ran said sadly, tears about to fall from her eyes. "So tell me Shinichi, if you really loved me, then why did you have to choose to leave me that night!"

Shinichi froze. He himself didn't know the answer to that question.

"Because I was an idiot." Shiho replied.

"Eh?" Ran expected him to have a longer explanation than that. But she could see the guilt in his eyes.

"I don't have to tell you how much regret I felt when I got myself involved in that case. That I chose the case over you." Shiho said, clenching her fists. "I could only ask for your forgiveness."

 _No way... Haibara's... Haibara's in love with Ran?!_

Ran's face lit up. Hearing a sincere answer from Shiho- in Shinichi's body, she felt better. Her heart warmed and she leaned closer to Shiho to reach for his lips. But the moment Shiho realized what Ran was about to do, she fell backward, falling off her chair and onto the floor.

"Shinichi, are you alright?" Ran said, confused.

"I- I- yeah." _You pervert, you almost kissed me!_ Shiho mentally screamed.

Ran stretched her hand to help Shiho up but Shiho preferred not to have physical contact with Ran, afraid that Ran might do any other unnecessary touching.

"Well Ran, I have to go." Shiho managed. "It was a great dinner." She said coolly and ran.

"Wait, Shinichi!" Ran called but Shiho didn't turn around. Ran could only smile at the sight. _He wouldn't be Shinichi if he turned around._

When Shiho got back, she panted, as if she were being chased by some kind of animal, wanting to tear her to shreds. The lights were off. And she didn't bother to turn it on. How embarrass she were after saying all those things. She thought that Shinichi would definitely tease her about it.

"I've been waiting, Haibara." that voice, it was from her body. Shinichi must be around.

Shiho saw a spark of fire coming from the living room. A lighter. Shinichi was lighting candles. _What's up with him?_ She closed her eyes for a while, trying to think her speech for him. Otherwise, Shinichi might really tease her about it.

"What do you want, Kudo-kun?" She replied. The candles were lit everywhere by the time she opened her eyes. "What's all this? A ritual or something?"

"A date." Said Shinichi who was an inch away from her face. _W- Where did he come from?_

"W- What are you doing?" She said nervously as Shinichi's fingers caressed her face.

"After all this, I realized one thing, Haibara. I realized that I love you."

Shiho's face burned in embarrassment. She's seeing herself confess. She shivered at every physical contact Shinichi was doing to her. Until he held on her neck and pulled her closer to him for a kiss. Shinichi closed his eyes as he did so.

His lips were getting closer.

Closer.

It was going to happen.

She couldn't move.

She froze.

Her mind couldn't think.

Her heart skipping a beat.

But before anything could happen, Shiho fainted.

"Haibara?" Shinichi said, blinking. Shiho landed on the floor unconscious. "Haibara, I was just curious if you were the type who has a crush on women."

She didn't reply.

"I guess I overdid it." Shinichi shrugged and was about to carry her but he forgot that his body was currently Shiho's and not his. "And I'm supposed to drag you to your room?"


	5. Shiho Miyano's First Day of School

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's. And for the changes that I will make, according to what's written below.

And guys, Hattori Heiji and Kazuha Toyama will not be in Osaka because they'll be here in Teitan High School. Hattori is still Shinichi's best friend and Kazuha as Ran's. Kuroba Kaito will also be there, not as Kid but as himself. And he'll be a playboy here. And Aoko lovers and KaitoXAoko lovers, sorry but Aoko and Kaito will not be romantically together because Kaito is a playboy.

If there are any unfamiliar names mentioned, it means I just made that character up. I'll put a note anyway, whether or not it's an OC or a DC character. Or a made-up character that's only needed as props.

And advanced apologies if the educational system here is different from Japan's or America's. I might've mixed up educational systems from information that I've gathered. So basically I'll just go general with it. About the subjects, sorry if it's wrong too.

And another note guys. For those who reviewed, I'm sorry I cannot reply. For some reason your reviews do not show here. There's just a new review count but when I open it, it doesn't show. For now, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!

 **CHAPTER FIVE: SHIHO MIYANO'S FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**

Shiho opened her eyes and finds herself in the living room, lying down in the couch. She didn't get up just yet. She didn't want to know if she were still in Shinichi's body or if she's returned to hers. She could remember how much she's embarrassed herself a day as Shinichi, the couldn't afford to live another day as him.

What's worse was Shinichi tried to kiss her last night. With her own body. If things go out of control, who knows what Shinichi would do with her body?

She quickly sat up at the thought. She looked down on her body and see her flat chest. Just as she was afraid of, she was still in Shinichi's body. She hurried to the bathroom, hoping that another of her fears were not to happen. She entered the bathroom to see a pile of clothes on the floor. Her clothes as Shiho. The shower running. Water dropping.

 _That jerk!_

She slides the shower curtain away and saw her body stark naked right in front of her. And Shinichi was touching her body. He was taking a shower! Shinichi was stunned to see her- or well himself staring at him like he did a crime of taking a bath. Shiho froze, seeing herself like that. She had a random thought that if she and Shinichi would be stuck in each other's bodies, sooner or later, she cannot escape washing Shinichi's body as her own, just as he was washing her body... now.

The silence was awkward, the staring was awkward... the only sound there was, was the shower dropping water at his- her body.

"H- Haibara, let me explain." He started.

"How dare you, you pervert!" shouted Shiho. Shinichi covered his mere body with his arms. He's never felt so humiliated in his life.

"Well, I was getting a little irritable for not having to bathe for a day, I- I had to-!" Shiho was flushed red as she closed the curtains. She's had enough of seeing her naked self.

"Hurry and wash up." She said calmly.

"N- No way, you might tickle me again!"

"Are you afraid, detective?" Shinichi couldn't see her, but he knows that she's smirking.

"Alright. I'll be out in a minute."

Shiho sighed and went out of the bathroom. In just two days the 'antidote' she made had made her life the worse as it already is. But for some reason, Shinichi wasn't even affected.

As soon as he got out of the bathroom, he went to her to the living room.

"You know, I haven't seen the professor since he left." he said, hoping that Shiho wasn't in the mood for any more punishments.

"He's with the kids remember?"

"Right."

Shinichi was waiting for Shiho to say something to him, any derogatory remarks or ticklish fingers, but nothing. Shiho just sat there, looking at nothing. _Oi, oi, i didn't hit any nerve did I?_

"I'm sorry for touching your er- uhm- body without your consent."

"You know, at first I was afraid you'd do that. But after I saw it was already done, I've had a different fear." Shinichi sat beside her, wanting to comfort her. But he decided to keep his distance. "What if this doesn't wear off?"

"You're Shiho Miyano, you can create a counter-effect."

"I've been working on an antidote for Apotoxin-4869 for a long time and I ended making things worse."

"It wouldn't have happened if I weren't distracting you." He admitted. "I was pressuring you to fix everything for me. And I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry that yet again, I got you in a terrible situation."

The moment was seized when Shinichi's phone rang. Shinichi of course reached for his pocket but forgot that he was Shiho. Shiho slowly reached for the ringing phone and read 'Ran'.

She answered.

"Shinichi! Don't tell me you're not going to school!" Ran sounded mad.

"Ran, I uh-"

"Don't tell me you're onto another case? Because if you are, then that talk last night is a ruse." Ran ended the call and Shiho looked at Shinichi. She knows that Shinichi could guess what it was about.

"I'm not going." Shiho said.

"Why not? Ran is expecting me- you to come!"

"I can't..."

"Why-?"

It took a while before it dawned Shinichi that Ran reminds Shiho of her dead sister. He shuts his mouth before he could say anything careless. That 'date' with Ran, he could only guess that those words from Shiho's mouth is based on her own feelings. She probably imagined that Ran was Akemi, that's why she was so open, so honest, so sincere.

He pulled himself away, ashamed that he didn't see it sooner. He didn't want to hurt her than he already did.

"I'm sorry."

"Idiot. I wasn't done yet." Shinichi let out a small chuckle. Shiho saying stuff like that with his voice was annoying. "I said I can't go... without you."

"What?"

"I'm going to school, only if you go."

"But," he tried to form his words without stuttering. "I thought you didn't want to go to school?"

"There's been a sudden change of plans." She said as a matter of fact way and grinned. "After all, I don't want you to enjoy yourself while I suffer in school."

"Fair enough." He replied with a smile. Somehow getting used to seeing himself talk like Shiho. "But Haibara, you need to get a shower."

He could see in her eyes that she was afraid to see his naked body. Changing clothes while her eyes were closed was really ridiculous. Shinichi had to assist her. And this time, there's no way Shinichi was going to assist her wash her- his body.

"Come on! It won't be that bad!" He continued. And Shiho nodded. She stood up, about to go face a miserable act but stopped all of the sudden.

"Kudo.." she didn't want to look him in the eyes, so she kept her eyes straight, her back facing him. "..you can stop calling me Haibara, People might hear."

"Of course, Miyano-san."

The two later went to school. But they didn't show up together. They didn't want to start a scandal if they go together. Shinichi went away to enroll to the school as Shiho Miyano while Shiho acted natural, walking in the hallways, hoping not to bump into Ran so early. She got her wish. But unfortunately for her, the students flocked around her.

Kudo Shinichi was a famous detective alright.

They asked her several questions she doesn't even know how to answer. She can't send them any glares or sarcastic comments, it would seem very unlike him. Suspicion is not a word she wanted right now. And for the first time she wanted Ran around. Maybe she could help push everyone away. Or karate-chop them, as she said in their 'date'.

When she escaped the crowd by saying random stuff from what her memory served her from Kudo's rants about his cases. And again, she was glad to have heard them despite the annoyance she felt when he was telling her about it.

She calmly went to her seat, or at least she thought it was hers. After all, it was beside Ran. That's gotta be his.

Ran smiled at her when she sat. Shiho for some reason, really felt uncomfortable with the situation. It just wasn't right. She took a deep breath, calming herself down when suddenly, a group of girls giggled around her. _Now what?!_ She wasn't surprised how many girls wanted to be around Shinichi, he was famous, intelligent and a jerk. Of course none of these girls could see the last part of his features (being a jerk).

They all spoke at the same time, telling Shiho- Shinichi that they admired her- him, for his hardwork and everything. Shiho was getting pissed how many fan girls are going to tell the same thing over and over again.

But then everyone's attention turned to the group of boys entering the room. They were all depressed and... brokenhearted?

"Man that chick was feisty." whined the first one who entered.

"Very!" agreed the other.

"She's really hot for a foreign chick, but she's got attitude." the other began.

"Someone needs to cool off." commented another one.

Shiho could only deduce that it was Shinichi portraying as her. She only hoped he did it better than she did. But looking closely at the boys' faces, she felt a smile form in her face. _Kudo-kun did a pretty good job._

Ran noticed that uncanny smile in Shiho's- Shinichi's face, she wondered if Shinichi had taken interest on that foreign girl everyone was so down about.

The teacher arrived at last.

"Alright everyone, sit down." said the teacher who just entered. He started writing on the chalkboard with his chalk then motioned for the girl with auburn hair who was standing outside the door.

The girl entered and most of the boys who met her and tried to flirt with her, groaned. Although some of them were happy she was in their class. A mix of 'ooohs' and 'aaaahs' filled the room. Whistles and whispers. Shiho could see herself standing in front with the same attention she had in America. Only, she wasn't famous because they like her, but because they don't like her.

"What's up with that show-off?" mumbled Sonoko.

"Please introduce yourself." said the male teacher with a deep voice.

"Shiho Miyano." She said simply, her cold nature didn't seem to push away the attention as much as Shiho thought it would.

"Anything you want to say about yourself?" the teacher asked.

"No."

"Very well. Go take the extra seat beside Kudo Shininchi over there."

Ran could've sworn that she saw that new student smirk. As if she really wanted to be there. To sit beside Shinichi. Until she remembered that it was Ai-chan's cousin. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes as she stared at the new girl, realizing that she _is_ that same girl from Agasa's house!

When she looked again, she saw that Shinichi and Ai's cousin made eye contact. And she could tell it wasn't just any random eye contact. It was the type that they're saying something to each other.

"Alright everyone, open your textbooks and turn to page 49. We'll have a verbal exercise."

Their subject is English.

Verbal exercise. Everyone just had to turn to the new student for it. Shinichi tried his best not to feel intimidated or pressured at the attention. He wondered how Shiho would've dealt with this if it were her. Then again, she might've just skipped class.

At the end of the day, they were dismissed.

Shiho and Shinichi felt free at last. Again, they separated, pretending they don't know each other. Sonoko, Kazuha, Sera and Ran were walking together as they leave the campus, with Shinichi- Shiho walking behind, following them.

"We should talk to that new girl." Kazuha suggested.

"Why should we? All she did was break every boy's heart on her first day." Said that annoyed Sonoko.

"Sonoko!" Ran wanted to keep Sonoko's big mouth shut. She knows that Shinichi and Ai's cousin are somehow friends. She didn't want Shinichi to think she's talking dirty behind Ai's cousin's back.

Sera chuckled mischievously as she places an arm around Sonoko.

"Sonoko's just jealous that her charms did not match, Miyano-san's."

"Eh?!" Irritated, Sonoko shoved Sera's arm away. "Don't even start comparing me to that wench."

With a sharp ear, Shiho heard the girls' conversation. She didn't know whether to react or just ignore it. Even Sonoko and the others doesn't like her around. She felt a sharp needle stab through her heart with the rejection of her existence. Sonoko's is one of those people that doesn't approve of her existence.

Meanwhile, Shinichi was having a hard time running around from all the boys who have 'affections' for him- or well, for Shiho..

 _Darn it! I never knew Haibara will receive this much attention! Why won't they leave me alone?!_

He panted as he ran to an alley and climbed over the wall, hiding behind it as the male students passed by, not noticing he taook a turn by the alley. When Shinichi heard that they've passed by, he slides his back on the wall as he sat down. How tired he was from running.

 _Running around wearing this skirt is harder than I thought. How can Ran actually move around freely wearing this?_

He took his time resting, catching his breath for a while. Noticing later that a man with pale hair and tanned skin was staring at him.

 _Now what? Another fan?_

The man eyed somewhere below Shinichi's body. And Shinichi only realized that he was wearing a skirt and he didn't sit anywhere near normal like a girl should. One leg was stretched forward. The back of his ankle of the other leg was touching his thigh. His arm rested on his knee that was close to him. Surely in his sitting position, his underwear was showing. Upon his realization, he immediately placed his leg down.

"You don't have to be ashamed of it." The man replied with a chuckle. "It's not disturbing to the eyes."

"Leave me alone." Shinichi said, copying Shiho's cold treatment towards perverts.

"How could I? In a place like this?"

 _Oi, oi, is he going to take advantage of me now?_

"I can take care of myself." Shinichi continued and stood up from where he sat, brushing off the dirt off his skirt.

"I can see that. I saw you climbed over that wall." the man replied, amused.

"I'm leaving." _I can't stay here any longer. Haibara's probably home by now. Waiting for me._

Shinichi walked passed the man, acting cold and ignoring the man. However, the man pulled her by the hand. Shinichi's instincts told him to pull away and he did. Having physical contact with a man that way didn't feel right at all.

"I won't hurt you, miss." the man raised both hands in surrender. "I just wanted to warn you, that going around this way to your home is a long way."

"How would you know where I live?" he raises a brow on the man. Shiho's squint really brings shivers down the spine of those who see it. The man chuckled.

"I just guessed. After all, you look similar to that little girl who lives with Agasa-hakase."

"I'm her cousin."

"Oh, so that's why!"

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home."

"I'll accompany you."

"No."

Before Shinichi could take another step, he heard familiar voices echoing nearby. One of those fan boys are near. The man merely smiled, knowing one way or another, Shiho- or rather, Shinichi, was going to need his company.

"Fine." Shinichi said, eating his words quickly. "But you're going to leave me alone once we're a few blocks away from Hakase's house."

"Sure." he smiled. "I'm Amuro by the way." he stretched his hand forward. Shinichi pretended he didn't know him even if he already does.

"Shi- Shiho." _Crap, I almost said my name._

"Pleasure to meet you, Shiho-chan."

XXXXX

Shinichi doesn't know Amuro is a Black Organization member. And somehow Amuro acted as if he doesn't know Sherry/Shiho. I'll explain in further chapters, don't worry.


	6. Shinichi Kudo is Gay!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's. And for the Math subject. I'm not really good at it.

 **Suzululu4moe:** Thank you for all your reviews. I hope you enjoy the story as it goes.

For those who likes this story, the next chapter is up!

 **CHAPTER SIX: KUDO SHINICHI IS GAY?**

When Shinichi got home, he sighed in relief as he close the door. Shiho was waiting for him with her arms crossed.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"It was hard to come around with all the boys all over you." Shinichi complained as he caught his breath. "And to tell you the truth, it was hard to run around with this body."

"Why, do you have a problem with my body?"

"It's not like it's hard to control." He clarified. Last thing he wants Shiho to do right now is to tickle him to death when he just ran the whole afternoon. "I'm just not used to cross-dress."

"I'm not used to wear your uniform too. So maybe we should try doing the other way around." _Is she serious?_ Shinichi looked at Shiho's sincere eyes. She was definitely serious. Shinichi noted that he shouldn't say anything concerning Shiho's body and offend her. Or probably piss her off.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Am I dismissed now?" he teased, pouting at Shiho as if she were a teacher.

"Yes." She said with Shinichi's male voice. She wore her poker face on as she said it and Shinichi is really bothered that if he goes back to his real body and Shiho keeps this up, his reputation might crash. Shinichi shrugged it off, wanting a cool shower to cool himself, no longer bothered that it wasn't his body. "Hakase said he'd be back in a few days." He waved a hand at her as he walked away, telling her he gets it.

He took a shower at last. The water showered on his head and back. He didn't move for a while, thinking. Both palms were planted on the wall and his head was down. Looking at his feet. They weren't as big as his. The shape of her legs were definitely attractive. Then his eyes skipped his- her thighs and passed by the hips and now looking at his- her chest. He had breasts! It wasn't surprising since he had it a day ago. He wasn't bothered at first but in their situation, the drug doesn't seem to wear off anytime soon.

 _I wonder how it feels if I screwed Haibara?_

Immediately, he shook his thoughts. He couldn't believe he was actually thinking about it. He loved Ran. He loved her very much. But his situation is changing everything. Planting in him lustful thoughts for the young scientist's body. After all, he's seen it and even touched it. One thing he didn't do is explore it. He even wondered if Shiho were doing the same to him.

After all, Shiho never confirmed her feelings for him. She'd either tease him about it but later the idea fades.

Another thought came by as he tried to push the dirty thoughts of screwing Shiho once he's back to his body. He wondered what would happen to them if they stayed like this forever. Shiho would always keep her distance to Ran, avoiding physical contact. Everyone would have theories about it. He couldn't let that happen.

Shinichi had to make another decision. For himself.

When he finished his shower, he found Shiho sleeping in the couch. It feels so different seeing his own body sleep so tired. He wanted to wake her up, to tell her to go to her room, but it wouldn't do him good. The last thing he needs is to make her angry again. He had a thought of carrying her but the mere fact that he's in her body, there's no way he could do that. He sighed as he felt so powerless against the situation and took a warm blanket to wrap it around her. He smiled as he kissed her forehead goodnight.

Another day came by and still they were in each other's bodies. It was the third day.

Shiho woke up, staring at her manly hands.

 _How long until this drug wears off?_

She wondered. After all, the guilt was eating her up. First she created a drug that turned the famous Kudo Shinichi into Edogawa Conan, completely ruining his life, his reputation, his career, his studies, his family time and even his love life with Ran. And now she made things worse. Shinichi was stuck in her body while she was stuck on his.

 _Why can't I do anything right?_

She got up and got ready for school. Taking a bath was one thing she hated the most other than going to the bathroom to use the toilet. She's still not accepting the fact that she's stuck there. She didn't want to invade his body further than she already did. She didn't want to have 'desires' towards the young detective.

When she was done, she noticed a note on the door. Shinichi already left. She smiled to herself a bit as she took the note and threw it.

 _Looks like tantei-san is getting used to his new life._

She walked to Ran's house to pick her up, just as what Shinichi would really do. Sonoko, Sera, Kazuha and Ran gathered altogether in one intersection before reaching school. Shiho hated it the most when Sonoko was there. Her loudmouth and insulting comments was getting on her nerves. But she thought she had to ignore it, thinking Shinichi would've done the same. And Shiho noticed how much Ran was taking random glances at her- him (Shinichi's body).

Shiho wondered if she's done anything unusual. After all, Ran knows Shinichi better than her.

When they got to school, Shinichi was already there, drinking a bottle of water. He seemed tired but he masked it very well. Shiho smirked at the quick adjustment of Shinichi as her. Shinichi caught her little smirk and winked at her, telling her that he had a great morning exercise. Ran noticed the little gestures the two made to each other. And she was definitely bothered by it.

Everyone went to their seats and the classes began.

On their second period, Math, Shinichi started writing down something on a piece of paper. He passed it to Shiho who looked at him curiously. Shinichi winked at her again and Shiho was getting suspicious where he's getting at. She read the paper that says; I love you. Shiho felt nothing of the sort. She glared at him and he grinned at her.

 _What is this idiot doing?_

She thought as she wrote back and gave it to him. Unknown to the two that Ran wasn't listening to the teacher, but observing them carefully. She had thoughts that Shinichi indeed took interest to this new student- Ai's cousin. She stared at them sadly, Shiho (in Shinichi's body) didn't even notice her.

Shinichi took the paper from Shiho and read her reply; What are you doing, you idiot?

He smiled mischievously and wrote his reply. Shiho swore her own smiles and smirks by Kudo is creeping her out. Usually she's the one who would do such things. Not him. He was the victim. Not her. Shinichi folded the paper and returned it back to her. Shiho took it but glanced at the teacher who was busy writing on the chalkboard, before opening it. Shinichi wrote; I'm confessing.

Shiho's heart beat rapidly. She didn't know why but Shinichi was definitely up to something. She didn't know what it was but she didn't want to know so she crumpled the paper with her fist and threw that paper back at his- her face.

"Kudo!" the teacher yelled. Shiho was startled by the calling of Shinichi's name, completely aware that it was her.

"Yes sir?"

"Why are you bullying Miyano-san?" the teacher asked with concern. _You got it all wrong!_ Shiho could see from her peripheral vision that Shinichi smirked. That smirk that's saying he won.

"I'm not!" She defended.

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Of course."

"Then sensei, you should ask if she knows the scientific notation of 230,000,000,000." said Shinichi. He was trying to use his innocent Conan voice on Shiho's body. Now Shiho's suspicions were clear that Shinichi really had something in mind. But she couldn't tell what it was. She raises a brow on Shinichi.

"It's not even related to the topic!"

"You're not even listening." Shinichi said in the matter of fact way and crossed his arms. "I bet you don't know the answer."

"It's 2.3 x 10 raised to 11." Shiho said confidently. "What about you, are you even listening?"

"Try me." Shinichi dared.

"Simplify 12x raised to 3 - 3(2x raised to 3 + 4x -1) - 5x + 7."

"6x raised to 3 -17x + 10." He answered in just the matter of seconds. Then he leaned back to his chair, acting cool and all as he threw another question at Shiho. "Find the slope of the line perpendicular to the line y = (1/3)x - 7."

"-3." Shiho answered bluntly and did not lose the competition by asking Shinichi another question as well. "What is the slope of a line perpendicular to the line x = -3?"

"Undefined."

Before Shinichi's turn to ask the question, the teacher interrupted them. He couldn't take their exchange of 'intelligent' questions. Something was up with the two and that just says they're geniuses. But it's no excuse for their disruption and take over of the class.

"Kudo, Miyano, I don't mind that you're testing each other's intelligence, I see your point that you're listening." he said. The bell rang before another word came out. Everyone was dismissed for recess.

And again, Ran was alert. The atmosphere was pretty tense earlier. Shinichi and that new girl were really getting at something. She needed a direct answer from Shinichi. A confirmation. She didn't want to just assume things so she cornered Shiho- which she knew as Shinichi, in the locker room wearing an angry face. Shiho read her pretty well but doesn't know why she's angry.

"Tell me Shinichi... do you like her?" Ran asked. Shiho didn't quite catch up to what she's talking about.

"Who?"

"That girl, Ai-chan's cousin." Ran didn't want to speak Shiho's name.

"Of course not. She's just a friend remember? None that matters." Shiho remembered what Shinichi said as Shiho (on their first encounter in Chapter 3).

"Then why... why are you always giving your attention to her?" Ran tried to keep her squeaky voice into a firm one.

"Mouri-san, I- I'm not. She's-" she suddenly realized what Shinichi was doing all along. But she wondered why he's doing it. Isn't he hurt to see Ran cry? Doesn't he feel guilty for hurting her like this? Shiho was lost in her train of thought when suddenly a shout startled her back to reality.

"It's Ran! You call me Ran!" Ran snapped. Shiho couldn't really keep real self in line while she tries to portray Shinichi. Ran held on Shiho- Shinichi's uniform, holding his buttoned blazer tightly. Shiho was nervous with what Ran was planning to do. "Shinichi... I want to know if you aren't playing my feelings..."

 _I'm not, Kudo is._

She didn't move, not knowing what to do in the current situation. But the fact that Ran was about to kiss her- him again, Shiho had to react. This time, she can't just run.

"I'm gay!" She screamed and Ran was stunned, pausing before her lips could reach Shiho's- Shinichi's.

"W- What?"

"I'm sorry Ran, I can't love you the way you want me to." Shiho said in embarrassment so she made sure that she said it real fast. _Kudo, this one's on you. Not me._

"What are you talking about Shinichi?" Ran releases him and steps backward. Did she hear him right? Did he admit something like that?

Shiho didn't know what to say. Running towards the door would be a good idea. But then a student or two shouted outside, echoing to the whole hallway that Shinichi Kudo was gay. Shiho couldn't help but feel another wave of guilt in her heart.

 _Kudo... why do you always put me in a situation like this?_

The rumors spread fast and everyone wants to run after Shiho- Shinichi to ask for confirmation. The two students who heard it exaggerated the story by saying Shinichi was flirting with boys that's why he was ignoring Ran. And they also spread out the fact that Shiho- or well, Shinichi, didn't kiss Ran.

Shiho tried to evade everyone who was after her. But every girl had different reactions to the said rumor. Some were mad at him for hurting Ran. Kazuha, Sonoko and Sera included. Some were crying, wanting to confirm it. Some wanted to comfort him. Some wanted to convince him not to have a crush on boys because they 'loved' him.

There's only one person who Shiho wanted to see right now. And it was that darned Kudo.

When they found each other, Shiho pushed Shinichi to the wall as they hid inside the clinic.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shinichi said innocently.

"Stop playing with me, it's your fault why this happened!" Shiho said in anger.

"I'm not the one who claimed I was gay."

"You hurt Mouri-san!"

Shinichi didn't say another word until he pulled Shiho closer to him. Wrapping his arms around her. It felt different for Shinichi because he was supposed to be the guy. But he's gonna cling to his idea. His selfish idea. He leaned closer to her ear to whisper; You have two options. Kiss Ran or kiss me.

Shiho pushed him away from her.

 _Is Kudo seducing me right now?_

"I'm serious!" Shinichi said, noticing the look of disbelief in Shiho's face.

"How can you do that? To her? This is your life, you know? And I'm trying my best to keep us under a low profile without suspicions!"

"They'd have suspicions either way. Not until you prove that you're not afraid of kissing a girl."

"I'm not. It's just not right to kiss Mouri-san!"

"Then kiss me."

 _K- Kudo's lost it!_

Shiho felt cornered. She didn't understand why Shinichi was willing to do such thing. Ruining his own life even. But then she thought that Shinichi already knew how screwed up his life was because of her. She thought that maybe he knew he was never coming back to his body. So he might as well destroy the reputation using Shiho's body. Shiho felt that she deserved the punishment to live Kudo's ruined life.

She slowly leaned closer to Shinichi and kissed him.

Shinichi felt that she was about to pull away so he pulled her by the tie to keep him in place. He was counting in his mind. A countdown of fifteen seconds before he let her go.

"What do you feel?" he asked.

"Nothing." Shiho said weakly and turned away. She was unaware that Ran saw the kiss (and the 'then kiss me' words from Shinichi. Other than that Ran didn't hear the rest). But Shinichi knew because he called Ran to the clinic for her to witness it.

When they got home separately, Shiho was quiet. The guilt was too much. Shinichi didn't know what she was thinking, but he knew she felt bad for what he made her do so he sat beside her.

"You didn't ruin my life." He said.

"Then why did you make me do that?" She sounded so weak, so vulnerable. Shinichi could feel the guilt in him too. He didn't want to hurt her than he's already hurting Ran.

"I had to." He answered. "Ran was getting suspicious of us and I needed to clear it."

"By forcing me to kiss you?" Shinichi knew Shiho would've raised a brow on him by now but she didn't. She kept her eyes glued to the floor.

"That's part of the plan. It wouldn't go well if you knew about it." He pulled her face up to look at him. "You have another big role to play tomorrow, if you're still with me."

"What plan?" Shinichi pulled his hand away from her face.

"The plan that you reject my feelings. Or well, your feelings. I made you kiss me while you're broken so Ran would believe that you felt nothing for me." Shinichi explained. "And tomorrow you will explain to her that you kissed her because you wanted to know how you really feel when around me." Shinichi knew it was a selfish request. A selfish plan. Shiho's reputation was the one to go down after the rejection. But he knew Shiho would comply either way.

Shiho only nodded.

"But I told everyone you were gay." She said with a soft voice. She sounded really guilty.

"It'll clear up once you tell Ran you told her that because you needed time to sort out your feelings with me."

The following day, Shiho did as she was told. Even if it pained her to say a lot of hurtful things about herself. She told Ran that she really felt nothing for Shiho. That she was no one that matters. That she's just someone who had confused feelings for Shinichi. Yes, Shiho was just a confused girl who didn't know whether or not she has a crush on Kudo.

Ran wanted to believe it, but the fact that Shiho- Shinichi wasn't kissing her right now is making everything seem like a lie. Shiho could see through that.

"I won't take your first kiss." Shiho said calmly. Ran looked up at her.

"Why? You took that woman's first kiss and not mine?"

"I want us to have a fresh start. Where I will no longer hurt you as I always do. When I feel that I deserve you."

Ran was taken aback. She never thought Shinichi would be this serious about their relationship. She smiled at Shiho- Shinichi.

"Thank you. For being honest."


	7. Strange Act, The Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's. And for those who are wondering; No, I won't do any yaoi or yuri scenes. I just do straight.

 **Nivellia Neil:** Thank you for your review and your support! I hope this chapter makes your day.

 **Detective Cat:** I'm glad you liked it. And thank you for your review and support!

So let's start!

 **CHAPTER SEVEN: STRANGE ACT, THE NIGHTMARE?**

Finally, Shinichi's problem was solved. Ran doesn't mind anymore when Shiho and Shinichi made contact.

However, what Shinichi did not solve, was the fact that he was still in Shiho Miyano's body, a hot, famed foreign student in their class. An icy-hearted heartthrob that doesn't run out of suitors.

It was night and Shinichi was left in school to finish the Science project he had _with_ the group. Unfortunately for him, his group mates took him for granted, handing all the task to him- her. He was inside the library, it was dark and the librarian left the keys to him. He sighed as he finally finished everything. Closing the neatly printed research.

 _It should've been Shiho doing all this. Not me._

He looked up, seeing the time. It was already 10:47. Walking home this late won't do him good. Not when he's in a beautiful woman's body. He called Shiho, hoping that she can pick him up. The phone rang but no one was answering. Shinichi thought she could be in the bathroom so he waited for several minutes before calling again, but still, Shiho did not answer.

 _What is that darned Shiho doing at a time like this?!_

And it dawned him that she could be sleeping. But then again, she's the type to sleep late. She could be just ignoring him now. He groaned and just get on with it. Closing the library and exiting the campus. He'll walk home alone. If anything were to happen to him, he blames Shiho for not answering her phone. Yep, he'll use that against her if she threw a fit.

Shinichi hurried his walking, not wanting to be caught walking alone by anyone.

The situation was really not on his side right now. Because he bumped into a boy wearing white. Kaito Kid. Shinichi froze as Kaito Kid smiled at him. The killer smile he always use to entice women. Shinichi wasn't enticed, he froze because he was nervous of what's about to happen. He can try to run, he can try to get away, but either way if Kid will go after him, he won't be able to get away. Kid will surely dominate Shinichi- Shiho's body.

 _Crap! What now?! What now?!_

"The moon shines brightly today, don't you think?" Kid said, Shinichi didn't answer. "Am I _that_ fascinating to stare at?" He chuckled. "Well then, let's see what you think about me when I-" Kid leaned closer to Shinichi.

"AAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!" Shinichi screamed. "STAY AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU PERVERT!"

Shiho couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Shinichi was sleeping in her bed, shouting at her to stay away. His hands were pushing the air as if someone was there. And he was talking as if someone was harassing him.

 _What kind of dream is Kudo having exactly?_

She wondered. She shook him awake and Shinichi's eyes opened, pushing himself to sit up, sweating and panting. He's never felt so afraid in his life. He looked around, gone paranoid all of the sudden. When he recognized where he was, who he was with and what was happening, he sighed in relief as he landed back down the bed. A big sigh of relief escaping his throat. Shiho raises a brow on him, crossing her arms.

"What's all that, tantei-san?"

"I almost got raped." He said, closing his eyes and shaking his head repeatedly, wanting to shake away that terrible nightmare.

"Raped?" She scoffed. "Who's gonna do that, Mouri-san?"

"It's not me. It's your body." The smile on Shiho's face faded.

 _Did he just dream about my body getting raped by some pervert?_

"Would you mind explaining why you have such dream?" Her cold tone was back again, using Shinichi's voice. Shinichi suddenly thought that maybe he should've kept it to himself. But it doesn't just concern him. With their situation, they needed to update each other of what's happening.

"I don't know. It just felt so real that I want to forget it!" He grabs his pillow and released muffled screams under it.

"Tsk. Maybe that's karma for what you did to me." Shinichi thought about it and she's probably right. Shinichi stole her first kiss. And she wasn't mad because he knew that Shiho would do anything for his sake, because she still feel that it was her fault. Well, partly, it was, but he can't blame her.

He didn't answer her and slowly pulls the pillow off his face.

"Hey Shiho... do you think we'll ever get back to normal?" He asked sadly. "I mean, are you doing something about it?"

He wanted to see her expression, she looked troubled and it seemed that someone just smashed the guilt right in her face. He didn't mean to hurt her again, but he needed to know. If there was still hope for him to come back to Ran. He didn't want her to wait any longer. His body was there but Shiho could only distract Ran for a little longer. Sooner or later, Ran will become suspicious again. That's for sure.

Also, he didn't want to keep Shiho from being guilty. Probably every time she sees Shinichi, all she could feel for him was guilt.

"I'm trying." She said but almost a whisper. She didn't want to give him false hope. She didn't want him to hope. Because she doesn't believe how she could actually come up with something when she doesn't even understand what's happening.

"Shiho-" he wanted to comfort her. He was the only who understands her situation, the only one she could talk to, the only one who knew who she really was.

"That's Miyano-san for you, Kudo." She said, her cold tone was back.

 _Why are you trying to cover up everything? Why do you have to act strong when you're actually breaking?_

He wanted to ask so bad, but then Shiho said that they'd be late for school if they don't hurry.

Arriving in school, they find everyone gathered outside. Shinichi stared at everyone in wonder while Shiho remained poker-faced. Shinichi squinted at her, telling her to at least pretend that she's interested in what's going on, act like a normal student. But Shiho raises a brow on him, giving him the look saying 'are you saying I'm not a normal student?' Shinichi had to dodge out of that question. He was thinking of an excuse that has no loopholes when suddenly, he spotted Ran and Sonoko.

"Ra- Mouri-san!" He called.

It wasn't the best move he's done. Shiho grabs Shinichi by the tie and with Shinichi's strength, Shinichi was forced to bent his body down, just as Shiho did as well. Ran and Sonoko heard Shinichi's call as Shiho but when they turned they did not see him- her, due to the thick crowd of students.

"Do anything out of character again and you'll suffer when we get home." She threatened. Shinichi gulped and Shiho releases her. Seeing her own face being frightened like that, she could never imagine it was actually what she looked like when afraid. She smirked at him before standing straight. Shinichi fixed his tie.

 _I'll keep that in mind._ He thought.

The next thing Shinichi knew was that a heavy hand pulled him closer to a warm body with a strong built. He couldn't do anything as the arm of that person wrapped around his neck, not enough to choke him but enough to keep him in that person's chest. He looked up in wonder and saw the face of a smiling Kuroba.

 _Kuroba Kaito?!_

His horrible nightmare did a quick replay behind his eyes. Being raped by Kaito Kid who was no other than Kuroba Kaito. Shinichi shivered inside and out. He couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't want this. He doesn't want it. Not one bit. His heart beating rapidly as Kuroba pulled Shinichi to approach Shiho.

"What do you think you're doing, Kudo?!" He yelled. "Pulling her like that?"

"Her?" Shiho caught Kaito's eyes. She didn't seem to bother to care that her body is being held like this by a man. Shinichi was cursing her under his breath.

"Yeah her." He confirmed. "Don't tell me you're playing with two girls' hearts. You already have Ran's."

"Is it my problem if I also have hers?"

 _Oi, oi, what kind of game are you playing here, Shiho?_

"Yeah there is." Kaito releases Shinichi at last and approached Shiho, his hands in his pockets. "Don't break her heart. I don't want to see her cry."

"What's in it for you? You're not her boyfriend." Shiho said coldly.

 _Shiho at least try to sound like me for once!_

"I'm interested in her."

"So am I."

The students who were surrounding them heard this little debate and immediately encircled them. Kuroba, Shiho and Shinichi were in the middle. Shinichi didn't like the attention one bit. He didn't understand what was up with Shiho this morning, but he was guessing it has something to do with pissing her off because of his dreams.

"Liar. Aren't you Ran's boyfriend already?" Kaito said cockily.

"That doesn't limit me from having an interest in her."

 _Darn you Shiho! What is this?!_

Kaito was having an odd feeling from Shinichi (Shiho). It was as if he wasn't really Shinichi (well he's right). But he couldn't figure out what was it that makes him out of character that day. He and Shinichi were friends, so he thought he could share the new girl with him. But right now, Shinichi was denying that their conversation before ever existed, because right now Shinichi is acting like he _owns_ Shiho (Shinichi).

"You jerk! How could you say things like that in school! Especially now that you're with Ran!" Sonoko shouted.

 _Holy crap! Ran and Sonoko...!_

Shinichi couldn't move from where he was. He didn't know how to act anymore. He was a man trapped inside a woman's body. But then Shiho pulled him to follow her and later she pulled Ran. Sonoko and Kaito and the rest of the students watched the three of them go. Ran didn't resist and so did Shinichi.

"W- What is going on here?" Kaito muttered loudly.

"Shinichi loves them both?"

When the three were far, Shiho threw Ran and Shinichi to the wall. It wasn't that hard. She got a hang of the strength she has. Ran was fighting her tears from falling. Ever since Shinichi's return he's been acting strange. Every time they had a talk, it felt so real, so sincere. But after that everything will shatter because of Ai's cousin. Miyano Shiho. That new student. That very existence of that student always ruined everything.

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Ran shouted. She was hurt.

Shinichi and Shiho knew that very well. Shinichi wanted to comfort her. But being Shiho Miyano, being someone no one to Ran, he couldn't bring himself to do anything.

"I want to clarify things." Shiho said sternly. She was acting like Shinichi now.

 _If she can act like me all along, why does she have to go out of character at times?_

"You lied to me! Every single time I forgive you, you'd take it for granted! I've had enough!" Ran slaps Shiho. Shiho didn't do anything and Shinichi froze. That slap was meant for him. That should've been him. Shiho wasn't the one who should be fixing his problems. She doesn't have to go through this for him. "You always say she's no one that matters! But every time... every time I see you with her... it's all a lie!"

"She really doesn't matter, Ran!"

"Then why?! Tell me why you had to go and say all that in front of everyone?! As if I were nothing but a victim of your little act!" Ran couldn't hold her tears anymore. It was too much. The last thing Shiho wanted to do was hurt her.

"I made a deal with Kaito, about new girls being his play toys. And now that I'm on a steady relationship with you, it hurts me to see someone's heart get played with."

 _Oi, oi, don't tell me you're speaking again from experience._

"S- So that means..."

"I want him to know that I'm over that. I'm done helping him."

Ran smiled. She couldn't believe how many times she had to doubt on Shinichi. How many times she had to hurt him. To cry because she thought he was playing her. She wrapped her arms around him and apologized repeatedly. Shiho hushed her, telling her that it was alright.

Shinichi on the other hand couldn't believe that Shiho was doing a better job at this than he is.

"Shiho-chan, I'm sorry." Ran said, ruining Shinichi's thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, it's alright." he managed to say.

When they gathered with everyone outside the classrooms, there was an announcement for the sudden activity held by the principal. A field trip. Or more like a field work. Everyone was to group themselves into six and go out and find themselves a research paper about anything. It was up to them to make that paper.

It will be worth half their grade because most of the classes will be suspended to finish the work. They can travel, camp, work, do what they want as long as it doesn't involve anything dangerous. They are required to pass it a month before the last day of school.

"Mouri Ran is with me!" Sonoko exclaimed the moment the announcements have finished.

It was a race to get the smartest students.

Sonoko grabbed hold of Ran, not letting her go or out of her sight. Then she eyed Shinichi (Shiho) and grabbed her too. Shinichi had a feeling a bunch of men will be grabbing him sooner or later. He wanted to go to Sonoko's team but the fact that they don't like Shiho Miyano, they might not consider him a member at all.

But he was wrong.

Sera suddenly pushed him towards the group.

"Don't be shy Miyano-san!" She said, pushing Shinichi despite his resistance.

"Sera-san! We're full!" Sonoko said, shooing Shinichi while he was far.

"Oh come on. We lack members. We'll need more brains." Sera insisted.

"I already have the detective freak with me. And me, the Deduction Queen and you." Sonoko reasoned.

"That's four of us." Sera counted.

"I don't need a heavy load!"

"We lack members!"

"Sonoko, I think it's alright. We'll need more members as possible." Ran defended. She thought maybe she should get to know Shiho (Shinichi) more. After all, Shinichi seems to know her well. He's just somehow rejecting that she was worth something to him.

"Fine. But who's our last member?" Sonoko said and looked around the students surrounding them.

Everyone else seems to already be in the group. Until they've spotted a student crawling on the ground, as if he just survived a stampede. Sonoko grinned and pulled that student up to his feet.

"You're coming with us!" She announced and pulled Eisuke to their group.

"Him?" Sera raises a brow.

"There's no one else."

"Alright then!"

"So what kind of research are we going to do?" Shinichi asked.

"Why are you asking me, _genius_?" Sonoko teased and Shinichi remembered he was still Shiho. Like that fact wasn't there a moment ago.

"How about we'll talk about this at my place." Eisuke offered.

"Sure. Tomorrow." Sera said.

"Good idea. About 8am?" Ran added.

"It's settled then. No one should come late!" Sonoko ended. Eisuke didn't even had the chance to speak up.

Later,

The two got home. Again, Shiho was quiet. Shinichi waited for an opportunity until Shiho has settled down in her bed, before she could sleep, he needed to talk to her.

"Is this about that dream I had?" Shinichi asked.

"No."

"Then what?"

"Nothing."

"How can it be nothing? You've been overprotective of me! You almost ruined everything with Ran!"

"It's your period."

"Eh?"

Shinichi looked down on his female anatomy in high awkwardness and then looked back at Shiho.

"It's supposed to be somewhere this day. I don't know whether you knew about it or not, I'm just being cautious."

Shinichi facepalmed. Literally did.

 _So that's why... I thought it was something else..._


	8. Yasuyuki Yoshihara

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's. And yes, Yoshihara Yasuyuki is an OC. He doesn't exist in DC (unless coincidentally his name resembles a victim, suspect, killer, alibi, extras in DC, which I highly doubt).

 **Nivellia Neil:** My adorable reviewer, thank you for your consistent reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

 **Detective Cat:** Thank you for dropping a review and for sharing your thoughts. I'm glad I made you laugh.

 **mickeyt0613:** Thank you very much for your review, it helps me think and write. I hope you enjoy this as the story goes!

Eisuke lives in Beika. Just bear with me here. Had to do some changes... or a lot. Please enjoy! :)

 **CHAPTER EIGHT: YASUYUKI YOSHIHARA**

Shinichi and Shiho received a call from Agasa that he'd be home soon with the kids. And by that time, they needed a better excuse to somehow erase the existence of both Edogawa Conan ad Haibara Ai. After all, there's just a chance that they might get stuck with each other's bodies, which they both hope is not the case.

They slept early so that they will not be late to Sonoko's little meet up at Eisuke's house.

On their way to the agency to meet up with Ran and Sonoko, Shinichi was wondering how he'd portray Shiho. He's never actually seen Shiho much, he was just more on seeing Haibara. _What's the difference anyway? Either way she's still cold and quiet._ Shinichi decided to stick with that. But then he wondered, is Shiho getting a hang of being Shinichi? He hoped not. Otherwise, she wouldn't even make a cure for them.

"Shinichi! Shiho-chan!" Ran waved at them the moment she laid eyes on them.

"That Shinichi is with that new girl again." Sonoko said annoyingly. Shinichi did his usual and just ignored her. It was for the best.

"Sonoko!" and Ran's doing her usual scolding.

"I live with the idiot. Of course we'll walk here together." Shinichi said, catching Shiho's usual icy tone. Shiho refrained from smirking, not wanting any unusual attention again.

That shuts Sonoko up about the situation. For once, Shinichi spoke up to defend Shiho. And Shinichi actually felt good, finally being able to help her with this. So far he haven't contributed to her reputation lately, other than attract boys. Which wasn't really because of him. Shiho's physical body already did the work.

The four walked towards the last intersection to the road, reaching the red rental car the Sera rented. Eisuke was beside her.

"You guys are two minute late!" Sera said, showing them her watch. 8:02.

"It's 8 o'clock sharp in my watch!" Sonoko defended. Although she didn't show Sera her watch. Sera, Shinichi and Shiho knew very well that Sonoko was just wanting to say something back at Sera. Well that's Sonoko for them. She wouldn't be Sonoko if she were to act any different.

Their talk didnt last long. Everyone rode the car. The four sat at the back and it wasn't spacious for them. But they had to get on with it until they arrive at Eisuke's house. Sera said she left her bike at Eisuke's so she could drive the car he rented, not paying attention to the number of passengers they are going to pick up.

When they've arrived, they find an average-sized house. It has two floors. The house was painted white and it has white-painted fences in hip level. The door was scarlet. They had a garden outside, a mat and a basket. Like someone was having a picnic. Eisuke led them to the garden.

"What are we doing here? Aren't you going to welcome us?" Sonoko said, squinting at Eisuke. There was something he wasn't telling them.

"Well uhm- it's uh-" He wanted to talk but Sonoko's scary aura has come out.

"It's what?"

"Sonoko, maybe we should hear him out."

"I am hearing him out. He's just not talking."

"Sera-san, you got here early, what's it about?" Shinichi turned to Sera and asked.

"Well, some doctor is in there with Eisuke's sister. He had some stuff with him." Sera said, remembering what had happened when she first got there. Then everyone's piercing eyes turned to Eisuke who was nervously backing away from them, afraid what they'd do to him.

"I- I forgot my sister had a meeting with Dr. Yoshihara." He said.

"The house is big. Can't we use at least one room?" Sonoko was really pushing it. Shinichi rolled his eyes. She's doing it again.

"Well, Hidemi-chan doesn't want any disturbance."

"What does she mean by that?!" _I think you're shouting already answered your own question._ Shinichi thought.

"Well Sonoko, we're just going to talk about what topic we'll do a research on anyway." Ran said, trying to calm her down. "This isn't so bad. It's like we're having a picnic."

"True, true!" Sera agreed and sat at the end of the mat on the green grass.

"Fine." She didn't have a choice anyway.

Shinichi and Shiho joined them and Eisuke was in a relief. He should've been more careful about invitations knowing his sister is a CIA agent. He might interfere with some missions.

It's been two hours since they sat there, ate and talk but still nothing came to mind. They tried all sorts of topics, from strawberries to bananas, then carrots to potatoes, then fertilizer to tree planting. Sonoko was almost saying anything that she sees in their surroundings. Ran tried her best to either support the idea or bring up something that has more sense than Sonoko's. Sera was suggesting wild ideas that seems rather impossible. She wanted to combine stuff such as eggs mixing with a certain chemical, creating a potion and the likes. Eisuke tried suggesting to create a vitamin, finding the right herbs for it. Although his idea was immediately turned down by Sonoko.

Shinichi kept quiet. It's what Shiho would do anyways. But he kept nudging Shiho from time to time, knowing she has no interest in sharing her scientific ideas to them.

"This is pointless! We've been here for hours and nothing!" Sonoko seemed to have lost hope as she lay down on the soft grass.

It was then that they saw the door opening and a man with silver hair exited the house. At first glimpse, Shiho thought it was Gin, she felt that scary aura she gets from Black Organization members but looking closely, the man's spiky silver hair wasn't Gin. He had an unusual heterochromic eyes. One was nordic blue eyes while the other is vale green. He turned to the high schoolers with a mischievous grin that gave shivers to Shiho. He's definitely from the organization. If not, then who else would be emitting the same scary aura she's feeling?

Mizunashi Rena went out of the house moments after the man. He was a few inches lesser than Gin's height.

"Hey Eisuke, who's he?" Sera asked. She also finds that man suspicious.

"Oh that's Dr. Yoshihara."

"What does he do exactly?" Shinichi asked. He could see Shiho's grim reaction at his presence, so he took action to gather data. Fast.

"He's an inventor and he's a technician too. He fixed Hidemi-chan's gadgets and stuff."

"Eh? So this hottie is a real genius." Sonoko smirked and then shifted into a smile as she waved at the said man.

"Sonoko, what about Makoto-san?" Ran intentionally brought that up.

"I'm just going to say hi." Sonoko reasoned. But that grin on her face says otherwise. She stood up to greet the man, the others followed. Shiho however stuck closely behind Shinichi. It was an odd sight for Shinichi;s body to hide behind Shiho's.

"Oh Ei-chan, how's the research going?" Rena asked. Eisuke chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Nothing yet."

"Maybe i could offer some assistance." Offered the man. His voice was similar to Akai's, but it sounded as sharp and terrifying as Gin at the same time. Shinichi noticed that the man made eye contact with him. Of course he will. Shinichi was in Sherry's body after all.

"Sure thing!" Sonoko jumped.

"What kind of research are you up to anyway?" He asked and Sera stepped forward.

"The principal told us to make a discovery of anything we can discover."

"Oh, so you are to discover it yourself?" He chuckled. "The only thing I could give you is an advice."

"But- but-" Sonoko whimpered and the man places a gentle hand on her cheek and Sonoko flushed her while face with red at the physical touch he just did. She definitely fell for him.

"It's your research after all. If I offer my idea, it wouldn't be yours." He took his hand away and returned his gaze at Shinichi. "You don't have to think of something that's not you. What you should create is something that all of you wants."

"That's what we've been doing but there's nothing mutual about us." Sera reasoned, she tried acting like a normal teenage girl, not the genius know-it-all.

"Did everyone speak up their minds?"

The six exchanged looks. Not everyone freely spoke. Not everyone participated or cooperated. They weren't acting as a group. Shinichi already noticed it but in his condition and Shiho's isolation of herself, they just couldn't be themselves. The man smiled knowing he pointed out what needs to.

"Well then, I have to go. I have other things to do." He said and smiled. Shinichi knew who he was actually smiling at.

"Y- Yeah. Thank you very much Dr. Yoshihara-san!" Sonoko waved. Ran, Sera and Eisuke echoed.

"Anytime." He replied.

"Oh and," Sonoko had real guts to ask him this. "is it alright to ask for your number?"

"Geez Sonoko!" Ran was the one embarrassed as if Sonoko was her child. Sonoko smiled her widest when the man handed his calling card. It had his strong manly scent in it. Sonoko waited for the man to go and inhaled that strong scent.

"Wow~ he's something~" she looked like she was drugged or something.

"Should we go back to researching now?" Sera tried to snap her back to reality, but Sonoko was still stuck in her daydreams. Rena chuckled and places a hand on Eisuke's shoulder.

"Ei-chan, I have to go to work now."

"Y- Yeah. Take care sis!" He waved her goodbye and then turned to Sonoko who was now being shaken awake by Ran and Sera.

"Right~ so everyone, I want you to pass a thousand word idea from you~ based from what you want~" Sonoko said, still hypnotized by him.

"A- A thousand words?!" Eisuke exclaimed.

"Hey Sonoko, that's-" Shinichi spoke but Sonoko hushed him.

"Not a word from you, Miyano!" Shinichi was getting pissed that he couldn't speak his mind. He wanted to say a lot of things. So he decided to get his payback on writing more than a thousand words for her to read.

"Isn't that too much to ask of us?" Sera kept snapping her finger in front of Sonoko. She didn't even blink.

"Just do it! Pass it to me by next week!" Sonoko laughed her annoying laugh and bid everyone goodbye.

When everyone was home, Shinichi immediately turned the computer on, stretched his arms and started typing. Shiho saw how much he's affected by Sonoko's treatment towards him. She knew again that it was her fault. It was her body. Her name. Her reputation. Her. It was her. It wasn't him.

"Kudo-kun..." she called out to him softly but he was too busy piling up his thoughts to throw at Sonoko.

She's been working on a cure for them every midnight when Shinichi was asleep. But so far she's got no progress. None. She has nothing to offer him, nothing to tell him, nothing good. She didn't want him to wait for more years for the antidote that might even turn into something else again.

Shiho decided to take desperate measures. She needed that calling card.

Yoshihara was a Black Organization member. Or so she thinks. He didn't seem to harm her or anything. She decided to give it a try. She wasn't aware of any of their real names, just their code names. So that night, she paid Eisuke a call, asking for the guy's number. He was sleepy, but he sent it to her and fell asleep quickly.

Shiho was now in her room, she locked it making sure Shinichi won't suddenly enter.

After taking a deep breath... she made her call.

 _RING! RING! RING!_

Every second it rings, her heart pounded. She was nervous but at the same time desperate.

 _RING! RING! RING!_

She can't handle such pressure. She can't handle being the cause and source of Shinichi's suffering.

It finally connected.

"Yes?" His voice. Just his voice it frightens her so bad. "Who is this?" His second sentence, Shiho managed to change the channel of the voice changer into her voice.

"This is Sherry speaking." She tried not to shake or squeak.

"Ah Sherry. Surprisingly you called." He said with sudden amusement in his tone. "In the middle of the night." He added.

"I want to know... who you are..." she knew very well that she's going to suffer consequences sooner or later for contacting him in the first place.

"Would it matter? Now that the organization is defeated?" He was playing her, he wants to hear something from her. She didn't care. She just wants to fix this problem as soon as possible.

"I- I need help." The man on the other end would release an amused chuckle.

"Sherry? Am I hearing this right? You're asking for help? _My_ help to be specific." He teased. He's really provoking her.

"Yes." She wanted to keep her cool despite her wrong decision to call him.

"If you're not aware. I'm a member that was long ago cut off." He informed. "To give you a little history lesson, they once call me the Eau De Vie before they renamed me and cast me out of the group. Can you guess very well who did that?"

"Gin." She muttered under her breath.

"That's right. That soul-crushing son of a gun almost killed me. So what makes you think I'll help his precious Sherry after what he did to me?"

"I- I don't belong to him!" Without her knowledge, the man smirked.

"Alright, I'll give it a try. What is your problem?"

"I- I was trying to make a cure for- for-"

"The Apotoxin, correct? I've heard about it. Heck, I've seen it. Your parents were doing such a great job." Just be mentioning them in general, she had an unstoppable urge to inquire for more. Even if she knew deep inside that he's baiting her, getting her attention, her trust. She knew well not to trust anyone from the organization. Yet here she is, asking for help.

"Yeah. I- I made things worse." She wanted to die right now for what she's doing.

"I want you to make me a sample of the Apotoxin-4869. Deliver it to the mailing address I will send you after our conversation. Then deliver me the new conflict you are having a problem with. Is that too much to ask of you, Sherry?"

"N- No. But I can't give you a sample of the formula I used as counter-effect. I- I don't have anything about it."

"Whether you're lying or you lost it, you can send me your blood, a hair strand, anything that could help me with it."

"Okay."

"And Sherry,"

"Yes?"

"I want to take you out with me sometime."

Shiho didn't have the chance to answer because the doctor already ended the call. She thought how much she's going to regret this. But it was the only thing she could think of. She can make the antidote alone. She needed help. A help from them.

But one other thing that bothered her was that; what have she gotten herself into?

Surely, Yoshihara won't help her without a price. And he just named it.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Yoshihara's codename is also a made up since he doesn't really exist in the organization. I will elaborate on his history on future chapters since he'll be an OC who is going to show up a lot.

And sorry for the OOC's. I already said that on top but hey, I apologize again.

If you are interested in more DC fanfics, feel free to check out my profile and look for any works that catches your attention. And if you're also interested in other fics, I also write Tokyo Ghoul, Kagerou Project and Nanatsu No Taizai. Just drop by my _Library_. For more information and inquiries about my works, check out the announcements on my profile. For questions, feel free to drop me a message. Thank you!


	9. The Mail Thief

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's. And Yumi Miyamoto lovers/fans, whatever you call yourselves. Here's a heads-up 'coz she'll be showing up a lot after this chapter. And note for those who have missed the link, I uploaded a pic of Yoshihara in his debut chapter. Thank you!

Sorry for the delayed upload, I went out of town and I didn't know it would take longer than two days.

 **chey721:** Thank you for your review, I also can't wait to hear from you soon.

 **roankun:** It's alright, I expected it since I _did_ insert an OC. Thank you for your review, opinion and reads for the past chapters. It's true that I cannot please everyone so whether it is a good or bad review, I will take it as it is. Thanks for the review!

 **Nivellia Neil:** My adorable reviewer, thank you again for being active! Dr. Yasuyuki Yoshihara is an OC that works for the Black Organization. He and Gin aren't related but they don't like each other. You could say, they're rivals/enemies. And no, he doesn't work for the CIA. For Rena and Eisuke he's just a simple technician and doctor. None of them except Shiho knew of his involvement with the Black Org. Thank you again for your adorable review, I hope to hear from you soon!

 **Alessandra.12:** Hey. I'm sorry for the confusion, just drop by questions so that I can answer them. And yes, it's okay, English isn't also my native language. As long as you speak English, I can connect with you, I do not judge grammar or bad English. So don't worry about it *smiles*. Thanks again for the review!

Here's the ninth chapter!

Enjoy!

 **CHAPTER NINE: THE MAIL THIEF**

It's been a twelve days since Shinichi and Shiho had exchanged bodies. Everyone haven't passed any ideas to Sonoko yet. Everyone was having a hard time. But as for Shinichi, he's been writing more than a thousand words. He didn't count, but he's reached about eight pages (back to back) already and he's really tired but as long as it was a payback for Sonoko, he was really happy about it. Shiho on the other hand kept contact with Yoshihara. She sent what she can remember from the Apotoxin-4869 and secretly takes blood samples and hair strands from Shinichi, pretending that it was for her own experiments.

Agasa was home, but still they didn't tell him anything. They just said that Shinichi had to stay at Agasa's house for observation of the antidote's effects, which is partly true. The Detective Boys misses Conan and Ai who disappeared, making up an excuse that the two went on an adventure on their own. It wasn't the best that they can come up with but they embraced the stupid idea.

It was their thirteenth day, Shiho was asleep in her desk, a set of three blank papers beneath her face, a pen in hand. She haven't wrote a single thing.

She was startled the moment her phone rang. She reached for it in a hurry and answered it without checking who the caller was. Her raven hair was messy and it was messed up even more when she scratched her scalp. She had no idea what time it was.

"Yes?"

"Who is this?" replied the man on the other end.

"How can you call and not know who-" it took a while for Shiho to actually regain her senses. Yoshihara was calling and her voice was Shinichi's. "-ah! M- My mistake!" Yoshihara didn't answer on the other end, waiting for an explanation. "Sh- Shiho! You have a call!" she pretended and ran towards the door to lock it before Shinichi enters or anything. Then she ran back and reached for his bowtie, channeling the right voice before answering. "Yes?"

"Boyfriend?" He teased.

"No. Kudo is a friend."

"It's 6 in the morning. You two sleep in one bedroom?"

"What do you care?"

"Curious. I never thought you'd let another man touch you. Other than Gin of course."

"I- I never let anyone touch me! Especially Gin!" It was obviously a lie. She had no idea what Shinichi's been doing to her actually. For all she knew he could be masturbating with her body. Oh horrible, horrible, horrible thoughts.

"Alright. You don't have to be guilty." He teased.

As much as Shiho wanted to end her contact with him, she couldn't. She needed him. Even if she has no idea if he's really helping or secretly sending everything to the organization and Gin. The thoughts made her shiver but she didn't want to worry. She's obviously lying to herself.

"Shut up." Enough with that topic. "Why'd you call me anyway? Early in the morning!"

"Payback. For calling me late midnight the first time." _Not funny_. She thought.

"The truth." She inquired.

"I will send you the antidote I made. I'm not entirely sure it would work, but you can give it a try."

"Really?!" Her voice lit in joy. _Is this true? He could be lying... but he could also be telling the truth._

"Yeah. I just need you to send me a pill of the Apotoxin-4869. Today. If I don't receive it within the day. Expect the worse."

"I know. I'll send it as soon as possible."

Shiho was in a rush, already recreating the pill herself. This is it. This is it. This is it. Everything will be over. Everything will end. Everything will be back to normal. All her sacrifice will be rewarded. She excitedly exited the house, ignoring the professor who was making breakfast and Shinichi who was half-awake at the dining table.

She sent it to his mailing address and went back home. She was too happy, her thoughts occupied with many future moments that could happen once she receives the antidote. She had no idea someone was right in front of her.

"O- Ow!" She massages her head as she fell. The man who bumped into her didn't care, he just ran. "That jerk!"

"Oh Kudo-kun!" exclaimed Yumi.

"Yumi-san? What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm on a chase. Think you can help me?"

Yumi eyed the running man earlier. Shiho wanted to blow her off. This isn't her thing. Justice and criminal catching and stuff. It was Shinichi's. But she shrugged and nodded. After all, she just have to wait for half a day and anytime soon Yoshihara would send the antidote. She just needed to bear to be Shinichi one more day.

Just one.

One last.

She ran after the runaway criminal with Yumi. The man disappeared.

"No way! Where did he go?" Yumi turned her head left and right, her eyes trying to spot the criminal but there was no sight of him.

"Why are you running after him anyway, Yumi-san?" Yumi sighed and turned to Shiho.

"He's a mail thief. He snatches up packages and disappears."

 _Mail thief? That's not a good thing_.

"Since when did he start stealing mails?"

"Just about a week ago. The Gunma Prefecture Police notified us that he was on his way here."

 _So the Gunma police decided to hand him over to Beika? Really Yamamura-san?_

"Anything you know about him?"

"His name is Junko Hirai. That's all that we could get from the Gunma Prefecture. They say he's a ghost."

 _Oh geez, this is something that will turn on Kudo. I need to get him here fast._

"Well then Yumi-san, I'll let you know what I can do."

"You're going home?" _More like call on Kudo._

"I- I have other things to do."

"We can't let him get away! He could be somewhere around here!"

The two looked around, seeing themselves on a soon-to-be-demolished area (buildings, park. It was due to the organization's explosions before they were captured.) But it wasn't publicly announced yet. Due to some members still being out there. Shiho sighed. Yumi wouldn't let go of Kudo that easy. She told Yumi that they should split up and the moment Yumi left, Shiho left Shinichi a text message, telling him to hurry.

Shiho slowly walked towards the entrance and was surprised to hear shattered glass coming from above. That mail thief jumped down from the second floor. Shiho rolled away, covering her face, hoping not to be grazed by any of the shattered glass.

The man was holding into a blanket tied together into a rope.

He landed safely into the ground and started running away. Shiho was getting pissed.

 _Kudo, you owe me._

She ran after the man even if she didn't want to. The man took a sharp turn at the corner. Shiho passed by him before she could come to a stop and run back to that corner, not being able to see the man anymore. She ran to the direction she thought he went, only to be jumped on by the mail thief hiding above the wall.

"Leave me alone detective!" He yelled.

 _You left me no choice!_

The mail thief brought out a knife and was about to stab it into Shiho's chest but then the man was propelled away. Someone just landed him a powerful kick.

 _What?_

Shiho looked to the side seeing an angry Ran. Sera and Sonoko behind her, smiling.

 _Not them._

The man was knocked unconscious and Yumi came right on time to arrest him.

The cops later arrived to pick him up and Yumi had to thank Shiho and Ran for their help.

"Oh so Shinichi was helping you catch him?" Ran clarified.

"Yeah, yeah." Yumi chuckled. "Shinichi was quite the charmer!"

 _Oi, oi, what is she blabbing about?_

Without her consent, Shiho slapped her face literally. Ran, Yumi, Sera and Sonoko turned to her with a stunned face. Wondering why Shinichi- or rather Shiho, slapped her face. Shiho couldn't tell them, but she's starting to talk like Shinichi, starting to act like him and for all she know she could be copying perfectly his facial expression. She couldn't live like that.

"Shinichi, are you alright?" Ran asked. Sonoko snickered loudly.

"What's wrong detective? Embarrassed yourself earlier?" She teased. Shiho decided to ignore her.

"Ran, thank you for saving me. I- I'm not feeling well today and I need to go home." _It's the worse excuse I've come up so far._

"Are you sure? I'll take you home." Ran offered.

"No I'm fine. I want to walk alone."

"Don't worry about it Ran, he just couldn't believe that you had to save him." Sonoko continued her teasing.

"Give him a break, he probably did a lot of thinking for the essay." Sera said. Shiho groaned remembering she made none about that stupid essay. She haven't even started.

"And I have to finish that too. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Shiho waved goodbye and hurried away.

"Oh look what your stupid essays did!" Sera shouted. But they all know why Sera was siding Shinichi- Shiho on this one. She also didn't want to do the essay.

"Wha- What? Why are you blaming me!?"

While the two argued, Yumi tapped Ran by the shoulder, wanting to talk to her.

"Thank you for your hardwork. Also relay my message to your boyfriend, okay?"

"B- Boyfriend?" Yumi winked. School rumors reached even the precinct.

"I have to be home early. And Kudo made it possible."

"O- Okay."

"Well then, see 'ya!" Yumi waved goodbye as she left, giving Ran another wink and Ran couldn't help but blush.

Back at Agasa's house, Shinichi was still continuing his rampage as he typed all his ideas freely on the computer. Laughing to himself as he browsed it.

"Wait 'til Sonoko reads all this!" He laughed. Shiho entered the house and he didn't even notice.

"You look ridiculous." She said, finally being able to act as herself.

"Really now?"

"I don't think Suzuki-san will read it at all."

"Is that why you made none?"

"Being inside my body made you real dull, huh detective?"

Shiho walked away before Shinichi could comment on that. He watched her walk into the bathroom and grabbing a towel on the way there. He tilts his head to the side in wonder. She's acting as if going to the bathroom and taking a bath was normal now. Usually Shinichi would have to force her to take a bath.

 _What's up with her?_

He waited until Shiho was done before cornering her. He's not going to let this one pass. He wants to know what was going on.

"Speak." He demanded.

"What?" She said with her usual cold tone while wiping the towel on her hair.

"You went out of the house early this morning then went home late. What's up with that?"

"You sound like the professor."

"Naturally! That's my body and I need to know what you've been doing to it!"

Shiho threw the tower at him and walked away. Shinichi sniffed the scent and realized what shampoo she's been using.

"Oi! have you been using your shampoo on my body?! I don't want to smell like a girl!"

"I just did that today."

 _Is she provoking me for another fight?_

"Did I do something again?" He decided to ask before doing anything rash.

"No. I just want to be myself for once."

 _DING DONG! DING DONG!_

Hearing that, Shiho lost her cool and hurried to the door. Shinichi wondered for a moment before running after her. He saw that a mail man delivered a letter to her. She was happy as she signed the paper and closed the door. A mail from someone special? He wondered.

"Oi Shiho, what's that?"

"The antidote that will end all our problems." Shiho smirked as she rips the envelope open and pulled out two pills. Shinichi's face glowed as well.

"I don't know how you did it, but-" he grabbed one of the pill in her palm. "-I'm taking this!"

"This nightmare is over at last." Shiho stared at the pill in her palm.

"Wait, are you sure this is for real?" Shinichi wanted to make sure he won't take anything that wasn't verified by Shiho.

"No worries. I assure you it works."

"Well then... I'll see you when I wake up."

"Same here."

The two gave each other their own trademark smirks as they ran to their own rooms and drank the pill. Again undergoing the same excruciating pain as the last time. It was worth it. It was worth it. It was worth it. They both thought as they passed out.

While the two have passed out, Yumi got home and dropped tired in her bed. Work was something she enjoy but it was also tiring. She got up and took a peek at the mail that was delivered to her by her unknown suitor. She opens it and sees a letter and two unmarked pills.

Wondering what it was, she read the letter;

 _"Yumi-san,_

 _Remember when you asked me for vitamins? Something to help you with the stress in work? Well, I decided to let you try this one out. I made it myself especially for you. Take care now and I will contact you again._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Your admirer."_

Yumi smiled widely as she took the pill in. And fell down to bed.

Little did she know that the pill will bring her unimaginable pain that night. She screamed her loudest as she felt like she was burning inside.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Well, you can all guess what will happen next then.

See you in the next chapter!

If you're interested in more DC fanfics, or try out new fanfics that I made such as Tokyo Ghoul, Nanatsu No Taizai, Kagerou Project and Mirai Nikki, feel free to check my _Library_ and find anything you are interested in. For inquiries or announcements about your favorite story, feel free to check my profile. For questions, feel free to drop reviews or send me a message. Thank you!


	10. Going Back to 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **mimimio:** Thank you very much for your review! I'm glad OOC's is okay with you. Hope you enjoy it until it ends!

 **Nivellia Neil:** Thank you again my adorable reviewer! I don't know what else to say to you but my gratitude and that you enjoy the stories as it goes. Yoshihara's plans will be revealed in the future pretty soon *smiles*. Also cannot say more about him.

 **CHAPTER TEN: GOING BACK TO 18**

Yumi wakes up in the floor, a blanket covering her whole body and face. She felt her whole body was sore. She didn't want to move because of it. She wanted to sleep more and rest, even if she was on the floor and not in her bed. But then her phone rang.

Oh the timing of the caller wasn't good.

She forced herself to sit up as she reached for the phone on the bedside table. Miwako Sato. She answered it with a soar voice.

"Ah Miwako, good morning!" She tried to sound cheerful but Sato immediately caught up that she had just woke up.

"Sorry, is this a bad time?"

"N- No not really. I just happen to wake up." She cleared her throat to clarify her voice.

"Well sorry to disturb you. If you're not feeling well, we could go another time."

 _Go another time?_

Yumi rubbed her eyes as she tried to wake herself up from her sleepy state. She realized that she had invited Sato for shopping since it was their day off.

"O- Of course I'm fine! We should definitely go! I'll be on my way!"

"Are you sure?"

"Y- Yeah. I'll be there in twenty!"

She ended the call and ran towards the bathroom to wash her face and there she realized how young she looked. She washed her face for the second time and stared at the mirror. She wasn't hallucinating. She was definitely young! She ran back to her messy bedroom, her bed, where she made her screams last night, remembering about the pill.

 _It must be the pill. It made me sleep so deeply that everything feels so real_.

She nodded and smiled.

 _He's giving me the dream I wanted!_

Stupid, but it could be reasonable. She started wearing teenage clothes. She was going to meet up with Sato in twenty minutes at the Beika Mall.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

At the same morning, Shinichi and Shiho had also woken up, finding themselves back to their real bodies.

"Shiho!"

"Kudo!"

The two screamed at the same time and ran towards each other, meeting up at the living room.

"It worked!" Shinichi exclaimed.

"Told you it will." Shiho had to admit. She was pretty much out of character for the first time since she got back to her body.

"I don't know what to say but..." Shinichi doesn't have the words for it. He hugged her tightly. "I'll see you in school alright?"

"Sure." Shiho smiled.

She had no idea she smiled.

When Shinichi left she sighed and fell on the couch to rest. Yoshihara actually did it. He made a cure. It was great, yes, but she just remembered that he was asking for a price. A price she's not sure she was willing to pay. Shinichi was finally happy. But Shiho wasn't. No matter what she does, she still wasn't free. The organization still has a leash on her.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Definitely, Shinichi was enjoying his old self. He's been Shinichi Kudo for the past eight hours and he's solved three cases in a row. Carefree is one way to describe him right now. Currently he's in front of Beika Mall to reveal the identity of the shoplifter who accidentally killed a guard.

"And the killer is no other than you, Paku." He pointed at the tall man with white beard.

With all the evidence that Shinichi had stated, all Paku could do was surrender. The police congratulated Shinichi for his hardwork and service for the police. Shinichi coudln't help himself. Being stuck inside Shiho's body limited him from doing a lot of things.

"Shinichi!" Ran called the moment she spotted the confident detective, waving goodbye at the police.

"Oh Ran!" He couldn't be more happy to see her. As him.

"You look really different today." Ran couldn't help it. She completely noticed that something had changed in him since they last saw each other.

"Probably because I'm smiling more than before!" He grinned widely. He knew exactly what Ran was bothered about. After all, if it was Shiho who was playing him for the past days, she's obviously not giving much effort to her actions when Shinichi's not around.

 _True. He doesn't smile often for the past couple of days._

"So why are you so happy now?" She decided to ask. Shinichi kept his joyful smile and chuckled.

"Something happened. I can't describe it." _-more like I can't say it._ He thought. "How about I tell you about my recent cases?"

"No way, I still have an essay to finish."

"Oh that. I'll help you with it."

"Are you sure? Yesterday you told me you were just about to start." She remembered how he awkwardly left just a day ago.

"I did?" Shinichi retraced his steps and remembered that it was Shiho's body. He made Shiho the essay! _Darn it! I made all that hardwork while Shiho did nothing._ "Oh," he chuckled nervously, trying to mask his lack of knowledge about the topic. "I decided to write one with you. If that's okay."

Ran wasn't buying his odd behavior, let alone his lies and excuses. But Shinichi's been sincere on a lot of things for the past couple of days, he was probably just trying to lighten up. (Little did Ran know it was Shiho).

"Sure." Ran returned the fake smile to Shinichi.

Everything was perfect. Too perfect to be true. Shinichi and Ran holding hands as they walked away from Beika Mall. Shinichi not living under the fear from the organization. To be with Ran without having a fear of someone planning to kill him. He wished he could stay that way with her, but just like he thought; It was too perfect to be true.

He spotted Miyamoto Yumi. The single traffic officer who had always tried many mischievous things to both help Sato and Takagi be together and separate them. The same officer who did the same with Chiba and Miike. But right now his eyes were confusing him because that same officer looked younger than she should look.

 _She's... she's pretty darn sexy!_

"Shinichi?" Ran followed his gaze, eyeing a familiar girl waving shopping bags at Miwako Sato.

 _I- It can't be..! Yumi-san... Yumi-san is..._

He couldn't bring himself to say anything as he let go of Ran's hand to run over to the other side to talk to this young version of Yumi. Ran wanted to go after him, calling his name, but he looked back at her, telling her he'll be alright and that she should hurry home, that he'd catch up.

 _He's... leaving again._ Ran thought.

For her, it was also too good to be true. For her to finally be with Shinichi. But something that he's keeping, a secret, it's keeping them apart. Far apart that she doesn't know how long she can try and reach to his side. She gave him one last look before walking away, bumping into a man with heterochromic eyes who grinned at her.

"I- I'm sorry." Ran said apologetically yet somehow insincere for her mind was completely in the state of deep thought. She passed by him, walking like a zombie.

"Boyfriend troubles?" The man guessed.

"Boy troubles." She corrected but did not turn to face him and kept walking. She's not sure what to call Shinichi anymore. He's so close yet so far.

"I may not be an expert, but you shouldn't chase him. If he really wants you, he'd chase you." The man said simply while her back was turned. Ran let the words sink in for a while, stopping her from walking further. And when she turned back to the man, he was gone.

Meanwhile, Shinichi had approached the younger version version of Yumi. He couldn't believe it. She's speaking exactly like Yumi! There was no doubt it's her!

"It's really me, Miwako!" Yumi claimed.

"I- I don't know. There's no way that your body would just," Sato couldn't bring herself to say the right words to describe Yumi's condition "revert back from aging." She finished.

"I know, I know! It's really impossible. That's why this is only a dream!"

Shinichi slapped his forehead. Yumi doesn't understand what's happening to her and in Sato's eyes she's spilling nonsense. Well, not much of a nonsense if Apotoxin-4869 would be exposed to the entire Beika- or worse, the entire Japan.

"Miyamoto-san!" Shinichi called. He can't risk anything like that.

"Oh hey Kudo-kun!" Yumi waved at him as he walked closer. Sato waited for him, hoping that he'd be able to explain Yumi's odd features and her claims of _de-aging_.

"Miyamoto-san, don't go running away like that." Shinichi wasn't so sure if Yumi would actually go with his lie formulation right now. But he's in a rush. He needed to shut her up.

"Why not? It's my only off day so I really needed to shop!" Shinichi had no idea if she were playing her role or simply being ignorant because she think it was just a dream.

"Hey detective, do you know what she's talking about? Is it really possible?" Sato crosses her arms, wanting a valid, reasonable and logical explanation for Yumi's strange behavior.

"Oh well, she's Yumi-san's cousin!" The same excuse he and Shiho come up for Haibara and Shiho's relationship.

"Yumi-san's cousin?" Sato repeatedly in disbelief. Yumi squinted at the detective.

"What are you saying?! I'm-" Shinichi immediately cuts her off.

"Miyamoto Yuri." He finished.

Yumi pulled him by the arm, giving distance between them and Sato who was suspiciously staring at them. Yumi pulled Shinichi farther, wondering what he was up to. Shinichi was thinking the same thing. But he let Yumi lead him at the corner so they could talk in private.

"What was all that Kudo-kun?" She asked childishly.

"I'll explain later. For now, I need you to blend in with me. Alright?"

Shinichi was badly hoping that she'd agree with him. Yumi is a wild character after all. She nodded at him and the two went back to Sato, her suspicions growing by the minute.

"Sato-san, sorry for tricking you earlier. It's just that Yumi-san doesn't want to introduce me to her friends so I decided to run off and act like her!" Yumi explained.

"Where's Yumi now?"

"I sent her to France for a while, paying for the ticker and everything!" Shinichi internally face palmed. She probably still think it's a dream for her to say something like that.

"And what do you know about him?" Sato eyed Shinichi and Yumi chuckled.

"Everyone knows Kudo-kun! He's a famous detective after all!" Yumi answered confidently. _Oi, oi, isn't she taking this seriously?_

Sato couldn't point which part was the lie, but something was really up with this Yuri Miyamoto character. She decided to let it slip and call Yumi herself. Shinichi immediately noticed that the moment Sato took her phone, she will dial Yumi. Yumi still had her phone with her. Not good.

The phone rang and Sato squinted at Yumi.

"Why do you have Yumi's phone?"

"She left it. She won't need it in France!" Shinichi tried to bear with her lame excuses.

"How do you contact her then?" Sato narrowed her eyes more, trying to intimidate Yumi.

"She'd call with her new number." Yumi shrugged innocently. "I'll let you know if she calls." Her innocent smile made Sato sigh. Somehow Yuri resembles Yumi (not knowing they are actually one and the same). Her suspicions were still there. She just decided to let her slip. Until she's found concrete evidence against this Yuri person.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Ran was waiting for Shinichi to come home, waiting outside of Agasa's house. She didn't want to knock knowing he's not home yet. She was sitting by the porch, staring at the orange skies. The sun was about to go down so that the moon would come up.

 _Shinichi..._

After a few more minutes of silence, she has spotted the same man from earlier, the one giving her advice. He was walking with the new student. Ai's cousin. That woman Ran was having mixed feelings of jealousy and hate. Shiho Miyano.

The two were talking to each other with the tone of their voices so low that she thought they were whispering to each other.

Ran hid her presence behind the bushes in the garden. She doesn't want to be seen like that. Seen crying. Hurt. And she most definitely will not want the comfort of the woman Shinichi said was 'no one' to him. If she were no one, why do they live together? Why do they have conversations that only they could understand? It was as if a lie she wanted to believe so bad.

Her train of thought broke when she saw the man pushing Shiho by the door, the key of the front door dropping from Shiho's hand.

 _What is he doing?_ Ran thought. Keeping her eyes on them.

"No goodbye kisses?" The man asked.

"No." She said with her usual cold demeanor. It doesn't surprise Yoshihara, he was most actually amused by it.

"Well then, until we meet again."

"We agreed to only meet once." She pulled him from leaving. Ran had a different thought because she couldn't hear them. She thought that Shiho loves the man, not wanting him to leave, but Shiho's facial expression crosses out Ran's thoughts.

"First encounter is a start." He walked back towards her, making her back hit the front door. "But if you don't want to see me again, just say the word."

Shiho didn't say anything. She didn't want to see him again because he was from the organization but at the same time she wants to because she needed to know how he's able to make the antidote for her and Shinichi. And that he made two instead of one.

Yoshihara took her silence as 'I don't know' and smiled. He leaned closer to kiss her forehead, his chest feeling her rapid heartbeat. He walked away and Shiho remained frozen from where she stood.

It didn't take long for Yumi's bubbly voice echoed nearby.

"Yumi-san, please calm down." Shinichi tried to keep her quiet, not wanting anyone to hear her voice. If anyone's to take notice of this new strange character in Beika, it'll be hard to cover up for her, especially if she wasn't cooperating with them.

Shiho took notice of Shinichi and a young Yumi walking closer to Agasa's house, her eyes widening at the sight of the de-aged Yumi.

"Kudo, what's all this?" She said, shaking away her rattled state earlier and crossed her arms.

"Now, now, Miyano-san, let me explain." Shinichi said as he pushed Yumi in between them, as if hiding, afraid of tickles, forgetting that that he's no longer in Shiho's body.

"I already am. Now speak." She demanded.

"Whoa, you look exactly like that Haibara kid!" Yumi exclaimed as she scrutinized Shiho from top to bottom. Shinichi immediately pulled Yumi away from Shiho, not wanting Shiho to do anything _violent._ "Hey Kudo, who's this?"

Ran's heart throbbed. Shinichi's been spending his time with two women. Two young women. Two young beautiful women. Two young beautiful women that she barely knew. First Shiho and now this person from the mall.

 _Shinichi, you liar..._

"Kudo, are you going to explain, or are you going to wait for me to punish you?" Shiho said impatient with his lack of explanation.

"Let's talk inside." Shinichi offered and Shiho reached for the key on the floor to open the front door.

Ran didn't want to listen anymore, she thought she's heard enough.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"So Yumi-san is a victim of...?" Shiho wanted to confirm.

"Yeah." He confirmed and Shiho massages her forehead. One problem fixed, another problem rises.

"Where did she get it?"

"She said her secret admirer delivered it to her in an envelope. She took it and the next day she was this." Shinichi answered. "But the thing was, the secret admirer said it was vitamins."

"He probably lied."

"I wonder who it is." Shinichi places a hand in his chin as he thought about the new mystery. He feels excited, Shiho knew. But Shiho had a guess herself. Other than the Black Organization, only Yoshihara had a copy of the Apotoxin. So he was primarily her suspect.

"Kudo I'm going out for a while. You look after Yumi-san."

"Eh? It's dark already."

"I won't be long. And make sure you explain what you need to. We don't want her walking around, endorsing how the Apotoxin can make you young again." With that, Shiho left and Shinichi sighed as he went to Yumi who was reading fashion magazines at the living room.

"Hey Kudo-kun, can I go home now?"

"Yumi-san, I need you to listen to me very carefully."

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Shiho knew where to find him. He already got her mailing address. So she went to his house boldly and he was surprised to see her when he opened the front door.

"Couldn't keep your hands off me?" He smirked.

"You used the Apotoxin on another person. I want to know why." Yoshihara raises a brow on her.

"I'd never done that. And if you're not aware, I never received your package."

"What?"

"I didn't receive the sample of the Apotoxin I asked."

"That's impossible. Why else would you send me the antidote?" The man shrugged.

"I trusted your words enough. The only thing you sent me is fruit vitamins." He scoffed. "It was quite relaxing though."

"Fruit vitamins?"

 _Wait a minute... it can't be..._

It was too late to realize it. But she finally found the answer she was looking for.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if Yumi was OOC or if anyone else was.


	11. Expired

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's. For those who are wondering what 'A' means in the bonnet of Yoshihara, I will reveal it soon. But it's his codename in the organization after he was kicked out. Maybe soon I'll send a flashback. If it's necessary that is.

 **Nivellia Neil:** Here's the next chapter, it took long but here it is! Thank you for your review!

 **mimimio:** Thank you for your review! *chuckles* It's alright if you don't want to log in.

Enjoy!

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN: EXPIRED**

"How about a little payment for judging me wrong?" asked the silver-haired man. Shiho wanted to eat her words. She can't owe him another favor.

"I already said 'sorry'." She tried to keep her cool as long as possible.

"I want more than just an apology."

"You ask too much than what you deserve." She walked away, hoping she ended their conversation already but he grabbed her wrist. It wasn't tight or hard, he just wanted her to stop.

"I want a kiss." He couldn't see it with her head turned away from him, but he knew she was blushing.

"You can only dream about it. Now let me go."

"A kiss in the cheek and I'll let you go." He smiled. Shiho closed her eyes. This act will eat her up every minute that will pass by. She walked back to him to lean closer to him, her face lifted up to his cheek as she planted a soft and very short kiss.

"There." She said and felt that he already let her go. He smiled and waved goodbye as she walked away.

Shiho reached quite a distance before banging her forehead on the wall. It wasn't that hard, her head didn't bleed.

She didn't notice that there was a tan man with pale hair staring at her.

"You alright?" he asked. Shiho thought it was best to ignore him. She pulled her head away from the post. "Can you hear alright?" He added since she didn't respond. Internally she groaned.

"What do you want?"

"That's very cold of you Shiho-chan. But I guess you don't remember me much." _Shiho-chan? Who gave him permission to call me that?_ She glared at him until he added something. "We met a few weeks ago when you were being chased by some male students from your class."

It struck her.

It wasn't a mystery at all. If there was someone who knew her. Someone she met a _few weeks_ ago. There was only one reason.

 _Kudo._

After all, Shinichi's been portraying her for the past weeks. It was only him who would've met this guy.

"Yeah I remember." She crossed her arms and stared at him. Wondering what he wants.

"Ah good then." He smiled and pulled something out of his pocket. Shiho watched his every move, cautious of him. He suddenly walked closer to her and wiped the dirt on her forehead. Shiho froze as he did. "You can't walk around with that on your face."

He smiled at her.

Shiho was beginning to wonder what kind of relationship Shinichi had done with him.

 _I can't believe Kudo was judging me of having a crush on women when he actually made a relationship with this guy._

"Sure." She didn't acknowledge what he did and just walked passed him. Not even showing a hint of gratefulness for what he did.

"Oh and if you need a place to stay, you can climb over my fence anytime." He was really cheerful as he remembered his first encounter with her. "Be sure not to wear a skirt next time though."

 _What is he talking about? Don't tell me Kudo.. showed something to him?_

Shiho ignored him and went home. Flatly dropping on her bed.

She pulls her phone out realizing she had missed a call from Hakase. So he sent a text.

' _Ai-kun, I'm sorry if it will take us long. But the kids and I got ourselves involved in a case. After it was solved, we were given a ticket to a yacht. A round trip, don't worry._

Hakase.'

Shiho punched in a message to Hakase before dropping her phone on the bed and her eyelids dropping.

' _Don't eat too much. If you do, i'll know._ '

She's had enough problems in one day. Heck, she's had enough problems piling up already.

First, she got stuck in a child's body. Not to mention, Kudo was also a victim of it.

Second, she haven't made a cure for it.

Third, she tried and she ended up switching bodies with Shinichi.

Fourth, it's been weeks and still the effects are lasting.

Fifth, she got herself involved with an ex-black org member.

Sixth, she finds out Miyamoto Yumi had also taken the drug (which means..)

Seventh, she will have to talk to Yoshihara for another cure (which leads to..)

Eighth, she will need his favor again.

Ninth, Shinichi doesn't know. If he finds out he'll be mad for sure.

Tenth, she has no clue how to solve these problems.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Yumi was stuck inside Agasa's house as 'ordered' by Shinichi.

It felt like she was grounded.

Well, she didn't feel that it was awkward since she's actually eighteen years old again.

The young traffic officer noticed that he was holding his tie and she had sudden conclusions.

 _Could it be that Shinichi is having an affair with Miyano-san?_

She stayed outside the room, leaning beside the frame of the door. Thinking. Odd things have been happening lately and she's relying on Shinichi to explain everything to her. Even if he said he already did, she knew there was something deeper hidden in his simple explanations.

Aaaaaaaagh!

Her train of thought broke when she heard loud screams from the room. _Miyano-san?_

Her thoughts were later confirmed.

 _That detective brat IS having an affair!_

Then she heard another scream, this time it was from Shinichi. He seemed to be restraining himself from screaming hard and loud. Shiho was doing the same.

 _Kids these days are really_ wild.

Yumi decided to give the two some privacy and went downstairs, leaving a note to her 'parents' before sneaking out of the house. Like what naughty teenagers ought to do.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Shinichi woke up, the uneasy feeling in his chest was gone. He was relieved. He placed a hand on his chest to feel his normal heartbeat only to later feel a buldge from the fabric. There was something rather soft in there.

 _It can't be.._

He pulled his hand away and peeked to his chest. He had breasts! He quickly shakes the thought away.

 _No. I'm in Shiho's body. Again._

There was only one explanation for it. They switched again. The antidote had expired. And it didn't even last that long. He was disappointed. A sigh escaping his throat until the bathroom door opened, seeing himself freshly bathe. Shiho just took a bath with his body. And she wasn't bothered by it.

"Oi, oi. What's the meaning of this?" He asked, obviously irritated. "Don't tell me you got obsessed with my body and decided to switch forever."

"Idiot. I only washed because you stink. You probably ran around all day, you were sweating then it dried." She said as she was drying her hair- his hair with a towel.

"I got excited! After all.. I thought the antidote was permanent."

"I don't know what happened either. But I'll figure it out." Shinichi thought she made it. But deep inside Shiho knew she needed to ask for Yoshihara's help. Again. "For the meantime, how's Miyamoto-san?"

"Ah, Yumi-san's being her." He remembered how naughty Yumi was while he was 'babysitting' her. "She doesn't act like she's bothered by the situation though. Which is good."

"Ignorance. That's not good, Kudo."

"Well it's better than telling everyone about it. She talks a lot but I think we can rely on her to keep a secret."

Shiho started to wonder if Shinichi told Yumi everything. She raises a brow on him and Shinichi immediately caught what she was trying to say, immediately defending himself before she plans anything to him. Right now being inside Shiho's body makes him vulnerable.

"B- But I didn't tell her anything! You can rely on me too!"

Shiho smirked and using her trademark smirk using his body doesn't fit the picture at all. He wanted to say something about it, but surely it won't do him good.

"Good then. i'll just check on the antidote then we'll talk to Miyamoto-san." She left the room and Shinichi was relieved. No punishments for today.

He went to the bathroom to give himself a bath as well.

It's been weeks. They've gotten used to each other's body. They've gotten used to seeing each other's odd behavior, wrong representation and out of character personalities. It was pretty normal for them to talk to each other even if it seems like talking to their selves in a mirror.

But at that long period of time, Shinichi and Shiho never touched each other's body with any urge or anything.

That thought had passed by Shinichi when he entered the bathroom. But then Ran's face flashed in his mind before anything else. He was in love with Ran. And he cannot betray her. Even in tempting situations as this.

Although he really feels bad that he has to touch Shiho's body everyday. Even if she can touch his body back. It doesn't feel right, especially that they are not even in a relationship.

Unknown to Shiho, Shinichi had a problem of his own. A list of his own.

First, he shrunk and became Conan.

Second, he lied to Ran.

Third, he lied to everyone else.

Fourth, he doesn't want to rely on Shiho forever. Sooner or later he knew that Shiho will breakdown. He needs to find a way about their situation.

Fifth, he switched bodies with Shiho.

Sixth, he had to keep up with both his life and Shiho's now.

Seventh, representing Shiho is harder than he thought. Seeing Ran with Shiho is also a disturbing sight for him. It was like he was jealous of himself.

Eighth, he cannot fool Ran forever.

Ninth, he can fight his urge... for now. He can fight against 'hopeless' for now. But what if there's really no permanent antidote? He doesn't want to think about it.

Tenth, he has no idea how to solve these problems... for now.

When he got out of the bathroom, he went downstairs to see Yumi watching television with a large teddy bear around her arms.

 _Where did she get that?_

"Yumi-san we have a lot to talk about." He said and Yumi turned to face him. The moment their eyes locked, Yumi grinned.

"Of course we do!" She said excitedly as she leaped out of the sofa to approach him. "So how was your night?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Why are you even asking me that? You didn't run away last night, did you?" Shinichi deduced right.

"Well, you were busy so.. I thought you wouldn't notice." Yumi acted as if she was busted. Parents caught her. "But hey I left a note!"

"Still." He crossed his arms and squinted at her. Yumi chuckles.

"Geez, I thought for sure I could talk to you about Shinichi's strictness towards me~"

 _Shinichi's strictness?_

Shinichi had completely forgotten that he was back to being Shiho again. He just got out of the bathroom and it felt like it never happened.

"Shinichi's not that strict!" He defended himself. Obviously not a good move.

"Maybe with you. I heard it all last night." She nudged Shinichi and winked.

 _W- What is Yumi-san talking about?_

Shinichi was getting nervous.

 _S- She heard it?_

"How much did you hear? Everything?" He asked, wanting to know how much Yumi know.

"Just the first part." Yumi replied. "But the first part is already interesting. I didn't stay to listen for more. I already know what's going to happen."

 _First part? I don't remember saying anything interesting other than.._

FLASHBACK:

 _"Shiho.. I.."_ _Shinichi felt his chest burn and later his whole body._

 _"What do you mean Kudo-kun? Are you alright?"_ _Shinichi collapsed and fell towards her but she dodged and he fell towards her bed instead. "Kudo-kun, don't tell me.."_

 _A little later, Shiho felt the same burn. The antidote was temporary. It's expired._

END

The only thing Shinichi remembered was that Shiho collapsed to the floor, keeping her muffled screams to herself.

Shinichi was stuck in thought. Wanting to connect the dots that Yumi drew.

"I never knew that detective had it in him." Yumi uttered then pulled Shinichi closer to her. "So how does it feel? Was he rough?"

 _I- I don't get you at all Yumi-san._

"Why are we even talking about me? I mean- Shini- Kudo? We should be talking about you. I know you ran away last night." Shinichi needed to divert the topic as soon as possible.

"Oh you're not gonna talk about it? Well that's alright. At least you don't deny it!"

"Deny what?" Shinichi's voice.. Shiho just arrived.

"Ah there he is~!" Yumi quickly strides towards Shiho, putting an arm around her. "Your secret is safe with me, great detective!" She winked. That girly wink that means she's done something.. something troublesome.

 _What secret?_ Shiho wondered. She eyed Shinichi who shrugged at her, also not knowing what Yumi was saying. _I thought Kudo didn't say anything._

"Good. Because we have a lot of things to talk about."

"Eh, Miyano-san also said the same thing. Tell me Shinichi, which one do you really love, is it that girl Ran or Miyano-san?"

Shinichi froze in place, his heart rapidly beating. Shiho also froze.

"W- What are you asking?! Ran of course!" She announced the obvious.

"Then how could you be with someone else. Shinichi you're such a jerk then!"

 _What is Yumi-san saying?_

 _What is Miyamoto-san saying?_

The two thought. Something was not right. The dots are there but they don't connect. There was only one reason why it doesn't connect.

"What gives you the idea that me and that evil-yawny-eyed girl are dating!" Shiho slapped herself internally for insulting herself. Shinichi saluted her for it.

"But you hit on Miyano-san last night! I heard it all! You were all 'aaaahh' and he was all 'ooooooh' repeatedly!" Yumi mimicked their screams last night. Only it wasn't a shout of pain but of pleasure. Now it was clear what she's heard and what she was saying.

"Y- Yumi-san you misunderstood!" Shinichi cried. "I'd never betray Ran like that!"

"Kudo and I would NEVER do such thing!" Shiho shouted.

Yumi blinked, staring at the two. Flummoxed.

Shinichi and Shiho realized they reacted as their original selves, completely ignoring the fact that they were in each other's bodies. If the others would know how to blow their acting, it was to strike a nerve.

"I- I mean Miyamoto-san!" Shinichi corrected, laughing nervously. Shiho rolled her eyes, he wasn't supposed to laugh. "I got carried away. And I mean, Ran is my friend. I shouldn't betray her!"

"Y- Yeah. We will never betray Ran." Shiho said, a bit edgy at the situation.

"You call Miyano-san Kudo now? Are you two married?!" Yumi still wasn't getting the picture despite the obvious clues.

 _You win Shiho. Her ignorance doesn't help at all._

They have to tell her either way. She's gotten hints of it now. Surely she's accidentally spill it to others if she were to encounter Miwako or someone she knew.

The two sighed. Yumi is already in on the their secret either way.

"Listen, Miyamoto-san, before we tell you anything, we need to know that you're serious about your involvement with us." Shiho said.

"I am serious."

"Good then. Let's start talking about your cooperation with us." Shinichi said. He felt that the tense atmosphere finally faded.

"But before that, where did you get that?" Shiho cocked her head towards the teddy bear.

"Oh that, it was from Yasuyuki-kun!" Yumi exclaimed.

 _Yasuyuki-kun? I- It can't be! Yasuyuki Yoshihara! Miyamoto-san already made contact with him? Or rather, he made contact with her? Does he know?_


	12. How To Dress Like You

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Date Uploaded: February 23, 2016- Tuesday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Nivellia Neil:** Yoshihara's plan will be revealed in future chapters. *smiles* Next chapter, your wish might be fulfilled. I hope you will enjoy this one even if it's short.

Enjoy!

 **CHAPTER TWELVE: HOW TO DRESS LIKE YOU**

Yumi finally cooperated. She agreed to be Yuri Miyamoto until Shiho has 'made' a cure for her. On the other hand, Shiho's been trying to contact Yoshihara but after the little kiss he asked for, his phone was always off and when she visits his house no one was home. Shinichi gave Yumi a badge to keep track of her when she disappears to somewhere. But he didn't tell her that of course. He just said that it can be used to contact him and Shiho.

Yumi's always had a clue that Conan wasn't an ordinary kid. So was Haibara.

Shiho was in her lab, trying to figure out an antidote, but no matter what she does, she doesn't come up with anything good. Nothing matched the DNA she used, nothing seemed to fix anything.

In anger of her failure, she slams the keyboard, hoping that another accident would somehow solve her problem. But the only thing that happened was that the keyboard broke and the screen blacked out. She forgot she was in Shinichi's body, that he was strong enough to destroy it. She's not in a child's body but Shinichi's. It's two different things. She was frustrated. Nothing seems to work.

Knock! Knock!

"Shinichi!" A voice outside called. Yumi.

"What is it now, Yumi-san?" asked Shiho rudely. She didn't care if Yumi will find it suspicious that Shinichi was strangely speaking like Shiho was. And probably figure out that they have exchanged bodies.

"I have a date." She opened the door and smiled.

"What do you need me for?"

"Miyano-san told me to talk to you about it."

 _That Kudo..._

Yumi was obviously wasn't notified of the switch. She doesn't have to know that much.

"I'm a guy. How am I supposed to help?" She asked, trying to sound reasonable.

"Well of course I need to know men's tastes! If you like something that shows a little or shows none at all!"

 _W- What is she getting at?_

Shiho probably doesn't notice it, but she's slowly adapting Shinichi's behavior. When he sees and encounters people who says such things, Shinichi's eye would twitch as he stared at the person speaking. Her mouth left agape.

"Y- Yumi-san, you don't have a date, do you?"

"Yes I do!"

 _I wonder who it could be... it's not that Taiko-Meijin is it?_

"Didn't we tell you that you shouldn't-" Yumi cuts her off, her glowing smile still in her face.

"I know that already. I didn't ask Chukichi! I couldn't show him that I've- what was the term again- de-aged!"

Shiho couldn't help but stare at Yumi in disbelief. Whatever her situation is right now, she doesn't seem affected by it. And she's even screaming it at the top of her lungs with such pride. A part of Shiho hoped she could be carefree sometimes, be like Yumi, but she can't. Not when she's the one responsible for all this.

"So how's the lucky moron?" She crossed her arms, her tone going back to being the typical Shiho. Yumi was already adjusting to the mixture of behavior that Shinichi and Shiho is showing so she didn't mind much.

"Yasuyuki Yoshihara-san!"

 _EH?!_

Shiho remembered Yumi received a big teddy bear from him the other day. He's definitely making his move!

"Pass." There's no way Shiho was going to help Yumi date him. She hates him.

"B- But-!"

The young scientist didn't want to hear what Yumi had to say. She just walked away, waving her hand dismissively. Yumi was left bored watching the television afterwards. Shinichi arrived with a big smile in his face.

For some reason, he's enjoying the attention of some of his male classmates. He gets to have free meals and even a free ride home.

"Huh? Yumi-san, what's with the gloomy face? It's so unlike you!" Shinichi somehow forgot he was Shiho right now. Yumi didn't seem to mind again.

"Shinichi got mad at me." She said.

"Shih- Shinichi did?" Shinichi wondered what it was that pissed Shiho off.

"I don't know. Everything seems to be fine when we first met. Then the second time. But now that i'm living with you guys, he's so... distant."

Shinichi deduced that it has something to do with the date. He doesn't want to get involved in a girls' fight, but being inside a girl's body is defying his thought. He took a deep breath and offered to speak to Shiho- or well Shinichi.

When he did, he found out he was right. And there was only one way to persuade Shiho into agreeing with the date.

"We can use Yumi-san to getting to know him more!" He suggested.

"He's a black organization member! That is a no-no!"

Shiho knew she needed to be careful. Shinichi doesn't know about her secret source of the antidote yet. But he has a point. If Yumi could get intel on Yoshihara while they date, the risk is worth it.

It's a oneshot but... they needed to try.

She thought maybe, Yumi shrinking isn't just an accident.

What if Yumi has a role in this?

"Fine." She finally gave in.

"Well then! We should start by helping her dress up!"

Shiho couldn't help but smirk at him. Shinichi's smile faded. He knew that smirk meant something. Something that will amuse the young scientist. He didn't like it so he took a step back, being cautious of those ticklish hands of hers.

"W- What is it now?"

"Kudo... I can't help Yumi-san dress up."

With that stated, Shinichi knew he was the one who should be dressing up Yumi. And he cannot agree with that! He's seen so many girls losing their guard around him! Especially when he enters the restroom for girls!

And now dress up with Yumi? A traffic officer?

If only she knew, she would probably arrest him right now for the use of chemical means just to pervert girls.

It wasn't as if he was intentionally planning to do that, right?

"Maybe we should tell her about the switch too." His conscience cannot take that kind of act.

"If you've noticed, Kudo, Yumi-san can barely keep her mouth shut. This switch is between you and me."

He gulped, knowing he'll end up _shopping_ with Yumi. That was one thing he never liked. NEVER.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

And he did end up with Yumi. The two strolled around the mall, shopping for suitable clothes.

"Well, what do you think, Miyano-san?" Yumi said as she raised a polka-dotted dress.

"I- It looks good!" Yumi raises a brow on him.

"You said the same comment since we got here. And you stuttered in the same word." She squinted her eyes at him as she leaned forward. "Shinichi told me you loved fashion. I don't get why you lost your taste now."

 _T- That darned Shiho... she really had to say that?_

He could imagine Shiho laughing right now.

"What about this one?" He picked a ranom green cocktail dress and showed it to Yumi. Yumi knew he didn't like it, he just grabbed it from the shelf.

"What's the matter? You're not inspired enough?" She places both hands on her hips.

"I- Inspired?"

"Yeah. Is it because you want Shinichi to be here? Or you also want a date?" Yumi threw in random guesses that has nothing to do with what Shinichi was really thinking. but he knew usual girls would think like that.

"U- Uh yeah." He decided to go with his 'women's intuition'.

"I knew it!" She made her victious laugh and Shinichi couldn't help but laugh internally. _If only you really knew._ "Well then, let's go find you a date! I noticed someone's been following us since the morning we got here."

 _S- Someone's been following us?_

 _And I didn't even notice?_

Shinichi got alerted and looked around, finding that it was Amuro that Yumi was talking about. Shinichi couldn't help but be surprised. He didn't even notice his presence. But Yumi did. YUMI DID?!

"Well Miyano-san," she nudges Shinichi's rib gently "feel like getting dressed up for a date yet?"

 _Oi, oi, I'm not going on a date. Shiho will kill me._

"I- I can't."

"Don't worry about it. I invited Ran with us! She's on her way actually."

 _R- RAN?!_

"Why didn't you tell me anything?!" Shinichi was in a panic. He wasn't ready for this. Seeing Ran.

"Miyano-san said she'd tell you. You were still sleeping so I didn't wake you up."

 _DARN THAT SHIHO!_

"This is a triple date! I can't wait! Can you?"

"Y- Yeah." Shinichi was laughing nervously internally, his hands was internally imagining to choke Shiho right now.

"Well then, now that you have your motivation, let's get started!"

Yumi winked.

And Shinichi and Shiho's life just got more complicated than they thought.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Sorry if it was short. It's a preparation for what's coming next.

Also, this will be on-hold for the second half. I'll write announcements in my profile when the second half will be released. Exams are coming up and I need to study *laughs* sorry for the wait. For now, you can wait or enjoy other fanfics.

I write for more DC fics, Tokyo Ghoul, Wakfu, Mirai Nikki, Kagerou Project and Nanatsu No Taizai. If you have questions, reviews and messages are free and as soon as I read it, I will respond. Thank you!

My plead; please, if you may, please post a review, even if it's not long. Reviews help me write fast. Also, I feel good when I see that a new review has been posted. *laughs* My joy to read your reviews matches my joy in writing. Thank you for reading, hope to hear from you.


	13. Triple Date (Part 1)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Date Uploaded: March 23, 2016- Wednesday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

*laughs* I only googled the dresses. It's better to describe something right?

Oh and guys, about the uploading sched, supposedly I will write drafts before I release this. But I couldn't write the drafts T_T and so I decided to make it an RDU. A Continuous RDU like _Precious Rest Days_ and the others under _Continuous_ category. Alright? And review responses are at the end. Thank you.

Read on!

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN: TRIPLE DATE (Part 1)**

And the day has come. Shinichi was with Ran and Yumi as they dress up together for the date. It has never been so awkward for him. First he gets to pervert Shiho and now he gets to see Ran and Yumi wearing their undergarments. And they totally have their guard down!

Shinichi's nose was imaginary bleeding at the sight. Ran was glowing as he stared more and more.

"Shiho-chan?" he heard a voice say.

But he disregarded it. Right now there's only one thing in his mind. Ran was wearing a bikini outfit and she looks really good in it. Really good.

"Hey Miyano-san, are you alright?" his eyes blinked as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Uhm, err- I-" he just realized that he was drooling over Ran using Shiho's body. She wouldn't like that.

"You look pale, are you alright?" Ran asked, coming near him only wearing her underwear and bra. Shinichi tried not to look, his cheeks has gone redder than before. He felt really hot.

Ran touched his forehead and felt that he was warm.

"Miyano-san, you're sick aren't you?" Ran asked. Shinichi couldn't agree, he also couldn't deny. Anytime soon he was going to faint.

"Now, now, don't be ridiculous!" Yumi interfered. Ran took her hand away and Shinichi felt that his comfort was taken away from him. "Shiho-chan must be nervous about he date!"

"Oh yeah. After all, it's your first time, right?" Ran asked.

"U- Uh yeah." he agreed, although he was nervous about the outcome of their conversation.

"Well, let's not keep the boys waiting!" Yumi winked at the two.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile Shiho was stuck with the boys. Yoshihara and Amuro. She had a keen eye on Amuro. She just found out that he has a crush on her. She doesn't even know him well. And being stuck with him and Yoshihara makes her tremble a lot. Yoshihara is a black org member after all.

She tried not to be so obvious.

"It's been fifteen minutes." Amuro said as he checked his watch.

"Girls tend to take their time, you know?" Shiho informed him.

"Hmm. Shiho make you wait a lot when going to school?" He asked, wanting to learn more information about his crush.

"You could say."

Yoshihara turns to Shiho with an odd look. Shiho shrugged him off but when she turned back to Amuro, she saw that Amuro was raising a brow on her. She evaluated her actions for a while and realized she was acting as herself instead of being Shinichi.

"E- Erm, I mean, Miyano-san takes time in the bathroom. And when she dresses up, it takes twice as long!" she said trying to imitate the way Shinichi would complain to her about it.

"Does she do that everyday?" Amuro probed further.

"N- Not really!" Shiho looked in many random directions but not Amuro's.

"What are her habits?"

"None that I know of." she locked her eyes on a vase at the corner, trying to figure a way out of this.

"What about her favorite drink?"

Shiho's eye twitched, noticing that Amuro was being very keen about discovering more information about her. She shot her death glare at him and crossed her arms. Amuro felt that Shinichi- Shiho felt as if he was a different person now.

"Why are you even asking me that?" Shiho said sharply. "Afraid she'd turn you down?"

"Don't be like that Kudo, I'm just trying to be friendly." Amuro said almost apologetically.

"Hey you two." Yoshihara said and cocked his head towards the girls who had just got down from the stairs.

Ran wore a blue green sleeveless floral-print ball gown. Yumi wore a black sleeveless embellished cocktail dress. And Shinichi wore a short-sleeve lace-bodice ruched gown.

Amuro's eyes widened as he saw Shiho- Shinichi wearing the a dress. He's never seen her wear one other than her skirt when going to school. He felt his mouth left open for he was dazed by his- her beauty.

Shiho rolled her eyes seeing Amuro's slobbering reaction on her body. Yoshihara just smiled when he saw Yumi, not saying much but his eyes were already saying that he's complimenting how well she fits in that dress. Shiho sighed when she saw the boys' reaction and so she turned to Ran seeing that she seemed to carefully observe Shinichi's- Shiho's reaction, concerning her appearance.

Shinichi shot her a glare, telling her to at least pretend she cares about Ran or be impressed.

The ice queen couldn't do anything but comply. After all, she will be asking Shinichi to do her a favor later on. She smiled at Ran, nervously and blushes. Not because she likes Ran but because she was embarrassed at what she's doing.

"You look amazing, Shiho." Amuro told Shinichi. And Shinichi felt his cheeks go red at the statement.

"T- Thanks."

"Just wow. I could treat you anything tonight!" Amuro announced and Shinichi was left smiling wide at the thought. Free food!

"Anything? Well that's generous of you." he replied.

But then Shinichi felt a nudge on his rib and he grunts silently, not revealing any expression that he got hurt. He glanced at Shiho who nudged him strongly, asking her what it was for, Shiho replied with an angry look, telling him something.

'Don't be feverish around him, you pervert.'

The young detective realized he was actually flirting with a guy. It's no excuse that he was in a girl's body. Amuro had no clue it was even a guy inside a girl's physical body. He turned to Amuro quickly, nervous what the outcome of their date would be.

"Hey Shinichi." Ran called, noticing that Shinichi- Shiho's attention was on someone else.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning to the brunette.

"If we're on a date together, at least try to lay your eyes on one person alone." Ran said after mustering courage to say it. Sonoko would've been better at saying it, but she can't rely on Sonoko forever.

"Don't tell me you're jealous!" Shiho tried to fool around, imagining it was what Shinichi would do.

"O- Of course I'm not!" immediately she denied it but her cheeks blushed.

"Hey lovebirds, let's go to our venue and start the date already!" Yumi called them. She was clinging tightly on Yoshihara's arm.

Shinichi and Shiho saw Yoshihara flashed them a wink and a smirk. As if teasing them that he has the young traffic officer as his hostage. The two exchanged looks and told each other to keep an eye on Yumi for her sake.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They traveled by separate cars. Yoshihara drove a black Chevrolet C-1500, Amuro drives a white Mazda 3 while Shinichi.. Shinichi has no car so pretty much, Shiho and Ran will take a cab. Unless they'd be willing to ride with Amuro and Shinichi.

If Shiho wasn't looking after Shinichi's condition right now, she'll let her pride take over.

While they travel, Shiho and Ran sat at the back of Amuro's car. Shiho and Shinichi hoped that Yumi wouldn't find herself a victim of Yoshihara while she's out of sight. But there's one other thing that worries Shiho..

"So do you prefer drinking coffee or tea?" Amuro asked while driving.

"Cof-" Shinichi was about to answer but then he saw Shiho glaring through the rearview mirror "-Tea, tea!"

"Oh tea, huh?" Amuro mumbled. "Hmm.. what kind of delicacy should we eat that fits for your taste?"

"U- uh, anything less expensive with be nice." Shinichi said, trying not to be too demanding about the price. But another glance at the rearview mirror and he changes his mind. "I mean-! If it isn't asking much-" another glance.. _What does she want me to say?!_ "-N- Never mind.."

Amuro laughed and turned to Shinichi.

"It's alright if you can't make up your mind, Shiho-chan!"

 _No don't call me that! I've made Shiho mad already, don't make it worse!_

"Y- yeah." he said and chuckled nervously. He decided not to look at the rearview mirror anymore. But even if, he could feel Shiho's piercing eyes hot on his back.

 _Darn it Shiho, I can't be you at a time like this! Moreover.. Ran's getting suspicious.._

"You and I.." Shinichi was surprised that Amuro took his hand "..we'll spend a great time together. I promise."

"A- Amuro-san, you should watch where you're going." Shinichi said but almost eating his words.

"Hey Amuro." Shiho said sharply. "Eyes on the road. You can snuggle later."

 _Oi oi, you're dropping me like that?_

"You have not a thing to worry about, Kudo." Amuro said, letting go of Shinichi's hand already. "I'm a professional driver."

"Even professionals make simple mistakes. Starting with not wearing a belt and not looking on the road." Shiho's words struck Amuro hard but he just laughed it out, nodding at her.

"Yes sir." he teased and used his seatbelt.

Ran sighed. Shinichi- Shiho had ignored her ever since they started the date. It was as if Shinichi- Shiho's mind was off somewhere else. Like a case. He- She didn't even notice that he- she was with someone.

 _Shinichi.._

Every time Shinichi would apologize, she'd forgive him. And every time he's forgiven he'd drift away again. Was she being to forgiving? Too nice?

That's one thing Ran wanted to talk about. A heart to heart talk with Shinichi. That's right. She won't hold back. She'd let it all out. Tonight. That's a plan.

When they've arrived, Yoshihara and Yumi were already there. Yumi waved at them excitedly, pointing at the two other reserved tables. Yoshihara smirked at the two again, telling them he's got Yumi for himself tonight.

Shinichi and Shiho gave him a disapproving look and then gives Yumi an overprotective parent look. Yumi just gave them a thumbs up before shooing them,

Amuro puts an arm around Shinichi's waist, making Shinichi flinch at his sudden touch. It felt uncomfortable knowing he's being touched by a man. Amuro noticed he almost jumped away in surprise and wondered.

"Is everything alright, Shiho?" he asked.

"Everything's fine." Shinichi said but kept his distance from him. "Why won't you go on and order for me? I'll just fix my make up."

"Of course." Amuro cupped Shinichi's cheek. "I'll make sure you'll enjoy tonight's treat."

Shinichi said nothing, the uneasy feeling of a man's touch made everything so awkward. He just nodded after letting out a nervous chuckle. Amuro then left to go to their reserved table.

The young detective then rushed towards Shiho who was sitting in front of Ran on another table.

He made sure Ran doesn't notice him as he try to get Shiho's attention. And it was even hard for him to move while wearing a dress and high heels. Shiho noticed him and rolled her eyes as she excused herself from Ran.

"What is it now, Kudo?" her usual icy cold voice asked.

"I can't do this! Amuro- he- he-!" Shinichi said, almost panicky and not caring if he lost his cool.

"As if I'm not dying internally, Kudo. Ran's been sobbing ever since we got here. And now she wants to talk to me about _my_ feelings."

"And why are you acting as if nothing's wrong?"

Shiho eyed the sweating detective.

"Because we can't be noticed. Not when Amuro's a detective. Not when Ran's suspicious. Not when Yumi's present. Not when Yoshihara is right there." she told him and he sighed.

"It's just awkward you know?"

"It's not as worse as your girlfriend trying to KISS me!"

"She did?!"

"On our first _date_." she exclaimed in disgust when she said 'date'.

"Which reminds me, you never told me what happened to your date with her. Just now." Shinichi said, wanting to inquire the details.

"How about later, detective." Shiho smirked. "Your date is waiting."

Shiho exited the scene as soon as she saw Amuro coming over. Shinichi chuckled nervously as he greeted Amuro with a forced smile.

 _Could this night get any worse?_

Unknown to him, Shiho was having a problem of her own. She sat back to her chair and saw Ran.. crying. She wanted to just snap at her and tell her not to be too dramatic about this. But Shinichi would never do that. Right now she's Shinichi.

"Shinichi.. I don't want anymore lies. Please just.. just be honest with me." she sniffed. "I don't care if you want to be with Shiho but I'm sick of you always apologizing to me but still not do anything! You still go back to her!"

HER. She was filled with bitterness and jealousy when she said it.

"Mouri-san.." Shiho said weakly.

"Shinichi, was there an 'us' to begin with?" Ran asked. Her eyes locked on Shiho's. "Was I special to you? As special as Shiho is?"

"Mo- Ran, there's nothing going on with Miyano-san and I. I already told you that." Shiho said nervously. It hurts her to see her sister's lookalike was suffering because she was jealous of her.

"You did. But your actions said otherwise. What are you keeping from me, Shinichi?"

"There's nothing." no matter what, Shiho can't tell her.

"Then what is this barrier between us? That's keeping us distant from each other?!" Ran knew. She just couldn't connect the dots because of the missing pieces.

 _Kudo, you're the one who's supposed to be here.._

 _You should tell her! Not me.. I'm not the one who should be here.. I can't be here.._

Shiho wasn't sure how to answer.

 _This is supposed to be a farce not a tragedy._

"Shinichi.. please.. I want to know. I'm ready for the truth." Ran continued. "Please."

"I.."

...

"Aaaaagh!"

Ran and Shiho were startled by the scream. They turned to its source. Shinichi was standing with a fearful expression as if a pervert had plotted something against him. He was hugging himself as he kept his distance from someone.

"Y- You pervert stay away from me!" Shinichi continued to yell.

"I didn't do anything." The waiter denied. But Amuro got up and went in between them.

"Hey, don't think about harassing my date like that."

"Like I said, I'm not."

"You liar! Don't make me pull that filthy tongue out of your mouth!" Shinichi said in anger. As if he was offended by being perverted. Shiho chuckled quietly at him. Shinichi was about to charge at the waiter to slap him but Amuro pulled him.

Shinichi froze. Amuro was touching him again. An arm around his waist. And he was pulled closer to hit Amuro's chest.

"She's _mine._ " Amuro said sternly. "So anyone who wants her has to go through me." he announced.

 _Mine? I- I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE!_

"I- I'm sorry." The waiter said and and left. Amuro turned back to Shinichi with a grin on his face.

"I'll protect you, Shiho-chan. You can count on me for that."

 _I DON'T WANT TO!_

"Uh.."

Shinichi could feel that Amuro was leaning closer.

Inching closer.

And even more closer.

 _N- No way, he isn't-!_

"I love you, Shiho-chan." Amuro confessed and leaned closer for a kiss.

 _TO BE CONTINUED._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So yeah, see you on the next chapter! I hope the this returning chapter isn't a disappointment. I'll make this fic as long as I can. *smiles*.

 **mimimio:** Hey. Thank you for your review, I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment to you. I tried to make it as funny as possible but I guess the whole Ran scene made it a drama. But hey, fear not, because this fic lives!

 **chey721:** Hello there, thank you for your review. This chap is hard to write but hey, here it is!

 **Nivellia Neil:** Good day friend! *smiles* Sorry about the very late update. I got caught up with other fics. Anyways, yeah, Yumi's meant to actually add up to the fun. Her role is intentionally to annoy the two. Cheers!

 **shiho66:** Thank you so much for your reviews, I hope to hear from you again! And I hope you also enjoyed this chapter!

 **SiinonAnnieMous Weiiss:** Hey there. *laughs* It's alright if you didn't review on all chapters. Thank you for your reviews!

See you all at the next chapter! *blinks* I said it already didn't I? Well, *shrugs* bye!

Oh and a random announcement, I made a forum where you guys can bring up discussions about this. Rules and stuff are already written there. The link is in my profile *smiles*.


	14. Triple Date (Part 2)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Date Uploaded: April 11, 2016- Monday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

So the next chapter is up! Slow updates, I know. I probably should work on lesser fics next time. Don't worry, I will not abandon any fic! Well, read on guys!

 **CHAPTER FOURTEEN: TRIPLE DATE (Part 2)**

"I love you, Shiho-chan." Amuro confessed and leaned closer for a kiss.

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAaagh!"

Everyone turned towards the bathroom where the scream was from. Shinichi immediately pulled away from Amuro, taking the chance as an escape. The timing of the scream couldn't be any better.

Waiters approached the woman who just exited the bathroom with a terrified expression. Shinichi had the feeling that something happened inside the bathroom. Something that turns him on a lot. He pushed through the crowd and saw a body. A dead body.

There's been a murder.

Later when the police arrived, along with Kogoro Mouri, the investigation began. Kogoro was worried a lot since Ran was there, he checked on Ran and inquired complete details about her health and... her date.

"The victim's name is Hanashi Kaneda. 29 years old, single. She's a regular customer here. She is killed by cyanide poisoning." Takagi stated the details that he wrote in his notebook. "She's always alone so no one saw."

"Is she always alone when she goes here?" Megure asked the staff.

"Yes." one of the waiters answered.

"Is there anyone here that seems to have a grudge on her? Another regular customer maybe?"

"Not really." replied the manager. "She eats alone and leaves the restaurant alone. She doesn't start conversations and always end one."

"Quite an introvert she was." agreed one of the staff members.

"You have surveillance cameras on the whole restaurant right?" asked Shinichi.

"Yes." replied the manager.

"Can we have a look at it? Maybe see what she's been doing before her final moments."

The manager turned to Megure, as if asking who that auburn-haired girl was. Megure and Kogoro stared at Shiho- Shinichi in wonder. Who was she? Pretty sure she was one of the guests there. Another high school detective perhaps?

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Kogoro asked, annoyed.

"I'm S-" Shinichi felt something sharp poked his back, letting out a silent squeal but jumped away from what was poking her. He sees Shiho with her usual glare. "-Shiho?"

"Please excuse my protégé, Sometimes she gets carried away." Shiho told them but her eyes never left Shinichi's.

"Oh Shinichi-kun, you're here! Good, this case will end quickly!" Megure exclaimed. Kogoro eyed Megure and the police officer quickly turned away, clearing his throat. "So, can we see the surveillance camera's footage?"

"Of course." the manager responded and left.

While everyone was busy doing their own work, Shinichi went beside Shiho.

"What was that for?!" he asked, lowering the tone of his voice. "That hurts a lot!"

"You were about to say you're a high school detective. I can't let that happen. I have a reputation to keep." Shiho scolds, her voice also a whisper.

"A reputation to-? Pfft! I'm the one with the reputation around here!"

"Exactly. You're," Shiho points at him poking his chest, "Shiho Miyano. MY protégé. So it's best you keep up the good work and maintain Shinichi Kudo's reputation in good term with the police."

Shinichi wanted to just tickle her right now. If she uses the tickle technique against him, he can do the same. He knows where his weakest spots are. She'll beg him to stop. But then..

"Shiho-chan!" Amuro ran up to his side, Ran was right behind him. "You didn't tell me you were Kudo's protégé!"

"Err- uhm- yeah." Shinichi tried to bring his cool up.

"Miyano-san is.. your protégé?" she inquired.

"Yeah." Shiho replied. "I uh, I couldn't tell you because it was supposed to be a secret." she said shyly.

"A secret? Why?"

"What would you say if you saw me training someone? Like right now?" she shrugged. Shinichi was mentally applauding her act at the moment.

"I wouldn't be jealous or anything. I understand your passion for these things." Ran replied and both Shiho and Shinichi heaved a sigh of relief. Ran was really forgiving. But they had more problems to deal with.

"Ran.. thank you." Shinichi said, his voice was loud enough for Ran to hear but Shiho spoke louder, as if yelling already.

"THANK YOU." Shiho said and Ran smiled. Shinichi gave Shiho an apologetic look and later felt an arm about to wrap around him again, but this time, he dodged out of the way.

"Well, I guess we'll just solve this case then go home." Shinichi told them.

"Of course. I'm sure you two can do this." Ran cheered.

"I'll help too." Amuro said. "I'm a detective after all."

"I'm coming too!" Yumi raised her hand and Yoshihara was right behind her. As if her shadow.

"You're also a detective?" Ran asked.

"No, I'm a-"

Shinichi grabbed Yumi and covered her mouth. If she were to say she's a traffic officer it would be a dead giveaway that she has something to do with the missing Yumi who mystically went to France.

"Y- Yuri-san is just playing along! She doesn't know what she's saying!" Shinichi said nervously.

"She probably had a lot to drink." Shiho said, her eyes locked on Yoshihara.

"Sherry." Yoshihara said and Shiho's eyes faltered. Her body started to tremble. Hearing her name from the organization.. Yoshihara already knew that Shiho Miyano was Sherry but she wondered if he already knew that she's inside Shinichi's body. "That's what we had tonight."

"You should probably take her home, Yoshihara." Shinichi pushed Yumi in his arms. He needed to distract him to keep him from noticing the obvious.

"But-!" Yumi did her 'buts' but Shinichi gave her a firm look. "Fine!"

Yumi pulls Yoshihara by the arm and they left. Takagi came to call the attention of the young detectives, telling them the footage was about to be played. Shinichi, Shiho and Amuro followed Takagi to the authorized personnel room where the monitors were.

screens played many different angles from where the victim was sitting.

"So she's alone the whole time." Kogoro said as he'd observed.

"Like I said, she doesn't start friendly conversations with others. She just sits there, eat and then leaves." said the manager.

"What a boring woman." Kogoro mumbled. Then he saw a waiter approached her to ask her order. "Aha! It's the waiter! It has to be him!"

"He only came to ask for her order. After that a different person that gave her order.." The manager clarified. The video went on to show that there are three waiters that made contact with her. One who took her order, one who gave her order and one who gave her water that she asked for.

"So those three are the suspects." Megure said. "Bring them all in for interrogation."

The three detectives were quiet as they watched the video closely, trying to find simple, small and very important details in the scene. The victim could've inhaled, touched or swallowed something that contains the poison.

They observed any habits, any direct contact of the waiters towards the victim but none of them had directly touched her which moves on to the next theory. The food probably contained the poison. But the video shows that she finished the food and stayed there for five more hours but was still alive.

Ingredients used for the food served to her was also found 'innocent' of cyanide poison. The silverware has it perhaps?

After seeing the footage, the three exited the room to investigate separately. Kogoro and Megure exchanged looks and shrugged.

"Kids." Kogoro mumbled.

The restaurant was closed, the guests weren't allowed to leave until the case was over. Everyone was gathered in a corner for the meantime. Shiho just got out of the restroom when she approached Shinichi.

"Find anything yet, detective?" Shiho asked Shinichi.

"Nope. It could be anywhere." he sighed.

"What?"

"The item that the victim that contains the poison."

"What kind of item is it?"

"I'm not sure. But it's something that-" he stops. And slowly, there was a familiar look in his face. Shiho knew that look. She smirked knowing Shinichi had finally solved the case.

"Want me to gather everyone already?" she asked.

"In a while. I still have to find-"

"I already know where to find it, Shiho-chan." Amuro inserted himself in their conversation.

"Kudo-kun, can I ask you to do something?" Shinichi said. Shiho nodded, knowing what he wanted to say. "Well then. It's showtime."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone was gathered in the center of the restaurant. Ran was watching the three detectives go to their posts.

"This better be fast." Kogoro said.

"We still haven't interviewed that suspects." Megure notified the three.

"There's no need Inspector." Shinichi said. "The culprit will be exposed soon. So whether or not he hides within the confusion, he will still end up in jail."

"You talk big, newbie." Kogoro said and Shinichi was reminded that he was still Shiho. He has no reputation yet and she was a new detective.

"I- I mean- I will start the deduction." he said nervously and Shiho rolled her eyes at him. Her arms crossed. "To begin the deduction, the two waiters are innocent. The one who gave the victim her order and the one who gave her water. Which leaves to the one who took her order."

"Whoa, whoa! Why leave only me as the suspect?!" said the waiter who was suspected.

"Because you're one heck of a pervert." Shinichi said, remembering the face of the waiter who 'perverted' him earlier.

"Eh?!"

"H- Hey uhm, Shinichi-kun, are you sure your protégé can handle solving this?" Megure asked.

"Yeah. She just seems like she hates him because of 'sexual harassment' but she knows what she's doing." Shiho said calmly and bored. Megure nodded and walked back to Kogoro's side.

"You were under the table and peeked under my dress. What do you call that?" Shinichi asked.

"I- I wasn't peeking!"

"Then why were you there?" he continued.

"I was picking up litters of trash."

"Under the table?"

"Stop pinning this on me because you thought I was peeking underneath your stupid dress!"

"Actually, Shiho-chan was stepping on that item you were looking for. You needed to take it before its too late. Unfortunately, Shiho-chan reacted to your presence and called a lot of attention." Amuro said. "So you failed it pick it up."

"Pick up what?" Megure asked.

Amuro raised a ziploc bag to show a drawing pin inside.

"A drawing pin?" Kogoro said when he saw the item they were talking about. "How can anyone be killed by that?"

"It contains the cyanide poison."

"H- How can you tell that's from me? Where's the proof in all your accusation?" the waiter said.

"The victim sat in her seat for fifteen minutes until you came to serve her. You had quite a long talk while taking her order. Do you perhaps know each other?" Shinichi said.

"Nonsense!"

"Or maybe this'll make sense." Amuro took out a photo in his pocket. The photo was showing the waiter and the victim together.

"You look young without your facial hair. That's taken in what? A few months ago?" Shinichi tried to persuade the waiter into talking already.

"Where did you find that?!"

"So it is true?"

"No." he still denied.

"Should we show more intimate photos?"

The waiter sighed and knelt down in defeat.

"We were best friends since college. I got married but her, she- she just disappeared one day. I tried to look for her but when I came back it was my wife's turn to disappear. I cried because I was alone. then Kaneda came back after a couple of months and she was crying. She told me she didn't mean it. At first I didn't understand what she meant. Until she gave me my wife's wedding ring. She killed my wife!"

He broke down in tears as he stared at the floor.

"Now she visits me in this restaurant, wanting to see me again. To apologize for what she's done. Being the good friend I am, I tried to listen to her but every time I see her, I can imagine my dead wife being killed by her! I couldn't help it! I had to do something!"

"So you set her up."

"Yes. I told her to meet me at the restroom after my shift."

"But you never came. Instead she finds a pinned note on the tissue roll." Shinichi said. "Since it was folded, she had to touch the pin to read its contents. Only to find out it was a blank."

"That's how I feel about her.. that's what she gets!"

"But she never really told you the whole story did she?" Shinichi said. "Did she say directly that she killed your wife?"

"Of course!"

"Or did she say 'I'm sorry if I killed your wife'."

"Is there a difference?" Kogoro said.

"If she said 'I'm sorry I killed your wife' she's guilty as charged but she said 'if'. It means there's an uncertainty there."

"Uncertainty of what?!" the waiter asked.

Takagi enters the scene, panting. Everyone turned to him with a wondering look, except the three detectives.

"Takagi, where have you been?" Megure asked.

"Investigating. The victim regarding the Firefly Murder Case years ago. is Murusaki Erika." he said.

"Murusaki Erika? What's that got to do with this?" Kogoro asked.

"That's Banku-san's wife." Shinichi pointed out.

"Tsk. What are you talking about?! I don't have a wife with that name!" Banku, the waiter, shouted.

"Of course you wouldn't know her as Murusaki Erika. Because she uses the name Keijo Ooshima when she lives as a normal housewife." Shinichi said. Banku had a thought of what Shinichi was trying to say.

"What do you mean?" Megure asked.

"Murusaki Erika a.k.a. Keijo Ooshima is a CIA agent who quit her job. She finds living as Keijo Ooshima the suitable life for her. But then her husband began to worry about a friend, so Ooshima contacted her CIA friends to find out what happened to the missing Hanashi Kaneda. They find her involved in a human trafficking case she once dealt with. She went to save Kaneda but ends up getting killed afterwards."

"That's not true!" Banku still denied.

"Kaneda wanted to tell you about it. But she wants to know if you can forgive her for being the cause of death of your wife before telling you that your wife is actually an agent using a fake identity. She always carried a bag with her, doesn't she?"

Banku shot to his feet and ran towards the table where Kaneda always sat. He took her bag to rummage her belongings. Megure and the others let him do what he has to. To find the truth.

Banku finds documents of Ooshima's real identity and that she quit her job to be with him. He also finds a letter that he recognizes the handwriting. He immediately opens it to read its contents and cried afterwards.

"I'm sorry Kaneda! I'm so sorry!" Banku hugged the letter for a short while before the police cuffed him.

Case Closed.

Amuro congratulates Shinichi for doing a good job solving the case. He didn't need the help of Amuro at all.

 _Of course I don't. I'm the great detective of the East!_

When they got home, Shinichi lay on his bed, tired. Shiho crossed her arms at him and stared.

"You're in my room." she says.

"Good job finding the hole on the tissue roll." he changed the subject.

"I could've died." she teased.

"You do know you entered the girls' restroom right?" he teased back.

"No one was looking."

The two laughed. But then Shinichi got serious again.

"But that made me think.. about what Ooshima did." he began. "She has two identities. She chose to live as the normal housewife and everything was perfect. But then her past comes haunting her and she ended up dying as Erika."

"What are you trying to say, Kudo?"

"Us." he said. "We live as Conan Edogawa and Ai Haibara when we're actually Shinichi Kudo and Miyano Shiho."

"But currently we're living each other's lives. Conan Edogawa and Ai Haibara are no more."

"Yeah but have you ever thought about it? If one day even with our perfect lives our past will haunt us?"

"I don't want to think about it." she lied. She was already think about it. Her past is already haunting her NOW. Yoshihara is a proof of it. "Well, if that's all, I'll bid you goodnight. I'm sleepy now."

"Right of course!" Shinichi got up from bed to exit her room. "Goodnight, Shiho."

"Goodnight, Kudo."

When Shinichi left the room, Shiho sighed. She was also thinking about it. Seeing herself in Kaneda's shoes. And Banku as Shinichi.

 _What if Kudo..? What if..?_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yeah it turned out to be a case chapter. I still hope you guys enjoyed!

See you in the next chapter!

Review Response:

 **mimimio:** Hey there! Thank you for your review, here's my update! I hope it's as great as the last one! Cheers!

 **Nivellia Neil:** Hello. Yeah, I feel bad for Ran too. I don't hate her but I'm a heavy ShinShi shipper *laughs*. Thank you for your review, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! And I hope Shiho and Yoshihara's staredown is enough answer if Yoshihara knows of their condition, if it's not helpful, I am yet to clarify on future chapters!

 **Ilwynoges** : I don't know what to say *laughs*.

 **Guest:** You're very welcome my dear guest! Thank you too for course for reading and reviewing!

 **SiinonAnnieMous Weiiss:** Yeah, well, hopefully this doesn't disappoint you. I made it into a case chapter. Thanks for the review!

Well guys, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! It's hard to form a case! It's already late! *laughs* But I'm happy to write, happy to share but now I'm more than happy to sleep. *laughs*.

Good day! And I'm out!


	15. Detective Hiroshi Agasa

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Date Uploaded: June 4, 2016-Saturday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

Oh wow, it's been so long since I updated this. *nervous chuckle* Gomenasai minna!

 **mimimio:** *laughs* An amazing coincidence! Well, I'm sorry it took long, things have been really complicated on my end. But now, this fic lives!

 **Nivellia Neil:** Hey there, welcome back! Yes, Yoshihara knew about them (due to hints indirectly given by Shiho). Hmm? No, they haven't returned to their bodies yet. They are still switched.

 **coai671:** A coincidence that you asked, dear reviewer *chuckles* I was planning on updating it today since I got an unexpected free time.

Sorry for the long wait, here it is guys! Enjoy!

 **Guideline:**  
Shinichi- Shiho  
(the person speaking- the person he/ is speaking as)

or

Shiho- Shinichi  
(the person speaking- the person she is speaking as)

 **CHAPTER FIFTEEN: DETECTIVE HIROSHI AGASA**

Agasa is finally back home from his very, very, very long trip with the Detective Boys. But his return will not give him any rest at all. He's been tired of taking care of the kids all by himself, since Conan and Ai didn't come and now he's got more 'kids' to babysit.

"W- Who are you?" Agasa asked, surprised to see a young woman inside his house. A young woman who's long brown hair and slender body that he somehow recognized and has seen before somewhere.

"Miyamoto Yuri." the young woman replied cheerfully. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hakase!"

The professor's eyes widened when he realized who he was talking to.

"Y- Yumi-san?" he said.

"Eh? N- No, no! You're mistaken! I'm Miyamoto Yuri! I'm her cousin!" Yumi tried to keep up her disguise but Agasa's figured out what was so familiar about 'Yuri Miyamoto'.

"Where are those two?" he asked, his voice raising in anger.

"T- The two?"

"Kudo and Shiho." he said and Yumi gulped.

"T- They're upstairs."

Agasa walked passed her and stomped his feet as he went upstairs to enter the room where he heard the two teenagers were.

The door was half open and he could see the two teenagers arguing as always. Shinichi was shaking his hips as if a woman, he was holding a fan and and was fanning himself as he walked towards Shiho, who was lying down on the bed like Shinichi would. She looked bored and was wearing a soccer uniform. Agasa's eyes locked on the two to observe a little bit more.

 _What is going on here?_

He wondered.

"So being a woman means you need to shake your hips a little bit." Shinichi's body said, scolding Shiho's body who was lying down on his bed. "Are you even listening to me?"

"I don't get the point of this. I mean, why do I have to act like a woman?" Shinichi- Shiho asked, irritated.

 _A- Ai-chan gave up on being a woman?!_

Agasa covered his mouth as he listened intently to them. Then his eyes shifted to Shinichi's, who was still holding the fan and acting really girly. He wanted to confirm if for some reason, Shinichi had also given up on being a man.

"Because you're a woman." Shiho- Shinichi said sharply and pulled Shinichi's auburn hair to get her up.

"H- Hey ow- ow! Watch the hair!" Shinichi- Shiho whined and swats Shiho's hand away from his hair. "I washed and combed this hair with care, so just pull some other part of my body."

"You what?"

"I know girls are very sensitive about their hygiene and their looks, so I took the liberty of handling this body with care." Shinichi- Shiho explained and noticed how much Shiho was blushing at the moment.

"KUDO!"

"W- What now?!"

Shinichi rolled off the bed before he was hit by the fan that Shiho was holding. Agasa blinked at the mention of Kudo's name. _Shinichi shouted his own name?_ He thought and watched the two teens chased each other around the small room, until Shiho's body ran towards the door to exit the room. But just like in horror movies, the bad guy was able to grab an ankle and pulls Shinichi off balance.

"S- Shiho, I'm warning you!" Shinichi- Shiho screamed in fear.

"Kudo, I don't know how much you enjoyed washing my body, but the way you spoke earlier, it seemed that you're enjoying this a lot." Shiho- Shinichi said and went on top of her own body, her fingers ready to tickle the ticklish lady below her.

"W- Would you have preferred I didn't?" he questioned and covered his face with his feminine hands.

"No." Shiho replied simply and started reaching for his neck and the side of her ribs, forcing Shinichi to laugh and struggle underneath her.

"U- Unfair! It's unfair!" he cried out.

The uncontrollable laughter was killing him. He wanted to push the dominant body over him, but all he could do is roll to the side, left and right, trying to keep those filthy fingers off of him. But he was cornered and have nowhere to go.

"Darn it Shiho!" he yelled, his face going red as he kept on laughing.

As an attempt for a payback, Shinichi reached for his body's underarm and started to tickle his enemy. Shiho lost control of herself for a moment because her body's involuntary movement weakened her. She let out a small laugh and crossed her arms as she backed away.

"Don't you dare!" Shiho yelled back.

"Heh, I know my body well too." Shinichi retorted and smirked. He jumped towards his own body and reached for the ticklish parts of it that he knows will make Shiho die of laughter. He reached for the sole of her feet and started tickling her but Shiho ended up kicking him in the face. "DARN!"

He held on his bleeding nose and Shiho gasped at what's done to her own body.

"You did NOT!"

"YOU kicked me!" Shinichi justified.

"Shinichi.. Shiho..?" Agasa said, slowly opening the door. He's had enough of seeing how odd the two were.

The two teens froze at the sight of the old man.

"Hakase?" the two mumbled.

"I just got back and.. well.. what.. what is going on here?" Agasa inquired.

The two exchanged looks, their eyes trying to tell something to each other. Agasa saw the tensed look in their eyes, knowing very well that the look they're giving each other is yelling 'lie to him, lie to him' and 'keep it a secret' but he already know them too well.

"Please.. don't lie to me." Agasa added, not wanting to hear them lie to him.

"Hakase.." Shinichi- Shiho began. "Shiho and I.. we switched bodies."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I see. So you two have-?" Agasa wanted to confirm, the two nodded slightly. Agasa sighed. "What have you two gotten yourself into?"

"I'm sorry Hakase.. if all I do is make complicated matters more complicated.." Shiho- Shinichi said guiltily.

She looked down, her fists gripping on her slacks. Shinichi saw how depressed she was and deduced that inside that head of hers she's blaming everything on herself again, taking the heavy burden alone. He placed a hand on top of hers and her tensed body had calmed all of the sudden. She looks up at him and saw him smiling at her.

"Don't make that face while you're in my body." he teased. "It doesn't look good on me."

"Kudo.."

"Well, it can't be helped. You two are stuck this way for a while." Agasa said. Shiho's eyes drifted away from them and Agasa realized how his words registered wrongly to her. "Ai-kun- err- Shiho, I don't hold any of this against you." he supplemented quickly. "I mean, if it wasn't for the drug, I wouldn't have met you or the Detective Boys. My life wouldn't be so filled with joy."

Agasa noticed that his words created a smile across Shiho's face and he was glad.

"This whole incident is not all bad. For some reason I believe it will bring more good to us than bad." he says.

"Thank you Hakase." Shiho sand and hugs him.

"You're welcome." Agasa replied as he returned her hug.

Shinichi watched the two have their moment and left the room, seeing Yumi with a curious look in her face. He was startled by her presence and fell backwards, hitting the wall behind him.

"Y- Yumi!"

"Hakase looked really mad at you guys. What's wrong?" she asked.

"N- Nothing really. But you have to stay somewhere else for the meantime." Shinichi- Shiho said. "Kudo wouldn't mind that you stay in his mansion for a while."

"Why can't I stay here? I felt so at home already!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Well now that Hakase is here, it means that the Detective Boys will also be here. They can't see you like this, you're TOO obvious."

"Hoho, Miwako fell for my act you know?" Yumi bragged but they both know Sato did not buy her act fully.

"Whatever you say." he mumbled. "But for safety precautions, it's best you stay somewhere safe." Shinichi- Shiho pressed and Yumi nodded.

"Alright, alright. I'll pack my things." she said and walked towards the stairs but stopping midway when she remembered something. "Oh and, Shiho-chan, you two two packages for you! I left it in your room."

Yumi winked before leaving.

Shinichi sighed and went to her room, taking a peek at the packages Yumi was talking about. It could be for the real Shiho but not everyone knows Shiho is in his body. So it was probably for him. He sat on his bed to open the first rectangular package and saw a note from 'Amuro'.

'For you, my beautiful detective.'

In wonder, he opened the box after ripping the plastic over it and saw a set of photos of Amuro himself, a house and lot and family planning brochures. In disgust, he threw the package away and shook his head. Illusions already forming in his head.

 _Heck no! I won't marry him!_

He turned to the other package, not seeing any note on it. He hoped that it wasn't from Amuro or any other suitors. But after opening it, he was surprised to see pictures of Akemi. The shots and angles seemed as if the person who took it was watching her both from a distance and nearby. Akemi wasn't smiling or looking at the camera directly, as if she doesn't know.

His heart pounded in nervousness. If Shiho were to see it, she'd panic.

Shinichi set the pictures aside and turned took a folded note inside the package.

'Shiho, be sure to know what you're doing'

No one signed it. It could be from anyone but currently there's one person that they know is from the Black Organization. Yasuyuki Yoshihara.

 _No.. he's making his move already? Has Shiho been contacting him?_

Curious, he plans on meeting Yoshihara himself. He needed to know what Shiho's been getting herself into if she's been talking to him without his consent. He turned the package upside down and the last thing that fell from the package was a calling card. Yoshihara's calling card.

 _Bingo._

 _Don't worry Shiho, I will protect you. Even if I'm stuck in your body for a while._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Here's the latest update! Hooray!

I'll try to update faster than one month *laughs*. Okay? I won't give up on this, and just as I updated other fics faster, I will do the same here, okay? So fear not and wait for my next upload!

For more announcements and other information, just check out my profile!


	16. Detective Boys' Suspicion

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Date Uploaded: September 24, 2016- Saturday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Guideline:**  
Shinichi- Shiho  
(the person speaking- the person he/ is speaking as)

or

Shiho- Shinichi  
(the person speaking- the person she is speaking as)

 **Frost Destiny Winter:** Hey there! Sorry it took months to update! Here it is! And thank you so much for your review!

 **CHAPTER SIXTEEN: DETECTIVE BOYS' SUSPICION**

"EH?! Conan-kun and Haibara-san went out of town?!" Genta and Mitsuhiko exclaimed in surprise.

"But they wouldn't! How could they!" Ayumi added.

The three kids have been questioning the professor since they got there. Agasa wasn't sure how to cover up for the two but it was his best. Either way, Shiho or rather Shinichi cannot live in his house for a while.

"Y- Yeah. But don't worry they'll be back!"

"We'll call them this instant!"

The kids started to dial on Conan's number. Shinichi and Shiho were expecting it and were inside Shiho's room waiting for the call. The voice changing bowtie right with them to change their voices. When the call went through, Shinichi answered.

"Conan-kun you finally answered!" cried Ayumi.

"Oh uh, Ayumi-chan, how's it going?" Shinichi kept his composure and acted normal. It's been quite some time since he stopped being Conan.

"Conan how dare you leave us!" Genta butted in. It seems that they were in loudspeaker.

"You went out of town with Haibara-san!" Mitsuhiko added, obviously jealous.

"W- Well, I, erm.." while trying to form his sentence, Shiho took the bowtie and changed the channeling to fit Haibara's voice.

"I'm sorry Ayumi-chan but it was an opportunity that this idiot of a detective didn't want to miss." Shiho said and Shinichi glared at her. "I didn't want to come but I got dragged along anyways."

"Eh? What do you mean Ai-chan?" asked Ayumi.

"Can't you tell?" Shiho asked playfully so the three young detectives will try to figure it out.

"Ah! It's a case isn't it?!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed.

"Bingo." Shiho replied and Mitsuhiko silently claimed victory.

"A case out of town? Who are you guys with?" Ayumi asked, curious of the kind of information they're giving. It was so sudden.. it was so.. suspicious.

"Heiji-niisan!" Shinichi butted in as soon as he grabbed the voice changer from Shiho's hand.

"Oh that guy." Genta said.

"So you guys are in Osaka!" Mitsuhiko said as if he figured it out.

"It's no fun here since the police won't let us do much." Shinichi continued his act and tried to sound disappointed. "Heiji-niisan even got into a fight!" Before Shinichi could say more, Shiho took the bowtie from him.

"Oh really? Did he win?" asked the kids in curiosity.

"Well, we have to go. There's a lot of things to do. While we're here, can we trust you guys to handle cases there in Beika?" Shiho said.

"Yes of course!"

"You can count on us!"

"Don't forget to bring us some food when you get back!"

The three kids said and Shiho chuckled. "Of course. See you when we see you!"

When the call ended, Agasa was relieved the they were able to fool the kids. Shinichi and Shiho can also rest assure that everything is over now. They cut their contact with the Detective Boys and will soon make up a story with Heiji that Conan Edogawa and Ai Haibara will be somewhere.. give them a good ending like their parents came to pick them up.

However, the Detective Boys suddenly ran upstairs.

"H- Hey where are you three going?!" Agasa asked and ran after them.

* * *

"It's over, huh?" Shinichi- Shiho says. Taking a deep breath afterwards.

"At least we don't have to worry about them. For now, we just need to deal with our current problem." Shiho- Shinichi said and got off the bed to go for the door. "I'll be going now."

But the moment she opened the door, the Detective Boys bursts from the other side and tackles Shinichi's body.

"Oh, Shinichi-niisan?" Ayumi said when she recognized who they crashed into.

"A- Ayumi..?" Shiho- Shinichi said as she grunts in pain when they pushed her and her back hitting the floor. Shinichi felt pain somehow, seeing his body getting hurt.

"We came to check on Haibara and Conan." Mitsuhiko explained.

"Yeah. We thought they were kidding about being out of town and were just hiding here." Ayumi added and got off Shinichi's body. Shiho sat up, feeling kind of dizzy because of the fall. Agasa arrived and was panting.

"Hakase. What's with the kids?" Shinichi- Shiho asked, pretending that Shiho is aloof with the kids.

"W- Well, they just-!" Agasa wasn't sure how to explain since they suddenly ran.

"Aah! She looks just like Haibara!" Genta exclaimed when he noticed the very close resemblance.

"You must be Ai-chan's sister!" Ayumi says.

"Oh yeah, the sister that Haibara-san always talk about!" Mitsuhiko added and they immediately left Shiho so that they can approach Shinichi who was in bed. He kept his distance from them though.

"Y- Yeah. You know my sister?" he blends in but somehow his eyes were glancing at Shiho if it was alright. Shiho was however, too busy recovering from the fall.

"Yeah! We're friends!" Ayumi replied.

"And we're detectives!" Genta added. The kids are as hyper as ever.

 _Oi oi, now what?_

* * *

They ended up hanging out with them later on. They went to Poirot, Agasa's treat. Shinichi and Shiho were forced to come of course. Especially that the kids were too amazed of how much Haibara resembled her 'sister'. Shiho would either keep quiet or say sarcastic comments as the conversation goes on. Shinichi keeps eyeing her to tell her to shut up but she ignores him.

"But really, you're actually awesome in person!" continued the kids.

"Haibara-san talks a lot about you!" Mitsuhiko said, remembering the multiple mentions of Haibara's sister at times.

"She's really proud to be your sister." Ayumi continued.

"R- Really? I- I mean, she's a shy little one." Shinichi- Shiho was somehow confused how to act as Akemi. They met once before. No, they met twice before. She cares for her sister and that was about it. "She cares about a person but doesn't show it." he added and Shiho elbowed him in his side.

Shinichi winced in pain and gave Shiho a 'cut it out' look but Shiho ignored him again.

"So are you also a fashion addict?" Genta asked.

"I, uh.."

Saved by the ball! Before Shinichi could finish, a soccer ball came flying towards the window. Shinichi caught it with his hand and looked at the direction where it came from. A bunch of kids were chasing after it. Shinichi got up and left.

"Huh? Haibara's nee-chan?" the kids watched him go.

Shiho got up herself and ran after Shinichi.

"Shinichi-niisan?" again, the kids wondered. Something was definitely odd about the two.

"Here you go." Shinichi said and gave the kids their ball.

"We're sorry about that, nee-san." cried the little one who took the ball. It was a hint that he was the one who kicked the ball over to them. "I just- I'm terrible at soccer and we were practicing."

"Don't worry about it. I've had worse experiences." Shinichi- Shiho said and knelt down to reach the boy's height.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I remember that the ball flew so high up that it went all the way to someone else's chimney!" Shinichi- Shiho started to story-tell. The rest of the kids listened intently. "And they were heating some soup! The ball went right down and an old woman with moles all over her face went out of the house and yelled 'Who did that?!' and of course we ran away from her and we never played there again."

The kids laughed, Shinichi as well. It was some memory.

"But that was in the past. Now.. now I'm a better player. I just practiced." He added and sparked a hope in the boy's eyes.

"I can still get better?"

"Of course!" he encouraged.

"Say nee-san, can you play with us?" asked one of the kids behind the boy.

"Of c-" Shiho pulls Shinichi by the ear and he was forced to stand up as Shiho drags him away. "Ow! Ow! Hai- Shih- Shinichi!"

They went back in front of Poirot were the Detective Boys were right by the window, peeking at them.

"You're going to suddenly ditch them?" Shiho- Shinichi reminded him.

"I- I got carried away. It's a long time since I've played." he justified.

"Well you _can't_. You're still in.. that body." she reminded him. Shinichi knew that of course. But he's been so restricted to do anything ever since he was stuck there.

"I don't know which part are you really worried about. Ayumi and the others or your body." he says and caresses his pained ear. "But either way, we'll play."

"Huh?"

"Together."

"No."

"Please!"

It took a while for Shiho to finally agree and the day ended with them playing with both the kids and Detective Boys. They completely tired themselves out.

* * *

It was already dark, Agasa went ahead since Shiho and Shinichi volunteered to take the kids home. But on their way home, the confrontation begins.

"Who are you guys really?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Huh?"

"You act completely like Conan and Ai-chan!" Ayumi explained. "You two resemble them somehow and currently they're not here, as if someone took them on purpose so you two could exist!"

 _Oi oi, you're saying that Conan and Haibara are real and not us?_

"What are you saying Ayumi?" Shiho- Shinichi continued to pretend.

"Another suspicious thing is that.. it's like your personalities are opposite of each other." Mitsuhiko stated. "Haibara-san likes to say sarcastic comments, she smirks when she wins and she always reads a fashion magazine, in which, it's what Shinichi-nii was doing earlier back at Poirot!"

"E- Erm.." Shiho realized that it was indeed what she was doing back then.

"Conan-kun on the other hand loves soccer. He plays real well and he has this side of him when talking or telling stories as if he's already matured." Ayumi's turn to state some facts. "But this time I see it in you, Ai-chan's nee-san!"

"Yeah, as they said!" Genta added.

The two teenagers were stunned at the deductions. They got them pinned!

 _Oi oi, Haibara, what now?_

They were cornered. It was a dead end. The kids will know. Their secrets will be revealed.

"Well say something!" the kids pressed.

"Ah! Miyano-san, Kudo-kun, there you are!" Masumi Sera said as soon as she's arrived in the scene. "You guys missed practice earlier, what happened?"

"Practice?" The kids wondered.

"Yeah. We have this play in school. We decided to choose the theme of mystery and play as the Shounen Tantei." Sera explained.

"Then.." the kids turned back to the still-stunned teenagers. "The reason they act so much like Conan and Haibara is because.."

"Yeah, they've been practicing for weeks now!" Sera continued to push through with the lie. "I guess you could say they've perfected it."

"But they were acting as opposites!" Ayumi justified and demands an explanation to that fact.

"We decided to make it a comedy." Sera continued. She doesn't seem to run out of ideas. "You see, Conan-kun will as that kid Haibara while Haibara will play as Conan. Genta will play as Mitsuhiko, Mitsuhiko will play as Ayumi and Ayumi will play as Genta."

"Oooooh!" the kids completely fell for it.

"So things will be a little funny. We mixed it up a bit." Sera ended her explanation.

"Why didn't you say so, Shinichi-nii?" they asked.

"W- Well.. you guys were too intimidating." Shiho- Shinichi replied, her visage in a calmed state now.

"When can we watch this play?" Genta asked.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

 **Well that concludes this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Shiho Rush (Part 1)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Date Uploaded: January 7, 2016- Saturday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Guideline:**  
Shinichi- Shiho  
(the person speaking- the person he/ is speaking as)

or

Shiho- Shinichi  
(the person speaking- the person she is speaking as)

 **Thank you all for your reviews, I completely forgot about this fic. But now I will pay attention to finishing this since it's almost at it's end. Why should I leave you in a cliffhanger? I know, I know. It's been since last year but now I have returned! *chuckles nervously* Been too focused on updating my other fic 'coz I've been reading its manga.**

 **No excuses my friends, I'll just type!**

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: SHIHO RUSH! (Part 1)**

 _Shiho Miyano. Ai Haibara. Sherry._

 _Ai's cousin. Ai's sister._

 _Kudo's classmate lives next door._

 _Kudo's_ protégé

 _I live with Agasa-hakase._

 _And right now, I'm not sure who I am right now. I live with all these many lives with many identities and now I'm just as confused as Kudo is. I live with lies. Tch, I think I've been living under lies my whole life. No matter what name I take or what life I choose.. I still live a life of lies. And I always affect those around me._

Shiho was standing in the edge of the rooftop with the moon giving her light in the dark. She could no longer take all the bottled up feelings she's been keeping. All the pain, guilt and sadness.. it's all mixing up with every other emotion she has.

 _What a pitiful life I've lived, eh?_

She thought to herself.

But how did it get here anyway?

* * *

A week earlier...

"Get up Kudo-kun or you'll be late for school!" Yumi yells at Shiho who was still stuck in Shinichi's body.

"Miyamoto-san?"

"Geez, if I hadn't been here you would've been late again! Shiho-chan is going to punish you!" Yumi reminded him. _You don't have to tell me that._ Shiho thought knowing that if Shinichi is not the one to scold her for being late, Ran will.

"What are you doing in my room anyway?"

"I'm going to clean of course! You guys don't let me out or even go to school so it's quite boring!" Yumi complains.

 _As if we don't know you've been sneaking out of the mansion every time we're in school._ Shiho thought.

"Okay whatever. I'm going to change now so give me some privacy." she tried to sound irritated towards the young traffic officer but Yumi just took it as her way of saying 'thanks'. After all, she got accustomed to 'Shinichi Kudo's' personality.

* * *

Shiho knew that Shinichi already went to school earlier than she does so she didn't have to worry of anything. Plus she trusts that Agasa wouldn't allow Shinichi to be late for school. While Shiho was taking her usual route to meet up with Ran and Sonoko, she was surprised to bump into someone.

"Akai Shuichi?"

"Yo. Silver bullet."

 _R- Right. I'm still in Kudo's body so Akai thinks I'm Kudo Shinichi._ Shiho remembered. If Akai didn't speak, Shiho would've forgotten she was Shinichi and bombard Akai with questions about Akemi.

"Why are you here?" she asked, trying to play it coolly as Shinichi.

"Just checking up on Shiho." Akai replies. "Your reports have been sluggish lately so I came by personally to check on her."

 _Kudo is sending reports to Akai about me?_

"Uhm, err- well.. I've been busy." she tried her best to copy Shinichi's innocent act. She can't have Akai becoming suspicious now. After all she can't tell anyone about the switch. Not even this man, Akai.

"With that girl?"

"Ran?"

"Well, you _are_ late so I'll have a talk with you later." Akai tells him and walks away. Shiho forgot the fact that she was late and for sure Ran and Sonoko will throw their speech at her again.

"Sorry Akai, let's talk later!" Shiho said quickly and ran to the meeting place where Ran and Sonoko were no longer waiting. She can assume they went on ahead. And when she arrived in school, she was right. But Ran and Sonoko were shooting her warning glares that tells her 'you're so dead later!'. Shiho internally chuckled to herself. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Shinichi on the other hand noticed that she was late and was quietly inquiring why. Shiho ignored him.

"Oi Mi-ya-no-san~ why were you late?" Shinichi mouths so he won't catch any attention but Shiho just ignores him. _What's up with Kudo today? It's not like I don't get late at times._

But the young detective isn't someone to give up so easily. He folded a paper airplane and threw it at Shiho. It keeps landing on different directions though but it was annoying Shiho. _What. Is. Wrong. With. Him?!_ When finally one of the paper airplanes landed on her desk, a crumpled paper hits her head and she immediately shoots Shinichi a glare but Shinichi shook his head.

"I," Shiho points at herself then makes a silent 'kkkk' sound when she gestures to kill Shinichi, "will kill," then points at him, "you later." she mouths back at him.

But Shinichi keeps whispering back that it wasn't him.

"Ahem! Something wrong, Kudo?" the teacher asked while his back was turned.

"N- Nothing sensei." Shiho says nervously. _Being in Kudo's body makes me a loser too._

 _"_ Are are you sure about that? Because I think you are picking on Miyano-san again." the teacher says.

 _You got it all wrong! Kudo was the one picking on me!_

At lunch break, Ran and Sonoko gives Shiho the scolding she expected to have. Sera came to cool them off and they spent their lunch together with Eisuke and Shinichi. After school Shiho inquired from Shinichi why he was being so persistent earlier but Shinichi was saying he's just worried. And that it was Kuroba who threw the crumpled paper at her.

The day wasn't exactly as fun as she thought. Well.. it never was if she were in Shinichi's body.

On their way home, the two were quiet. Ran and the others weren't with Shinichi that time. So it was just them.

"Shiho, I-"

"I'm sorry Kudo."

"Huh?"

"That we have to live like this everyday." after saying so, Shiho increased her speed of walking.

"But Shiho I don't-" as if Shiho was going to stay and listen to him.

Shiho was in her bed- or well, Shinichi's bed, lying down, tired and exhausted of everything. Not just with the day's events. But everything that has been happening ever since. It's nothing but trouble.

 _Why can't I live a normal life?_

Her phone rings but she ignores it. So it kept ringing until she decided to answer the bothersome call.

"What?!" she answers grumpily.

"Ooh. Did I catch you and Shiho on a bad time?" says the voice on the other end. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"Oh, uhm..! Sorry, wrong phone!" Shiho rolled off the bed and opens the drawer to grab one of Conan's bowties that she kept every time she has to converse with Yoshihara and changed her voice. She pulled the phone in a distance and pretended to get angry at Kudo. "Quit answering my phone calls!" she yells then she kicked Shinichi's soccer ball towards the door to pretend that Kudo leaves the room and slams the door but after the ball hits the door it bounces back to Shiho, cracking her egg. She did her best to keep her groans to herself. _Son of a-!_

"Shiho? Are you there?"

"Sorry about that." Shiho managed to say as she slowly fell on the floor, her knees together and silently groaning in pain. _Darn that hurts!_ "My friend and I have the same cellphone model."

"And you always place your phones in the same place?" Yoshihara raises a brow on her.

"WHAT DO YOU CARE?!" she roared to cry out her pain. When she felt that somehow the shouting helped, she calmed down a bit. "What do you want anyway?"

"Well I feel generous today. I found the same antidote I sent you in my drawers. Seems like there's enough of it left for you."

 _Even Yoshihara is being too weird on me? First Akai, then Kudo.. now him? What is wrong with my world?_

"No thanks. I'm not owing you another favor." she says sharply but the man on the other end chuckled.

"I won't ask for anything! Like I said, I simply feel generous today. But if you're refusing this generous offer. Then I'm sorry to have bothered you." it took Shiho some time to think about his offer.

"Okay wait! Fine, fine, fine! I'll take you up on your offer!" she tells him.

"Good. I'll send it to you right away."

When the call ends, Shiho drops both her phone and the bowtie to somehow comfort her aching rod. "GaaaaaAaAaaAahHhHh!"

"Kudo-kun?" Yumi wondered.

* * *

Before the mail arrived, Shiho notified Shinichi that she 'made' another cure on-trial and the young detective gladly says that he'll be on his way to the mansion.

"You made a new cure? That fast?!" Shinichi exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, yes. Now hurry and lock the doors. Yumi-san is already asleep so be quiet." Shiho said, trying to be as annoyed as possible. But deep inside. She was excited as well. She was dying in pain with what to do with her cracked nuts. She'll let Shinichi deal with it when they switch.

* * *

The following day, Shiho wakes up back in her body at last. But she knew one way or another it was going to expired. So she has to cherish it until she actually makes a permanent cure for it. However...

 _I forgot to have a talk with Akai yesterday... if Kudo meets Akai and gets the chance to talk to him. He'll find out for sure that I just discovered he's been reporting to Akai about me. Without my consent._

Confused whether or not to deal with it, she decided to tell Shinichi she'll forgive him. But then she receives a text from someone.

' _Shiho-chan, ohayo!_

 _I hope I didn't ruin your beauty rest but I have to text you early so you won't be late for our date today! See you soon!_

 _-Amuro'_

"Date?" she muttered aloud. _I have a date with Amuro?_ "KUDO!"

But at the same morning...

Shinichi wakes up and stretches his arms and legs but suddenly felt an aching feeling in between his thighs. "Ow!" _What the heck is that feeling?!_ He threw the blanket off him and took a peek at his beloved anatomy, seeing that it was swelling. _EH?!_

 _W- What is t- this?! It hurts as hell!_

"SHIHO!"

* * *

 _I can't believe this, I wake up back to my own body to find out that I have a date with this Amuro guy! What is Kudo thinking?!_

Shiho thought as she stomped towards Shinichi's room to have a nice chat with him about this date. On the other hand, Shinichi was on his way to her as well. Walking rather oddly to keep his balls in good terms.

 _So she prepared a welcome back gift for me, huh? What the heck has Shiho been doing to me? Masturbating?! What's with her?!_

When the two was able to meet up at last, they started throwing their complaints towards one another.

"YOU!" they yelled at the same time while pointing at each other. "YOU DID THIS!"

"What's with you setting me up on a date with that Amuro guy?!" Shiho yelled in anger.

"ME?! I'm not the one who touched my precious member until it's swelling!" Shinichi countered.

"That was an accident!"

"So is the date!"

"How the heck is the date an accident?!" Shiho's aura arose with fire. _Is this the best excuse he can come up with?! The date being an accident?!_

"And how is masturbating an accident?!" It was Shinichi's aura's turn to rise. _You finally showed your true colors, Shiho! How dare you!_

"I'm NOT masturbating, where the heck did you get that idea?!"

"From this!" he points at his member.

"Like I said, it was an accident, I didn't touch it like you think I did! Stop changing the subject!"

"I asked you first!"

While the two were into a heavy argument, they completely forgot about the de-aged traffic officer living at the Kudo mansion at that time. With all the noise they're making, it was impossible that she can still go to sleep. She was awakened by the noise.

"Shiho-chan? Kudo-kun?" she mumbled.

"Your argument is invalid! You just sabotaged the most important member of my body!" Shinichi justifies.

"My argument?! You were the one who plans on having sex with Amuro with my body!" Shiho threw at him.

"LIKE HELL I WOULD DO THAT!"

"THEN WHY DATE HIM?!

"LIKE I SAID IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"SO IS YOUR SABOTAGED MEMBER!"

"YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!"

"I DID NOT!"

As their voices raised louder and louder, their fiery aura was spreading across the whole mansion and Yumi hid behind the couch as she watched the two argue. _What are they fighting about?_ She wondered. The two seemed so pumped up about it.

But then the door opens and the two froze in shock to see Ran.

"Ran?"

"Mouri-san?"

Ran herself just stood there in place. "Well? Aren't you gonna say something?"

"Well.. you see.. Ran.." now that Shinichi was back in his body, he can be responsible to talk to Ran all he wants now. But while he was constructing a good explanation for what's happening, he was surprised to see Ran pull off her disguise. "MOM?!"

"When Shin-chan is furious, he loses his sharpness~!" Yukiko claims and this just made things more complicated.

"If you're here then..."

They watched as a man enters the premises with a lot of luggage he had been carrying with him from the car. "Yep, I'm here too. Your mother insisted that we visit you. And I think we came at such terrible timing too."

 _N- No way... this will really need another explanation._ Thought Shinichi.

* * *

They explained to Shinichi's parents everything and Yukiko laughs it out. Yumi was sent to Hakase's for a while to keep her from hearing anything sensitive.

"So that's why." Yukiko says.

"I'm really sorry but you can't stay here for now. Until we fix this." Shinichi says.

"Don't worry about it Shin-chan! We'll be at the hotel!"

"Huh?"

"We came back here to visit you but at the same time we have work to do. So let us know when things are a little.. calmer." Yuusaku tells his son. Shiho remained quiet knowing she's facing Kudo Shinichi's parents. And she's the reason why they can't hangout as a family that time.

As soon as Shinichi's parents left, Shinichi held on Shiho's hand to calm her down. He knew internally she's blaming herself.

"It's okay. Family is family. We can hangout some other time." he says.

"Still though.. you could've spent time with them now." Shiho replied.

"Well you'll be forgiven if you tell me how this happened." he didn't want to point at it, knowing Shiho could catch up.

"I won't ask how you got yourself into this date in exchange you won't ask how that happened. Agreed?" Shiho suggested instead. She can't risk telling Shinichi it was because she was having a conversation with Yoshihara that led to it.

"Okay, okay. Deal."

"Good then."

* * *

But despite all these seemingly happy things happening around her.. she just can't live like this.

 _No matter where I look. I see every miserable thing I did. I did this to Kudo. I involved Miyamoto-san. I hurt Mouri-san. I involve everyone else into this mess I keep on making..._

 _Why...?_


	18. Shiho Rush (Part 2)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Date Uploaded: February 27, 2017- Monday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Guideline:**  
Shinichi- Shiho  
(the person speaking- the person he/ is speaking as)

or

Shiho- Shinichi  
(the person speaking- the person she is speaking as)

 **I failed my promise! A month has passed again and yet I'm not done with this! Okay, okay, I'll try and write two chapters okay?**

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: SHIHO RUSH! (Part 2)**

"Shiho-chan."

"Huh?" Shiho looks up from her desk and sees Ran smiling at her. The strawberry blonde girl had no idea as to what the brunette was planning, approaching her all of the sudden. It was weird. Or is it perhaps she's gotten used to it that she was in Shinichi's body and Ran's always talking to Shinichi. Now it was entirely weird that Ran was talking to Shiho and not Shinichi.

"I- I'm sorry. Is it okay to call you that?"

"Of course." the words left Shiho's lips before she had the chance to think it through. She kept her mouth shut but kept her composure to prevent Ran from noticing anything but Ran only smile at her.

"Mind if we eat lunch together?"

"Eh?"

 _What's wrong with Mouri-san? Why is she sticking to me when that detective idiot is right there?_ She glanced at Shinichi's seat, seeing that he's not there. Ran saw the look in Shiho's eyes and explained.

"Shinichi isn't going to join us today. He left when he heard about a new case." Ran says and tried to sound annoyed when she said it but she did a terrible job at trying. "Geez that Shinichi." she muttered at the end.

 _Where did Kudo go?_ She wondered. She didn't even see him leave. Or maybe because she was too focused with writing in her notebook, trying her best to solve the list of her problems.

"What about Suzuki-san?" she asked. If she'd spent her time eating with Ran _and_ Sonoko, it's best that she eats alone instead. Ran shook her head.

"She's not coming either. Something came up about Kid going to steal one of Sonoko's uncle's precious gem or something." she said as she remembered that's what Sonoko texted her. Shiho sighed, unknown to her if it was relief or what, but she let out a small smile afterwards.

"Let's go then."

A short girl-time wouldn't be bad, would it?

* * *

Going to the school cafeteria, the two girls had a normal lunch together. There was a lot of awkward silences between them but Ran was able to come up with a topic every now and then, which makes the young scientist more and more curious what's been going on lately. It can not be a coincidence that both Shinichi and Sonoko disappears from the scene, leaving only her and Ran. It was as if fate brought them together.

 _Don't tell me Ran has a liking in me now. That would be really weird._

"Hey uh, Mouri-san, I-"

"I know." Ran says and Shiho's eyes widened as her eyes shot Ran a shocking stare. "I know I've been rude to you at times. I didn't really notice it so now that I have the opportunity, I wanted to try and get to know you."

"Eh?"

 _So she doesn't know about the switch? Or I was just overthinking things?_

"Shinichi has a liking in you in a way that I can't comprehend." Ran says. "He says you're _no one_ to him but that's contradicting everything he does. Except those times that he suddenly... I don't know, changes. It's like sometimes he's the Shinichi I know and sometimes he's not."

 _I knew it! I knew it! She knows!_

"And the weird thing is that..." Ran smiled for a while as she looked at her empty plate, "...I kind of like the Shinichi I don't know." with that an imaginary spear struck Shiho's heart, a spear with a label saying ' _she's not a guy_ ' but Ran continued with her speech. "He's so considerate," another spear struck Shiho with a label saying ' _gentleMAN_ ', "sweet, caring, serious in the right times" with that more spears overlapped each other, "and he can understand my feelings." And this time an imaginary bullet was fired out of nowhere and hits Shiho in the forehead, a bullseye.

 _I- Is she s- serious?_

"I know it's weird but... it's like that part of Shinichi is really getting into me. He lessens his talk on his cases, he does not argue much with Sonoko, he gets along well with my dad... all those things are just fascinating!" Ran continued on, not noticing how much imaginary blood was coming out of Shiho's imaginary wounds. "But then... the old Shinichi resurfaces and it's all back to his old self."

 _M- Mouri-san... please stop!_

"I'm sorry if I'm talking about something really weird Shiho-chan." Ran apologized when somehow she noticed Shiho didn't look well. Concluding maybe she didn't like the topic. "I'm getting off topic."

"Y- You don't have a crush on this other side of Kudo, do you?" Shiho attempted to ask. "I mean, I know you like Kudo but since you notice he has this side of him that you like better... is it possible that you like that side more than the other one?"

"Yes. I do." Ran replied bluntly and Shiho received the final blow. Almost as if her soul had left her body when she heard it. So literally... she fell off her chair. "E- Eh, Shiho-chan, are you okay?" she hurried to help Shiho up but Shiho gasped when Ran touched her hand and jerks away. "Shiho-chan?"

 _C- Crap! I'm sorry Mouri-san! A minute ago I see you like my sister Akemi, but now that you indirectly confessed your love to me, things have gone pretty awkward between us! I can't stay with you!_

With that, memories of Ran trying to kiss Shiho while in Shinichi's body... all the past experience she had with Ran as Shinichi... only now that she realize Ran was flirting with her! Shiho shook her head, mentally erasing all those disgusting thoughts in her head.

 _No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I'm not gonna marry Ran! And I will certainly not live like this forever!_

"S- Sorry." she managed to say to the brunette. "I- I think I h- have to go."

Struggling to keep her balance, she ran out of the cafeteria without looking back. Leaving Ran to wonder what had just happened. But while running, she bumps into Amuro who caught her in his comforting arms, he had a worried look in his face when he saw Shiho's troubled visage.

"Are you okay Shiho-chan?" he asked but Shiho had no time for this, for him. She pulled herself away from him and continued to run. "Shiho!"

* * *

As soon as she reached far from the school, Akai's car passed by. Shinichi and Akai recognized her of course and hit the brakes. Akai honked at Shiho but she didn't stop nor turn to see them. Shinichi got out of the car to try and chase her.

"Miyano-san!" he yelled but Shiho acted as if no one was calling her.

Akai took his turn and got out of the car as well. "SHIHO!" but Shiho only got far from them. The two boys exchanged looks. "This better not be because of you again." he tells Shinichi.

"I know where to go."

* * *

Shiho stayed in the rooftop of a building that she entered at random. She didn't want anyone to find her for now. She just needed time to think.

It didn't take long that her phone rang, she saw it was Yoshiwara calling. She ignored it then it was followed by dozens of texts and missed calls from Agasa, Amuro and Shinichi. A few from Ran and Akai. Not longer than later Sonoko, Sera and Eisuke also sent their texts to her, worried. She was surprised to see even Yumi and Shinichi's parents sent her texts.

She switched her phone off to keep herself from reading the texts or receiving the calls. Then threw it at a corner.

 _Why did I run?_

She asked herself.

Thinking about it now, she realized why. She was afraid to live like that forever... to live in regret and guilt, to steal everything from Shinichi, his life, his career, his girl... not like she even had the slightest bit of considering to take Ran as her lover, but with Ran's confession, she loved the other Shinichi... she's ruining everything. Then these people who cares for her... which _her_ are they worrying about? With her many identities, which one?

The young scientist got up and looked down on the view below. Everything was so small. It wasn't helping her case...

 _Mom... Dad... I want to go home. I don't want to live like this anymore._

She thought as she sobbed. Too scared to move forward. Too scared to deal with everything... it was a lot to deal with and she was at the end of her wit. There was nothing resolved no matter how hard she try.

 _Shiho Miyano. Ai Haibara. Sherry._

 _Ai's cousin. Ai's sister._

 _Kudo's classmate lives next door._

 _Kudo's_ protégé

 _I live with Agasa-hakase._

 _And right now, I'm not sure who I am right now. I live with all these many lives with many identities and now I'm just as confused as Kudo is. I live with lies. Tch, I think I've been living under lies my whole life. No matter what name I take or what life I choose.. I still live a life of lies. And I always affect those around me._

Shiho was standing in the edge of the rooftop with the moon giving her light in the dark. She could no longer take all the bottled up feelings she's been keeping. All the pain, guilt and sadness.. it's all mixing up with every other emotion she has.

 _What a pitiful life I've lived, eh?_

She thought to herself.

"SHIHO! Don't you dare jump from this building!" Shinichi yells as soon as he arrived. He was panting and sweating the moment he got to the peak of the building. So that was all he could say while he caught his breath.

"Kudo?"

"Ran called me. She was worried that she said something that offended you." he said the moment he caught a bit of his breath.

"It's not Ran."

"Then what's with all THIS?!" he yelled, gesturing that they're on top of a building and she's about to jump. "Isn't this suicide?" Shinichi didn't let her speak. "Look, I don't blame you for what's happening right now. I already told you thought! Look, this is just some serious case that we have to go through and it's not as bad as the last time!"

Shiho jumps down the railing and back to the ground.

"Bring me home. Kudo." was the only thing she said as she walked away from him.

 _Heh, I guess I was wrong._ Shinichi thought.

* * *

Arriving at Agasa's house, the house was locked but the key was left underneath the welcome mat. Shinichi offered to let her stay in his mansion if she wants. Shiho took him up on his offer, and Yumi accompanied her the whole day.

"Aww, is this some kind of bad breakdown from a bad breakup?" Yumi asked after sitting down beside Shiho in the sofa in the living room.

"No. Nothing like that."

"You know, this reminds me of my secret admirer. He has this girlfriend that-"

"Miyamoto-san."

"What?"

"This secret admirer of yours... he's the one who gave you the supposed vitamin pills right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

With that, Shiho had an idea that hopefully will solve everything once and for all.


	19. Secret Admirer

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Date Uploaded: March 1, 2017- Wednesday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Guideline:**  
Shinichi- Shiho  
(the person speaking- the person he/ is speaking as)

or

Shiho- Shinichi  
(the person speaking- the person she is speaking as)

 **Latest update! Yeah, we're about to end this fic so I can start a new comedy one. So sit tight and hang on guys!**

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER NINETEEN: SECRET ADMIRER**

Shiho traced the location of the address where the vitamin pills came from before it was switched. It was not like she was hoping to see anything or anyone she knew but she believes that even for just a bit... she will get answers from this person. He may be a member of the Black Organization or anyone dangerous but the latter took her chances since the guy is trying to date a traffic officer.

The moment she rang the doorbell, the door opens and there she sees an American fellow with blonde hair wearing a lab coat over a wool sweater.

"Yes?" the man asked. He wasn't that old, nor was he too young for the young traffic officer.

"Are you the one who sent Miyamoto Yumi vitamin pills to help relieve her stress?" Shiho asked bluntly. The man paused for a moment to let her question sink in before bursting in laughter. "What?"

"Yes I am. Are you a friend of hers?"

"I- I don't think I'm-"

"Of course you are." the man cut her off and took a step back so he can open the door wide for her to enter. "Otherwise you wouldn't have known about the vitamin pills or my address." he says.

"I'm sorry but I won't be staying long. I just came here to ask about-"

"You look just like your parents." he uttered all of the sudden and Shiho was left speechless. It's been a long time since someone talked about her parents, it was almost as if it's a dream now.

"You know my parents?" her tone changed from serious to something softer.

"Of course. Your father taught me everything I know." the man said and chuckled. "Please come in. We have a lot to talk about if you want to catch up on things." he said, offering once again that she enter his humble abode. Shiho smiled and gladly took him on his offer.

* * *

Meanwhile Shinichi saw the note that Shiho left to him in his room. He was pissed that Shiho was doing things on her own again and she was not telling him anything. Well, to be fair Shinichi does not tell Shiho everything he does as well.

"Okay so you asked me to help you catch a mail thief?"

"Yes."

"And I helped you with it?" Shinichi wanted to confirm. Yumi nodded. "And the whole vitamin pill thing is about?"

"My secret admirer. Yes."

"So the last thing you two talked about is your secret admirer?" Shinichi asked Yumi.

"Yes. Then after that she just did her creepy grin and left." Yumi replied.

 _I thought so._

Shinichi left the mansion, in a rush to ask Yamamura from the Ganma Prefecture about the mail thief and the victims of the switching mails. He didn't know about it but he can deduce that the reason that one time Shiho left him several missed calls in the past (while he was stuck in SHiho's body) was because she was supposed to ask him to help her solve the mail thief case but he was too busy typing a revenge report to Sonoko that time.

But the moment he stepped foot outside the mansion, he was surprised to see Ran waiting for him outside.

"Ran?"

"Shinichi. Can we talk?"

"Erm.. well.. okay."

* * *

"Your father used to bring his daughter to play with me." the man said as he try to remember the good old days. He served Shiho some tea before sitting down on the couch beside her. "She was a couple years younger than I am, she's a cheerful young lady and I never get bored at home when she tags along."

"Neechan..."

"Which reminds me... why are you here again?" he asked, remembering that Shiho came for a different reason.

Before the question drifts off Shiho's mind, she had to say it. "I was getting desperate to find someone to help me make a cure for this.. well.. new chemical I created. So desperate that I wanted to meet the person making vitamins and ask for advice." she confessed.

The man nodded at her in understanding, "I don't blame you. After all, the reason I intentionally contacted Miyamoto Yumi is because I needed to find a way to get your attention. Supposedly to give her the Apotoxin-4869 and give you a scare."

"W- What?" Shiho stuttered. "But the vitamin pills-!"

"Well I discovered about your continuous communication with a certain Black Org member. So I thought that I'd make something up by leading the mail thief to rumble up the Apotoxin from you and the vitamins that I sent." he explained further. "Turns out as a success but it took you a while to ask Yumi about me." he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Why did you do all of that?"

"To meet you, Shiho." he says and for some reason Shiho's heart felt as if the pang in her heart had faded. The needles stuck to it since the night she climbed the rooftop, it lessened. It felt good. But she couldn't understand why so she reached her heart with her hand, trying to calm the odd jolly heartbeat in her chest. The man noticed it and smiled. "I have to admit, I do not know you the way your friends would but I can see that you're going through something."

Shiho wasn't sure how to answer him.

"You felt relieved. Happy. Delighted. That someone actually cares for _you_ and not the facade you show others. But to be fair with you, I think everyone else can see through that. Especially those close to you." he said and Shiho realized that the people who tried to reach out to her back then... they knew.

"I..."

"You were just afraid. Afraid that maybe they are lying just as you lived in lies all your life, but you'll never know until you give them a chance."

When the young scientist let out a small smile and looked him in the eyes, he was glad that she understood... that she opened up. "You're good Yukiko-san." Shiho compliments. "You did one heck of a research about me." she smirked.

The man returned that smirk and stripped his disguise off, revealing that he was indeed Yukiko.

"Wow you're sharp Shiho-chan! I thought you'd leave this place without knowing it was me~!" she said with her usual playful tone, loud and cheery.

"I would've until you started talking about the facade I show others. That part of me was never seen by my parents or anyone else from my past." Shiho expounds her reasoning. Yukiko gave her a thumbs up.

"Man I overdid it~"

"But how did you... know about my parents? Did Vermouth...?"

"No. She didn't. But yes, I got information from her when I got a glimpse of her notebook. Long story~" Yukiko did not want to disappoint Shiho about it, or sad. Especially that when talking about her parents, Shiho's always been sensitive.

"I see."

"I'm serious about everything I said though." Yukiko said, hoping to comfort the young scientist.

"And I'm serious too! I don't know how to solve this! I can't bring everything back to the way it was!" Shiho blurted. "I'm not like my parents! I'm not the genius everyone says I am! Okay?!"

"Yes, you're not them. You're Shiho Miyano. The biochemist who saved my son as many times as he saved you." Yukiko held on Shiho's shoulders and caught her gaze. "I may not be the perfect representation of your mother but I want you to know you can call me 'mom' anytime. After all, you're like family to us now, Shiho."

Shiho tried to fight the tears coming out of her eyes but it just kept on pouring as she allowed herself to be wrapped on Yukiko's embrace.

* * *

"Ran, I want to talk to you about something important."

"Listen Shinichi, I want to talk to you about something."

The two said at the same time.

"You first!" The two said again. Being a gentleman, Shinichi kept his mouth shut and pointed at Ran to speak.

"Shinichi... do you love Shiho?"


	20. Love and Pain

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Date Uploaded: March 31, 2017- Friday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Guideline:**  
Shinichi- Shiho  
(the person speaking- the person he/ is speaking as)

or

Shiho- Shinichi  
(the person speaking- the person she is speaking as)

 **Nivellia Neil:** Was my explanation confusing?

 **James Birdsong:** Thank you! *smiles*

 **Visherry:** Hi, sorry if I updated soooo late! Got caught up with RL stuff but here it is!

 **So in case my explanation from the last time is confusing, I'll summarize a short explanation here. So Yumi has an admirer (he's real) and he's a friend of Yukiko and Yuusaku (he's not canon, I made it up for the sake of the plot). Yukiko wanted to talk to Shiho about something (it has something to do with Yukiko saying she read something from Vermouth's notebook) so she plotted a meet-up and somehow involving Yumi in the process (but tbh it's because I don't see much fics about Yumi so I decided to give her a role here). Did that make sense now?**

 **Anyway!**

 **WE'RE ALMOST THERE PEOPLE! ALMOST THERE! HOLD ON A BIT LONGER! FINALLY! OKAY SO I ALREADY DELETED ABOUT TWO TO THREE CHAPTERS FROM MY ORIGINAL OUTLINE SO THAT MEANS I CUT SOME SCENES OUT BUT DON'T WORRY I KEPT IMPORTANT SCENES FROM THE MERGED CHAPTERS. OKAY?**

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY: LOVE AND PAIN**

"Shinichi... do you love Shiho?"

"What?"

 _Why is she bringing this up again? Haven't we been through this?_

"Do you love Shiho?" Ran repeated her question even if she knew he heard it.

"Ran, we already talked about this. Miyano-san's just a friend." Shinichi replied with a calm voice. He's been through this already so he knows that he won't mess up. But even the greatest of the great makes mistakes.

"You said she was _nothing_ to you when I first met her. Then I find out she's Ai-chan's cousin then later she's our classmate. Our classmate that sometimes live with you even if she's welcome at Agasa-hasake's place. And that same person you've been hanging out with a lot when not in school, the same person you _kissed_ in school too to see if you love her. But you know what? When you said all those things to me after that kiss, you looked hurt while saying it!"

The young detective was trying to put the pieces together. Some of what Ran was saying did not make sense and he can only deduce that it was Shiho as Shinichi. But how can he actually figure out what part Ran wants if he missed some of it?

"I didn't say anything because I wanted to believe so bad that you were telling me the truth!" Ran continued. "That's why... every time I talk to Shiho-chan about all these things... she looked as if she was guilty."

 _No actually, she's disgusted. I'm sure of it._

 _"_ I didn't mean to hurt her but I want to know! What have you been keeping from me?! Shinichi?"

"I-"

"And please!... don't lie to me anymore. I can't tell which is true and which is not... I feel like I don't know you anymore."

 _Ran..._

"I was confused... about how I felt... I needed her so I spend more time with her... but Ran... I..."

Shinichi clenched his fists. He was angry at his situation, yes but he kept on telling himself no one is to blame. But is there really no one to blame? Or is there a young scientist who is to blame? One who is ruining his relationship with Ran and the same person who did this to him?

 _I don't blame you, Shiho..._

He tells himself before pulling Ran closer to him.

 _...but I also don't love you._

The brunette was in shock when Shinichi pulled her for a kiss. Their lips touching and the moment slowed down for them...

 _Because I choose Ran._

...for the three of them.

While the two were exchanging a passionate kiss, a figure in the shadows carrying an umbrella and a small case in her hand saw that kiss and gripped on both the umbrella and the little case on both her hands.

"Shinichi..." the brunette mumbled when she stopped the kiss for a moment.

"I won't make false promises. I'll take responsibility. I... I won't leave you again. I-" Shinichi was shushed by Ran's finger. She looked at him with a smile on her face. A really bright smile.

"How did you feel?" she asked before removing her finger from his lips.

"My heart skipped a beat." he replied, his hands now holding hers. "You?"

"It's pounding. Until now." Ran says softly, feeling her heartbeat racing. "But what about-?"

"I'll talk to Shiho when I get back. I'll tell her that everything was just a confusion between her and me." the detective replied and kissed Ran's forehead. "I'll clear that up. For you. Okay?"

"Okay." Ran leaned her head on Shinichi's chest as they embraced under the moonlight. The figure still watching them with tears dripping down her cheeks as both the umbrella and the small case fell from her hands.

The two kissed again.

Her heart ached.

"Kudo you idiot." she sobbed but then she shook her head. "No... Shiho, you idiot." with that, she fled from the scene.

Unknown to the three of them, someone else was watching from afar. A binocular in hand. He sighed and leaned in the seat of his car. It was a mess. He looked at the hanging photo from his rearview mirror with sadness.

"I tried, Akemi. I tried."

* * *

The following day, Shinichi woke up at the agency where Ran's father gave him a pretty good 'breakfast' in the morning. He started yelling and shouting about him not being a responsible boyfriend but Ran was there to defend him.

Sonoko and Sera happened to pass by and heard the news. They were together.

Shinichi greeted Ran goodbye before taking off. He didn't want Kogoro hitting him repeatedly or shout endlessly at him. He ran back to his home, remembering that he left Yumi again but there he sees Yumi was already an adult. She was sitting in his couch, her bags packed. She looked real happy.

"Yumi-san?"

Yumi got up and gave Shinichi a hug of gratitude.

"Whoa wait, Yumi-san! How did this happen?!" Shinichi cried out and was relieved when Yumi stopped hugging him.

"Oh. My secret admirer sent vitamin pills and when I drank it, I was back to normal again!"

"Your secret admirer?"

"Yep!" Shinichi glanced at the table beside the couch, seeing an envelope there. Yumi caught his glance and grinned. "I left one for you mister detective!" she exclaims and took the envelope to give it to him.

"But-"

"My time here has been weird but it was also fun~! But I have to get back to the real world and start working again! Miwako-san must be worried!" Yumi headed towards the front door to make her exit. "Thank you for everything!"

Shinichi was out of words as the once-young traffic officer had left his mansion.

He stared at the envelope in his hand seeing that it was no ordinary vitamin pill. It was a pill so familiar that he knew what it was. He looked at the handwriting at the back of the envelope recognizing it very well.

 _That idiot!_

Hurrying to ran at Agasa's house, he sees Agasa sadly eating alone, a letter wet with his tears on the table.

"Hakase?"

"Oh Shinichi, what brings you here?" Agasa acted normal but Shinichi knew it has something to do with someone who was missing from the scene.

"Where is she?"

Agasa said nothing but pointed at the letter at the table.

 _"Hakase,  
_

 _I'm sorry but I'll be leaving now. Thank you for letting me stay in your house and for taking good care of me even if I was such a disciplinarian on your diet. I'll still be keeping an eye on your diet though, I'll know if you eat too much! So don't try me!_

 _Hakase, I'm really grateful for you and the detective boys but I don't stay here anymore. I found an old friend of my parents and they'd be happy to take me in. And do tell that idiot of a detective with you not to come and find me or blame himself for this because it has nothing to do with him. Or well, he's probably reading this letter now because he realized I may have left._

 _Hey you idiot! If you're reading this, don't investigate further. I'm not murdered or kidnapped. I just want to go where I'm close to home. You got that?_

 _Well Hakase, I have to go now. Thank you for everything. Goodbye._

 _\- Shiho Miyano"_

Shinichi crumpled the paper and ran out of the house.

"Shinichi!" Agasa called but Shinichi did not stop to listen to him. "She said not to find her! Shinichi!"

* * *

 _That sound last night..._

The young detective tried to remember, He knew he heard a sound last night while he was with Ran. So he ran to the exact location where he and Ran were and looked around.

 _...could it be that?_

His eyes searched for anything that may have caused the sound he heard. What could it be?

He saw a man carrying an umbrella that he recognized and he quickly ran to him. "Excuse me! Where did you get that?"

"Oh this? I saw this here this morning when I cleaned. Someone must've left it." the man said. "Is this yours?"

"It's my friend's. But she's not feeling well right now. I just came by to get her things." Shinichi came up with a lie and took the umbrella from him.

"This too." The man took something from his pocket and gave it to Shinichi. "I saw it beside the umbrella."

"Thank you."

As soon as he got a hold of those things, he hurried and ran to the place he knew he needed to be.

* * *

 _Flashback:  
(when Shinchi disappeared from the classroom in Shiho rush part 2, this is where he went)_

 _"Hi. I'm the guy who lost the umbrella. Did you find it?"_

 _"Someone already made the call. They'll be here to deliver the umbrella shortly."_

 _But after waiting for a long time, that person never came._

 _"Is that person coming? I have to go somewhere." Shinichi told the receptionist._

 _"We'll call you again. Sorry for making you wait for long."_

 _Shinichi was later picked up by Akai and the two were in the car together._

 _"Did you find it?" Akai asked. Shinichi shook his head. "Within that umbrella is the note from Kir. She found the location of the remaining Black Org members and if someone else gets a hold of it-"_

 _"I know, I know. I forgot about it because I was late."_

 _"You were always late."  
_

 _The next thing Akai knew was that he saw a glimpse of Shiho running from somewhere. Shinichi tried to call her attention but she ignored him. "SHIHO!" he tried but she also ignored him. The two exchanged looks. "This better not be because of you again."_

 _"I know where to go."_

 _(after Shinichi escorted Shiho from the rooftop and into the car)_

 _Shiho was 'asleep' at the back of the car and the two started talking again._

 _"How is she?" Akai asked._

 _"Ah, stressed. Usually she'd just sarcastically say she'd kill herself but now she got me worried." Shinichi said and yawned. "Oh and, I'll check on the agency again, see if the person who found the umbrella has returned."_

 _"You better find it."_

 _"Hai hai."_

* * *

 _So along you were the one who found the umbrella..._ he thought as he continued to run. The little case in his hand he gripped until he finally arrived at his destination. the warehouse where Akemi was killed.

"Shiho. Please don't run." he says as he stood behind her.


	21. Project Deadline

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Date Uploaded: March 1, 2017- Wednesday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Guideline:**  
Shinichi- Shiho  
(the person speaking- the person he/ is speaking as)

or

Shiho- Shinichi  
(the person speaking- the person she is speaking as)

 **Angel-Chan234:** Wow thank you, thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoyed the story! I'm working hard to finish it, I won't make any promises for fast updates but I'll finish it! Thank you again! *smiles*

 **Nivellia Neil:** Sorry if it's confusing.

 **Well guys, if my explanation did not make sense, I'm sorry. Just think of it as some weird-Gintama plot that is impossible and confusing.**

 **And the second to the last chapter is here! Almooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooost there people! I hope you continue to enjoy the story is we are now going to reach the end of it.**

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: PROJECT DEADLINE**

 _So along you were the one who found the umbrella..._ he thought as he continued to run. The little case in his hand he gripped until he finally arrived at his destination. the warehouse where Akemi was killed.

"Shiho. Please don't run." he says as he stood behind her.

* * *

The young scientist was standing in the middle of the empty warehouse looking up at the translucent part of the ceiling where the sun's bright light reflects to where she stands. She heard Shinichi's voice but she did not turn to face him.

"Shiho-" he tried to talk her out of whatever she's planning to do, taking a step closer to her but..

"You don't have permission to call me by my first name, tantei-san." she says and he stopped walking.

"Why did you leave all of the sudden? What's up with that?"

"I already made the cure. For Miyamoto-san. For you. I fixed everything now. My job is done." she said as she now faced the detective with her usual poker face.

"So what? You're saying you've been staying with us all along just because of that? You didn't enjoy our company? You didn't enjoy living with Hakase? The detective boys? Everyone? You're just gonna leave," he snaps his fingers, "just like that? With only a letter to say goodbye?"

He sounded angry. He sounded upset. Shiho couldn't understand why. It was clear to her that back then he chose Ran. But now he's acting like he's losing someone important to him. Someone more important than... _No that's impossible._ Shiho thought.

"You know from the start that the reason I was there was because I had to team up with you to bring down the black Organization and cure you. And guess what? Both have been accomplished already. You took down the organization, I made the cure. There's no reason to-"

Shinichi could not take hearing the same words over and over. Yes he couldn't tell when she's lying or telling the truth but he can tell when she's hiding something.

"Stop it!" he yelled to stop Shiho from speaking. And when she did, it was his turn to speak. "Why do you keep on doing this?" she didn't answer, thinking it was a rhetorical question. "Why do you keep on doing this?!"

"What are you-"

"You lie to me all the time! That would've been okay but you don't just lie to me, you lie to everyone all the time! Did you really enjoy your stay with us? Or were you just saying that to make us feel at ease?! Did you mean anything at all when you compliment us?! What about Hakase?! Did you really care for him or it's just because you're repaying your debt because he saved you and took you in?! Were you..."

While Shinichi was throwing a fit, Shiho tightened her fists refraining from saying anything but... _Kudo is making all these assumptions about me. Why?!_

"What do you care?! What is it to you that I leave?! What is it to you when I lie all the time?! I meant everything I said about caring for Hakase and don't twist it to make me look bad for leaving him! You've already made me look bad in front of your whole school for the sake of Ran forgiving you! Yeah, I already look like the whore in school because of everything you did! Sticking up with the famous detective even if he already has a girlfriend! You already turned my life into something to boost your reputation and I didn't say anything because I may deserve it for creating such terrible chemicals in the first place!"

As the young scientist spoke, Shinichi was shocked to hear the truth from her, to hear her express the emotions she never expressed before... it was a relief to hear it.

"But to go as far as making me look bad to Hakase? You're an arrogant detective now, don't you think?" she continued with tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Shiho..."

"I left because I don't want to be in a place like that anymore! A place that reminds me of all the lies that surround me! No... a place where my whole existence is nothing but a lie. My address, my reputation, my status, my life... everything."

He could see it. The pain. The pain from all the bottled up emotions she's been keeping all this time. The bottle was probably full and now she can't handle keeping any more. Shinichi could figure as much.

"Miyano Shiho, Ai Haibara's cousin who came here in Beika out of nowhere while her cousin disappeared along with Conan Edogawa." she stated. "Miyano Shiho, a student who is Kudo Shinichi, the Great Detective of the East's protege (too lazy to fix the spelling)." Shinichi closed his eyes sensing that Shiho was about to state every single lie in her life. It must have been painful to know she's been living a lie. But to count everything... "Miyano Shiho is now a junior detective as stated by the police." ...to count everything... "Miyano Shiho flirting with detectives. Amuro. Kudo. Miyano Shiho, a backstabbing woman who betrays her friend to get what she wants."

The young scientist took several steps closer to Shinichi until she was an inch away from him.

"If you were me... would you still live here? In a place like this?" she asked, her eyes sharply staring at his. He felt as if he could feel her pain Her stare was frightening, her words were as sharp as a blade, her pain was reaching him like rage.

"No." he answered. "But we could clear this up. I will-"

"'I'll talk to Shiho when I get back. I'll tell her that everything was just a confusion between her and me. I'll clear that up. For you.'" Shiho recited as she memorized his words. "If you will act to clear up my problem, what would happen to you and her? Wouldn't it contradict what you told her?" she threw at him.

Shinichi could feel a pang of pain from her again but this was different. It was as if she was bitter. As if she were jealous.

Everything was coming together now. The umbrella left behind with the small case. It was at the scene were he and Ran were. She was there. And the reason she left was because... _it's only from my gut based on pure coincidence but... is she?_

"Yes it would contradict." he says. "But Shiho... what is it to you if it does?" he tried to squeeze something out of her by playing it this way. He needed to know if his suspicions are true. "I-"

"Because every time you hurt that person, every time you make her cry... you feel miserable to the point that it annoys me. It annoys me so much because I see you frowning. I see that you're upset. I see that you're blaming yourself. And when that happens, I'll have to fix everything for you. Again."

"Then why? Why do you help me?"

If Shinichi thought he can trick Shiho into saying something, he's not the only one. "Why are you here, Kudo? You're here to persuade me to come back? Act like nothing happened? Fix everything like you always do?" she says. Shinichi was caught speechless. She was right about that. "Because that's what I'm doing too."

With a small silence between them passing by, Shinichi had a thought.

He can only hope it's enough to fix everything.

"Then why leave? We're doing the same to each other. Helping each other out. Doesn't that count for something you don't want to let go?"

"You answer that, Kudo." she said and Shinichi made sure to keep eye contact with her. "Am I worth more than that person?" she asked. He knew who it was. "We both know that if I stay, you'll lose her."

When Shinichi couldn't answer, Shiho knew she had given her point. There was no need to argue any further.

She gave her smirk of victory and was able to take a step back to give them some space.

"I think it's pretty clear to me how important she is to you. And how you only spend time with me because you needed me, causing confusion to you. And her." she continued on, despite knowing that her words now struck a nerve on the detective.

Again, Shinichi could not say anything. She was right yet again. With a second smirk of victory, she walked passed him to the exit.

"Shiho!" he called to her before she could leave. "If you leave now, you're only running away from this."

He didn't know if she was gonna stop. But he was glad she did. Just by the frame of the door, she stopped walking. "I told you..." she said. "...you don't have the permission to call me by my first name." was her last words before leaving him.

 _I can't choose both. I guess I should've known about that from the beginning._ Shinichi thought as he watched Shiho disappear. _I should've been more observant with her. I knew she was hiding something but I was too lax with her. I hurt her more than she hurt me._

 _I'm sorry, Shiho._

* * *

"Huh? What are you talking about? I didn't pass anything." Shinichi said to the group leader.

It was about time that everyone passes their contribution to the group leader and submit their final project in class. Shinichi didn't pass anything but Sonoko says he did. Now what?

 _It's been a month since Shiho left... who could've helped me this time?_

"Ran said you worked with her on this. Don't tell me she's lying!" Sonoko informs him.

"Ah no, no , no! She's not! I was just confused that she passed it without telling me." he lied. _So it was Ran. How could I have thought of Shiho?_

Sonoko squinted at him. He could be lying (well, he is) or he could've really just forgotten because he's an idiot. Sonoko decided to go with 'he's just an idiot'. "Well fine whatever. Out of all the contributions, yours and Ran's were the best so we'll work on that. Okay?"

"Sure."

"Oh and about that friend of yours, Miyano-san, isn't she coming back yet?"

How was he gonna answer that?

He smiled at Sonoko before answering, "she will be back. And when she does, I'm sure you'll love her work."

"Huh?"

Shinichi walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

 _Maybe I'll see her again after all. She shows up when there's an unfinished business. And right now, we have a project to finish. A science project that I'm sure she loves and will finish._

When he got home, he looked at his calendar and encircled the date when the project is supposed to be submitted.

 _By that time, I'll be ready to talk to you again._


	22. Apotoxin-4896

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Date Uploaded: April 6, 2017- Thursday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **AND THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER FOLKS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIC! THAT WOULD BE ALL. THANK YOU.**

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: APOTOXIN-4896**

 _It's been a month since Shiho left..._

"Yeah, I already signed the papers. I'm on my way home." the strawberry-haired scientist said on the phone. "Yeah, yeah. I didn't forget." The call ends and she got off the cab and stared at the mansion in front of her. The mansion that belonged to someone she knew very well. "I'm home. Nee-chan."

* * *

"Ah Shinichi! I'm glad you came by today!" Agasa said when he heard the door opened and closed. He was at the kitchen preparing a hot soup for himself. "The FBI agent, AKai, called. He said he wanted to meet with-" Agasa paused when he arrived at the dining room to see _her_. "-am I dreaming?"

"Hakase..." the girl spoke.

Agasa's lips twitched, too speechless to say anything to her. The young scientist was in tears but she didn't dare take another step towards the inventor.

"Hakase I'm sorry for leaving. I- I was immature and-"

But he didn't need any explanation from her. Placing the pot down the table, he hurried to give this young lady a hug. A hug that showed how much he missed her for the past month. It seemed like a year already. But it's not. He bursts in tears the moment he wrapped her in his embrace.

"You don't have to apologize to me! I'm just glad you're back!" he cried. "I was beginning to worry you wouldn't come but... you did! You did..."

"Y- You knew?" she wondered, even if at the back of her head she had a hunch how the professor came up with the conclusion that she'd come back.

"Of course... this is your home, isn't it?" Agasa said and pulled from the embrace to see her face. They were both in tears. He smiled at her to show her that he's happy and that the tears he has is tears of joy. "You may be Shiho Miyano now but that doesn't change anything between you and me. If you want to be Shiho Miyano, I'm fine with it. If you want to be Ai-kun, I'm also fine with it." he tells her as he wiped her tears with his thumb.

"Hakase..." but the tears keep on coming.

"You've been the grandchild I never had. Without you I wouldn't have had little Conan and I wouldn't have met the Detective Boys. The joy that I received at my age... heh, it's the best I had in years!" he exclaimed. "Who would've thought I'd had so much fun with naughty little detectives?" he continued as the scientist sniffed. "It's all because of you."

Shiho sobbed and wiped her own tears, forcing a chuckle. "Hakase, I-"

"Shiho... all you see is the negative side of things. You've always been guilty with what you've done, with what your parents have done but didn't it ever occur to you that there's a bright side to everything?" he says. "I couldn't talk to you before because you were always a sensitive little girl, so when you left I regretted not saying anything at all." despite his bright smile now, tears began to pour again as he spoke. "I thought it was too late until I read your letter so many times and realized that 'no, that's not all you're going to say to me because there's a lot more you want to say!' I told myself. Because when you found joy in something you don't stop talking about it."

He held on her hand and looked her in the eyes as he continued to speak.

"You don't talk much, but I know when you left there's a lot you wanted to say to me just as there are things I also wanted to say to you." he says. "I may sound like an selfish old man but I am really thankful that making the Apotoxin caused Shinichi to shrink. Because there would be nothing much significant with my life. You know what else? The new pill you made that switched Shinichi and yourself? It wasn't just some curse. It helped Shinichi understand more about himself and patch things up with Ran. Who would've known he also didn't know why he chose the case over Ran? Shinichi didn't have the answer to that, _you_ did!"

"But that's the thing, Hakase... after I helped Shinichi to be in good terms with Ran... I realized that I didn't want it to happen. So I ran. I ran like a coward." she confessed.

The inventor realized bringing the topic about Ran and Shinichi wasn't a good idea. But he was glad that she finally opened up. He led her to sit in the chair as he sat in another chair facing her.

"You're back now." he tried to comfort.

"Yeah. But I'm far off the race." she says. "I already didn't have a chance from the beginning but I still remained attached to the fact that I have Shinichi under my mercy because he needed a cure for his situation."

"I won't be biased but I'm rooting for you and Shinichi." Agasa whispered to her with a wink after wiping his tears.

"It's been a month, Hakase. I already got over it." she says all of the sudden, her face somehow showing she's at ease. Hakase did not understand. Earlier she sounded like she lost the game but now she's okay with it?

"What do you mean?"

"I don't own him." she replied. "It's his choice. I feel like a naughty kid who ran away doing tantrums because she didn't get the candy she wanted." she added with a laugh. "I can't believe it took me a month to realize that."

"I also can't believe it took me a month to come and talk to you again." said a voice from behind.

Shiho's eyes widened when she heard his voice. She was sure it wasn't Hakase's because she was facing him. She froze for a moment knowing who it was. _What a real show-off. Saying all these stuff that I got over him but now that he shows up, I don't have the courage to face him._

"Tantei-san." she says as she mustered courage to face him.

"Shiho, I've been an idiot. I-"

"I don' want to hear whatever excuse or logical explanation that will result to your innocence because I know. And I'm okay with your choice." she says to save them both the time that will be spent if he speaks. "I was almost late with my flight when you spoke to me back at the warehouse. You have a really long speech and that's so darned annoying."

"Actually, I came to tell you that I'm an idiot for letting you go without saying how I really feel."

"Huh?"

"Shiho, I didn't choose you because I want you to be the person you've always been to me. You're my friend- the best friend in the world that can understand me. You had my back and... and you know me well. If I choose you, things will change between us. And... and I don't want that."

Hakase cleared his throat to remind them that he was still there. Shinichi glanced at him and almost forgot that he was actually there. Shiho chuckled and waited until Agasa had left the vicinity before they continued.

"As I was saying, I-"

"To summarize your probably-novel-like speech, you want me to remain by your side as your best friend. Am I right?" she says with that smug grin she always wear when she got Kudo's message.

"I know it's a selfish request but... yes."

"I'll be living here at Hakase's. So I think I'll be by your side indeed." she replied and he was relieved to hear it from her. In joy, he walked towards her to give her a big hug. Shiho hesitated to return his embrace but... she did and patted him in the back.

"Thank you. Shiho."

"Thank you too, Kudo."

* * *

In a restaurant where they saw some kids playing the last time, Shiho, Shinichi, Akai and Yukiko were eating together.

"EH?! So you're actually Yoshihara? That awesome guy who gives good vibes with the women?!" Shinichi said in surprise.

Akai just nodded nonchalantly as he ate his ramen.

"But why didn't you tell me? Or anyone else?" Shinichi continued to inquire the answers from Akai and his beloved mother. He looked back and forth from Akai to Yukiko. Akai just kept on eating while Yukiko kept on smiling. "Seriously guys." then he turns to Shiho. "What about you? Since when did you know?"

"After I left, I ran to the airport. I was late and they don't want to let me in but then Yoshihara showed up and said I'm with him. Then he showed his FBI badge and said we're working on an undercover case together." she replies with a poker-face while reading a fashion magazine.

"And why are you so calm about it?! Aren't you tricked as well?!" Shinichi couldn't help but wonder.

"I already yelled at him. I said everything I needed to say." she replied as she flipped the next page.

"For a week and a half she didn't stop yelling at me for scaring the hell out of her." Akai confirmed.

"Yeah well, WHY did you do it anyway?"

"I made a promise to Akemi to keep her safe. But while the remaining members of the Black Organization are on the run, it's impossible to keep her safe while doing FBI work." Akai answered.

"I saw him in need of help with the makeup and disguise to make him an unrecognizable man so I helped out~" Yukiko added. "After all, Shin-chan is sharp so he needs the ultimate makeup!"

"And I can feel the Black Org vibe from him, which makes him undoubtedly a Black Organization member that got away." Shiho supplied more info.

"I heard about Absynthe in the past so I thought maybe I'd make up a history about him and Gin to make things more mysterious about my character. That way I can both get close to Shiho Miyano and Sherry." Akai replies.

"And it worked. Because I've been giving 'Yoshihara' a call from time to time. Which reminds me he wanted a KISS from me!" remembering one of Yoshihara's past request, she kicks Akai's leg so hard that he had to refrain himself from groaning aloud.

"It was part of 'making-Yoshihara-creepy-but-at-the-same-time-handsome' character." he reasoned.

"But Akai, how were you able to help Shiho out with making the cure?" Shinichi wondered if all along Akai was Yoshihara, the guy who sends Shiho the cure for them in the past.

"Oh that. I tell Yukiko about it and she handles everything for me." Akai says.

"Yep~ I tell Hakase about it and Hakase will sneak into Shiho-chan's laboratory to find some answers!" Yukiko stated. Shinichi couldn't have guessed.

"So Hakase made the cure." Shinichi said.

"No. Hakase was just taking the pills he knows I recently made." Shiho corrected. "Every night I stay late in the basement to make a cure and the pills I make I leave in the drawer. He steals some of it then gives it to Yukiko-san and she gives it to Yoshihara who is actually Akai and they give it back to us."

"Wait. So... all along you made a cure for us?" Shinichi said in surprise.

"Yeah. What a total idiot right?" Shiho said with a blank face as she flipped another page from the magazine. "I only realized that after talking to Yukiko-san who was involved with the Mail Thief incident. She told me she got Miyamoto-san involved and that she got a hold of the Apotoxin-4869 that shrunk Miyamoto-san. Other than the mail thief not really switching our packages, the only way they got a hold of that is through Hakase." she deduced.

"Whoa, you said it like it was a piece of cake." Shinichi says in awe.

"That's because I already knew the answer a month ago. I couldn't tell you because you were confessing to Ran that time."

"R- Right."

When there was an awkward silence between them, Akai gulped some water before speaking. "If there are no other questions I'd be taking my leave now. I have work to do."

"Yeah. You and Shiho went to America together?" Shinichi questioned.

Akai nodded. "After arriving, I left her alone because trying to talk to her will be a waste of time."

"Hey."

"She's a stubborn young lady after all." Akai finishes. "But after a month I'm glad she came to her senses and came back."

"Only because I forgot nee-chan's pictures at Kudo's house!" Shiho dropped her magazine and Akai sighed. "Or... well... that was my reason before."

"Oh about that! I received pictures of Akemi from Yoshihara! Why'd you sound like a creep Akai? To threaten Shiho?" Shinichi remembered.

"Nah, I knew you were the one who will receive it and you'll likely keep the photos. I needed to add the word 'danger' to my character." Akai explained and Shinichi nodded. "After I told Shiho about it when we were in America, she quickly wanted to come and get it."

"So that was really the reason why you came back?" Shinichi demands an answer.

Shiho didn't say anything for a while.

"Yes. I just came back for the photos. But while I try to take it... memories started to come. Because along with it are photos of my time with everyone here." Shiho tells them as the scene flashed before her eyes.

 _Flashback:  
The call ends and she got off the cab and stared at the mansion in front of her. The mansion that belonged to someone she knew very well. "I'm home. Nee-chan."  
_

 _She enters the house with a spare key and hurried to ransack Shinichi's things in search of the box of photos of her sister. She found it in plain sight after ruining all of Shinichi's things. She opened the box in excitement to see her sister again but it was mixed up with all other photos. Both as Ai and Shiho._

 _End_

"I ended up crying and reminiscing until I arrive at Hakase's house." Shiho finished her story and tried to continue her poker face on.

"Well then, I have to go. See you in another case, Silver Bullet." Akai said and left the restaurant. Yukiko also bid goodbye and followed him, giving them some time alone. Shiho said nothing and just continued reading, as if waiting for Shinichi to leave.

"Well, you won't be alone anymore. And you won't be 'no one that matters'. You'll be someone that matters. Not just to me." Shinichi says to her with a smile. "Remember the little case you dropped a month ago?" he tried to converse with her.

"Huh? Oh yeah that. What did you do to it?"

"I had it studied by one of Hakase's old friends and they agreed to compile the work and turn it into a book. It's going to be published in a week. And now everyone knows of your work, Dr. Miyano Shiho." he says and Shiho was in shock.

"F- For real?"

"Yeah. The only catch is that, you'll have to say our group contributed." Shinichi said with a grin and Shiho just smiled.

"That's the least I can do for you guys." she says in agreement.

* * *

 _A week later..._

"It is a vitamin pill that will help sustain a healthy body. Athletes, students, teachers... everyone can take it. You can mix it with any liquid content and it will dissolve quickly or crush it and mix it with your food, also fine. It's not your average vitamin pill, because this... this is something that affects your life." Shinichi finishes reading his work to the teacher.

"I heard this has gone viral." the teacher said. "What's your secret?"

"The vitamin does not only taste good, but it's really effective when it says it will maintain a healthy body." he replied.

"Well, good job with that, Kudo."

"And also... we had a very smart member." he added. "She deserves all the credit."

"I'll be sure to take note of that. But... why isn't any of your members here? Nor the person who invented this vitamin pill? Where are they?" the teacher asked in wonder. Shinichi just smiled.

"They're at the ceremony where Miyano Shiho's book is first released, regarding the vitamin pill; Apotoxin-4896."

"W- Wow. Your group did a good work on this. You and everyone in your group will get a chance of a tour in a prestigious school. So don't miss it."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

At nightfall, everyone was busy packing. Ran was the second to arrive at their meeting place because... Shiho was there first.

"Shiho."

"Hmm?"

"Uhm, I mean, Miyano-san, I-"

"Shiho is fine." she says.

"About Shinichi- and the time I acted before-"

"I don't know if he already told you this but, I should be the one apologizing." Shiho said, not giving Ran the chance to speak. "Because of what I did, you-"

"Thank you!" Ran lowered her head and said what she had to say, catching Shiho by surprise. "Thank you... for helping Shinichi and I have this kind of relationship. It wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for your help!"

 _W- What did Kudo tell her exactly?_

"I don't know what it is that he's leaving out but I know you had something to do with it. So thank you." Ran continued. Shiho lifted her head up and smiled.

"Anything for a friend."

It wasn't that long that later Sera, Eisuke and everyone else arrived and forced themselves to fit in one car. Their bags were also taking so much space so it was very, very tight inside the car.

"Alright, let's do this!"

"YEAH!"

 **The End.**

* * *

And the continuation will be in the crossover fic that i've been planning. Thank you!


	23. Omake

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI/ FUTURE DIARIES**

 **TITLE:** Apotoxin-4896: The Switch

 **SUMMARY:** Conan and Haibara takes the latest drug against Apotoxin-4869, it was a success. But they find themselves in each other's bodies instead of their own. Haibara needs to work on a new antidote. Will they be able to return to their original forms? Or will they stay as they are? For the meantime, how will they cope of with each other's lives?

 **PAIRING(S):** Slight Shinichi x Shiho, Shinichi x Ran

 **WORD COUNT:** 53,606

 **Next Story:** I'm not sure. After the crossover, I have a plan called _Apotoxin-4897: Alternate Switch_ but so far I have no confirmation for this. Just plans.

 **Next Story Release Date:** None.

 **DATE PUBLISHED:** 12/13/2015

 **DATE FINISHED:** 4/6/2017

 **LANGUAGE:** English

 **RATING:** T

 **REVIEW COUNT:** 65

 **FOLLOWERS:** 59

 **FAVORITES:** 37

 **CHARACTERS INVOLVED:** Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa, Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara, Ran Mouri, Hiroshi Agasa, little bit of Detective Boys, little Kuroba Kaito and Hattori Heiji, little bit of Mouri Kogoro, Yumi Miyamoto, Akai Shuichi, Yukiko Kudo, Yuusaku Kudo, Bourbon

 **Q &A PORTION:**  
 _ **-** Why Apotoxin 4896? The real one is Apotoxin 4869!_  
It's because just like how Shinichi and Shiho had switched, so did the numbers.

 _ **-** Why insert OC (not really) into the fic?_  
Just wanted to make Akai in disguise and the only way to do that is to pretend that his character is an OC. Some readers have dropped it ever since his appearance but I understand. I didn't want to spoil so I risked it.

 _ **-** It took two years to finish, why? Is it hard?_  
Ah, not really hard. Just really busy with RL stuff and most of all sometimes I feel so lazy to type. Just recently I began typing continuously for this fic and my SNK fic so I finished it at last.

 _ **-** Any future DC fics?_  
Most definitely. And this time I have two fics in mind where Shiho will end up with Shinichi. Although I have a sequel to do so that makes it three fics for DC.

 **MESSAGE:**  
Thank you for your time in reading, supporting, reviewing, favoriting and following this fic! I hope you enjoyed it until the end!

Also, thank you for the silent readers who read the story! I hope to hear from you sometimes! I'll see you guys on the next fic or in any of my other fic!

For the success of this fic, I've prepared an Omake for everyone. Enjoy!

 **OMAKE TIME!**

In the evening, a couple was in a fancy restaurant. Or well, if they are even called a couple in the first place.

 _DARN THAT HAIBARA! PUTTING ME IN THIS SITUATION AT A TIME LIKE THIS!_

"So Shiho... I'm glad that you finally decided to go out on a date with me." Amuro says as he reached for Shiho's hand... or well, without him knowing, Shinichi's hand.

Shinichi couldn't speak but was very nervous that sweat droplets were all over his face. Why was he here again? What just happened? _I can't believe I agreed to this!_

 _Flashback:  
"Well tantei-san, since I fixed your relationship with Mouri-san, mind helping me with mine?" Shiho asked with a grin on her face. The famous detective mistook that grin as a tease that he wouldn't accept the plea for help._

 _"Heh, of course I can! Fixing relationships, I've learned a lot how to do that!" he replies confidently._

 _"Good. Then I'm gonna need you to take this pill and prepare a good speech." Shiho threw him a pill and a bottle of water, in which, Shinichi caught but did not swallow the pill just yet._

 _"What's this for?"_

 _"Just do it, tantei-san."_

 _"No way! Not until I-"_

 _"Don't you trust me? Or is it that you don't believe you can help me? Just a boy of words but no action?" she provoked him. It worked though, he ended up swallowing the pill and drinking the water. Shiho smirked. "Good."_

 _"Now what?"_

 _"I want you to break up with Amuro-san." Shiho says. "As me."_

 _"EH?!"_

 _"You started being lovey-dovey with him when you were me. So now he thinks he has a shred of hope with me. So I want you to end it."_

 _"Y- You're very cruel, Haibara!" Shinichi yelled at her when he realized what she's trying to make him do. Or well, she already explained to him anyway. Shiho just shrugged with that smirk plastered all over her face._

 _End_

And thus why Shinichi is in a date with Amuro. To break up with him.

 _T- This is so awkward._

"Anyway, I have other surprises for you Shiho-chan!" Amuro exclaimed to break the silence between them. But Shinichi would actually prefer the silence than see him talk. He needed to come up with a good speech to turn him down _without_ ruining evil-yawny-eyed girl's reputation.

"A- Amuro-san, listen..."

"Hmm? Yes?"

"I... I love someone else."

"Eh? You mean that detective who dumped you?"

Shinichi felt an arrow struck his heart. Well, two arrows. One for him and one for Shiho. News about that reached even the likes of Amuro? "W- Where did you hear about that?"

"Sonoko-san. Who else?"

 _Ran must've told Sonoko and Sonoko spilled to whoever she spilled it to._

"I- I see."

"Look Shiho-chan, I won't treat you the way that darned detective did. I will love you always and forever!" Amuro takes both Shinichi's hand and knelt in front of her with a sincere expression in his face.

 _D- DON'T DO THAT YOU JERK!_

"I- I know that! But-!"

"Then why?! Why can't you choose me?!" he inquired, hurt. Why not him? Why? _It's funny you asked. 'Coz I'm a guy you see, I'm that jerk of a detective who dumped Shiho. I can't really say that, can I?_

"Why SHIHO?!" he continued to press when Shinichi couldn't answer.

 _Don't shout at me darn it!_

"Please tell me! I promise I'd understand!"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO BE A NUN!" Shinichi yelled out of pressure and Amuro was in shock. Shinichi himself was shocked as well.

"A- A nun?"

"YES AND I DON'T WANT TO BE MARRIED EVER! SO PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" with that, Shinichi ran from the restaurant and did not dare to turn around.

 _WHAT HAVE I DONE?! Shiho... Shiho's gonna kill me for this!_

And Shinichi was right about that. Because when Amuro saw Shiho again after a month (Shiho and Shinichi were walking in the streets)...

"Shiho!" he calls, Shiho stopped walking to look at him. Shinichi's heart started to beat violently out of anxiety. "I'm glad I ran into you!"

"What are you doing here?" Shiho asked but her eyes darted at Shinichi who smiled nervously at her.

"I just wanted to let you know that I quit being a detective." Amuro said happily.

"So?"

"I am now a priest! So I can see you again. So which church do you go to?"

"Church?"

"You're a nun now, aren't you?"

 _DARN YOU AMURO!_ Shinichi was crying internally now and takes a lot of step backwards from Shiho who turned to him fully with a blazing glare. "A nun eh Amuro?" she said but her eyes were on Shinichi.

"Yeah." Amuro assured her that's what he remembered on their last conversation.

"It's funny because, I don't remember saying any of the sort. In fact, I am a doctor, scientist and a speaker to many conferences now." Shiho says, her expression getting more scary than ever, dark aura appearing her whole body.

"Eh really?"

"S- Shiho, I can explain!" Shinichi tried to explain. But Shiho takes a step towards him while cracking her knuckles.

"Can you now, Kudo?"

"Huh? What's going on?" Amuro wondered.

"Scram." Shiho tells Amuro. Amuro felt incredible fear and shivers from her aura and gladly ran out of the scene. Shinichi tried to run as well but Shiho grabbed his jacket and he couldn't run.

"SHIHO PLEASE! SHOW MERCY!"

* * *

Ran carried Shinichi home. He was so red and he kept on holding his stomach.

"Seriously Shinichi, what happened to you?" Ran kept on asking but Shinichi couldn't answer out of fear. Shiho tickled him to the death. He never knew it was real to murder someone out of tickling. He was glad Hakase passed by them and stopped Shiho from murdering him and calling Ran later to pick him up.

"I just want to sleep. I don't feel good." he says and hid himself under a blanket.

"Okay."

 _I- I thought that was the end of me. Darn that HAIBARA! How can she ACTUALLY WANT to MURDER ME?!_

Was that a rhetorical question?

Or was he asking Shiho?

Who knows?

He knew that he won't be able to go anywhere near his best friend for a while.

The End.


End file.
